Some Thing's Never Die
by CandiGal
Summary: Set five years after Shadow Kiss..only no Strigoi attack. please r/r
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing. **_

_**Plz. REVIEW! That's the only way I know if you like it. Thanks! I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Let me set it up for ya. This is five years after Shadow Kiss. Keep in mind that the Strigoi attack never happen. Lissa is living at the Royal Court as Rose for a Guardian. **_

_Much love,_

_~~~Carmen_

* * *

Training was the best way to deal with my emotions. I found that out the hard way. All this built up mental hostility was about to drive me over the edge. If it weren't for Lissa and Christian, and yeah, even Adrian, I would have went over the deep end by now. Living at Court really did have it's perks. Twenty-four hour gym was my only salvation at this point.

We, meaning Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and myself moved here after graduation. Tatiana offered Lissa a sweet deal; Lissa got to go to Lehigh in exchange for her to learn the politic's at the Royal Court. Eddie and I got to attend with her. Only because we are her Sanctioned Guardian's, of course.

Yep, you heard right, Eddie and I. It was suppose to be Dimitri and I. Ha! What a laugh. Everyday I run through the day that changed my fate the day an ice storm blew in to make my heart cold and frosty. No one could thaw it out. Believe me, they tried. Even with all of Adrian's charm -he finally gave up on trying, about three years ago. Him and Mia started dating and were now planning their wedding.

That day hardened my heart and made me a dangerous person to be around. You know, it's so hard to even find someone to even spar with anymore. Every now and again I get lucky with someone with a death wish. But after a few rounds they quit. They don't come back for more, either. I put all my pent up frustration about Dimitri and Tasha into my fighting. Even five years later. And oh, I have so much of that going on. No matter who I am fighting, I see either him or her.

Thank God I don't have to see neither one of them for real, though. When they come to court, Lissa makes it a point to where I can have off. I think she wants to keep her house in one piece. 'Cause if I had to stay around them for any period of time, I would kill one -or both- of them.

I still love him with all my heart. There will never be anyone for me again. Ever.

Running helps me clear my mind. So that's how I start off my day. Every morning, running a few miles after or before my sparring. I think about that day all the time. Lissa tried to talk to me about it- even Christian did too, but they gave up eventually too. It seems like everyone gives up on me.

* * *

****Flashback****

_I was making my way to the gym for my morning training with Dimitri, still on the blissful cloud from yesterday. Dimitri and I were going to make this work. We made love the previous day, and oh did it feel so right. Like we were two halves of one whole. One couldn't function without the other._

_Dimitri was waiting outside the gym for me. The look on his face was indistinguishable._

_"Hey, you ready to get your butt kicked?" I teased._

_He looked me in the eyes and my smile faltered. I knew something was going on. And that something wasn't good._

_"Rose, we need to talk." His voice was deadly serious._

_My heart froze. The look on his face told me all I needed to know._

_"Don't you dare! It wasn't a mistake. I love you; you love me! How can that be a mistake?" I cried._

_"Look Rose," he dropped his head trying to compose himself, when he looked back at me I could see the pain and something else….regret?_

_ "Yes. Yes it was. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have let it go this far. That's why I am leaving."_

_"Your what?" I demanded. Tears burned in my eyes. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe._

_"I'm leaving. I have been assigned to someone else. I leave in an hour. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." He turned and walked away. Just like that. No take care. No I'll be seeing you. Not even a kiss my ass._

_Every day I suffer that loss. Like one time wasn't bad enough. Everyday, every damn day_ I _suffer that loss._

* * *

I think my tear ducts are going dry. It takes a lot to make me cry nowadays. Not that I was much of a crier before. But when I lost him, I cried a lot. And often. Very, very often. I would rather think of him as dead, than rather him being with someone else. No one speaks of him in my presence. All my friends know what happen and they respect me enough not to talk about it. So I have just thrown myself into my work. When I'm on vacation I still work. Not that I take a lot of those. Only when they show up.

"Rose? Rose?"

"Oh hey. Sorry I was lost in thought. What's doing?" Ben was standing in front of me trying to get my attention -for a while now I suspect.

"You sure you don't mind filling in for me? I don't want to leave Lord Ozera with just anyone. I shouldn't be gone long. Just a few days. You know for the funeral." He asked.

Ben was Christian's guardian. His mom passed away and he had to take care of the funeral arrangements and all of her affairs. So he asked if I could guard Christian while he was away. Not that anything spectacular happened here at court. But nevertheless, he wanted his charge guarded. I couldn't blame him; I would've been the same way.

"No, not at all. Eddie said he can watch Lissa. So he don't need me. Unless she leaves court. And she said she wasn't. The baby's not due for another month, but the doctor wants her to take it easy," I told him.

Ben smiled. He had a nice smile. Every now and then I would try to picture Dimitri there. And every time I succeeded it hurt like hell. Lissa had tried to set me up with Ben when he was first sanctioned to Christian. But it's like I told her. _'Liss, I'm not just broken, I'm ruined. Do you know what that means? Broken can be fixed. There is no hope for ruined.'_ She didn't believe that at first. But after a few years of trying, she finally stopped. I think she realized I truly meant that. I cant picture my self with some one other than Dimitri. I didn't want to, either.

I gave him sort of a half smile back. I think he liked me, but at the same time he knew nothing was going to happen between us. Ever.

"Okay then, I am going now to catch my flight. I should only be gone a couple of day's. A week at the most," he said.

"Take care. Take your time, too. Your family needs you right now," I added.

"You too. See ya." He turned and headed for the flight strip.

I finished picking up the gym equipment and headed for the door. I was making my way back to Lissa and Christian's when I got a wierd hum coming from Lissa. Eddie, Ben, and I lived across the hall from them in an apartment the three of us shared. I could feel Lissa's nervousness radiating through the bond. I promptly dismissed it, due to the fact she was almost due. She was in her last trimester and I could see why she would be having these jumbled up feelings. I would be nervous too. I made my way to their apartment and walked in the door without knocking.

That was the thing: I was always welcome at their home like it was my own; there was no need for knocking. Although, this one time I wished I would've, because I walked in on some action between them when they had gotton some new funiture this one time. I thought it would scorch my eyes out.

"Liss, I'm ho-" I shouted. Then I Froze.

What I found when I got inside made me shudder.

Dimitri was sitting in the living room on the couch reading a novel. I had to take a second look to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Nope. They weren't. All six foot seven of him was sitting there. When I had walked in the room, his eyes lifted off the page and came to rest on me. They widened big as saucers. Mine were probably the same size as his were. I was in shock.

He didn't tell me who his charge was. I found out a week later from Lissa. Tasha had told Christian who in turn told Lissa. I didn't think Christian wanted to tell me. Maybe he thought he would get hit if he did. So Lissa was the messenger. I will never forget that for as long as I live. It broke my heart.

Neither one of us said anything when we saw each other. I was in shock, he on the other hand look dumbfounded. We had managed to stay away from each other for five years.

_And why Lissa didn't tell me they were here?_

I could feel she was in the nursery setting up the baby's room. I nodded my head at Dimitri, 'cause I didn't trust my voice. He nodded back and gave me a small smile. And me? I bolted for the nursery. I was going in there fully steamed up and was going to demand some answer's.

That's when I heard her. I was halfway down the hall. And I heard her laugh. It gave me the creepy crawlies down my spine. No, I was not going in there. I definitely was not going to see her.

I bit my lip and tried to think of a way out. Dimitri was in the living room and Tasha was in the nursery. I was hemmed up in between them in the hallway.

I thought about just going back through the living room and make my escape before they knew I was here. That looked like my best option.

Yes, that's what I would do.

I made my way back to the door -without looking at him. I made it as far as opening it when I heard that voice.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. **_

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Much love,**_

_**~~~Carmen**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. I hope everyone like's this story. Yeah it's kind of tired, but I notice no one ever completes it. Please review and let me know how you like it. Good or bad as long as they are respectful!**

_**Much love,**_

_**~~~Carmen**_

* * *

"Rose!" Tasha squealed.

I had my back to her, and I had almost made it out the door. _Damn it! So close. So, so close._

I spun around trying to get the grimace off my face, though I don't think I did 'cause Lissa shot me a message through the bond. '_I'm sorry! I didn't know they were coming. I swear! They just showed up about a half hour ago.'_

I tried for a smile, but it refused to come out and play. Lissa was about to panic, no doubt. I felt sympathy through the bond. So I squared my shoulders and tried for a calm façade.

"How are you Tasha?" Play_ nice Rose. _No, not Lissa talking. Me talking to myself more like it.

"Good. Doing really good actually. It's been so long! Come here and let me look at you!" she said.

I suppressed a groan and strode over to where she a Lissa were standing.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She said.

_Wanna bet?_ -I remarked in my head. But what I said was more polite.

"Nah, not really."

"Uh….. I was going to call you at the gym. I didn't think you were done yet," Lissa replied. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here too.

"Yeah, …um Ben showed up. So I left early," I said lamely.

"Did he leave already?" Lissa asked. I knew Lissa was trying to stall as long as possible. No doubt thinking that I might just lose is and crack Tasha in the mouth. I felt her sending me calming thoughts through the bond, but I ignored them. Mainly because I didn't give a shit if Tasha or Dimitri liked the way I acted. How could I after what the two of them did to me? Fuck 'em!

"Yeah. I ah.. forgot, I have some business I have to do. I'll be back later. Okay?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but Lissa knew I was looking for a way out.

"Sure. No problem." Lissa shrugged.

Tasha however, had no such reservations.

"Oh Rose, I was hoping we could chat awhile. We have a lot of catching up to do. What's it been four, maybe five years?" Her eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. Her long, dark hair was splayed around her shoulders. Dimitri loved long hair. I was getting pissier and pissier by the second. I had to leave, and leave _now!_ Before I couldn't keep my attitude in check anymore.

I glanced at Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. He was still sitting and I think only pretending to read. He definitely looked uncomfortable. As well as he should be.

"Five," I replied stiffly

"You sure you cant stay for a little while?" she whined. _Ugh! This woman was working on my last nerve! I couldn't stand her voice, much less the sight of her!_

"No, um… maybe later okay? I have something I really have to do right now. I'll come back as soon as I can," I lied.

"Sure. Okay," She said, sounding wounded. I think I hurt her feelings, but hell, I could give a shit less.

Like I said before, my heart was frozen, icy, cold. Hard as steel.

I shot Lissa a look that said '_we will talk about this later!_'.

I turned back to the door and Lissa apologized again._ 'I'm so sorry.'_ I nodded once in acknowledgement, and got the hell out of there as quick as my feet would carry me. I made it to the lobby before I started breathing again. I collapsed on a chair there and put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

_What the hell are they doing here? And why didn't Lissa know they were coming? How long are they staying? Oh, God I can not do this. Ben is gone, so therefore I can't leave. Damn it. I'm screwed. I cant do this. There is no way I can face him right now. I'm not ready. Even five years is not long enough._ I sat in that chair a few moment's more, then decided I had to go in case they decided to come down.

I didn't know where I was going, just that I had to go. Now. I walked around court for a little while, then I made my way back to the gym. I had nothing else I had to do right then. Like I said before: I train to take my frustration's out. And I damn sure didn't want _their _company. I had to release some of this….whatever you want to call it-out. I started by punching on a heavy bag.

_Yeah, this did some good_ I thought. I was working so hard punching and kicking, things were a blur. I had gotten one good thing out of all this training that I had been doing: one rockin' body. I've spent so much time in the gym I actually got on a first name basis with the janitors.

I had _a lot _ofanguish built up. Doing this was my only outlet. Well, not only, but the most constructive. I had had a lot of request to go on a date in the past, but lately my numbers had increased. Too bad I'm not interested in none of the guys. I have eyes for only one man. And I know I will never have him, so I throw myself into my physical abilities.

Some of the guys really do seem sweet. Especially Ben. He's about six foot four, great abs and really gorgeous blue eyes. His hair is a light blond with little waves here and there. But unfortunately, I'm not into him. My birthday was coming up in three weeks, he asked me to go out and eat with him for it, but I politely declined. He didn't know my past track record, thank God, but every now and then he would ask me out, and every time I turned him down. I thought he was starting to get the hint, though.

I tied my hair back so I could keep it out of my face. Since the last time I saw_ him_, my hair had grown out almost at my waist now. I almost cut it just to spite him. Sort of like a type of revenge thing. But I just couldn't do it. I got all the way to the salon chair and chickened out, I couldn't bring my self to do it. I loved my hair, and yeah, so did he. But whatever.

My mind was a whirlwind. I didn't know what I was going to do. Could I avoid them? If so, for how long?

Sweat was pouring down my face by now. I took off the gloves I was using so I could get me a bottle of water. I felt someone watching me.. I turned around and met a gorgeous set of brown eyes no more that five feet behind me.

No. Way.

How fitting, I had my ipod ear plugs in my ear's, and '_I Love the Way You Lie_' by Eminem and Rihanna playing, when the source of my woe's show up.

I always dreamed about this moment. Well, more like nightmares. What I would say to him? What would he say to me? How his arms would feel around me? How soft his lips would be? How much passion would fill them? Would he have love in his eyes?

I mentally bitch slapped myself to stop thinking those things, only to find out I was staring longingly at his lips. I shook it off and forced my gaze to the direction of the fridge that was in the gym. Wouldn't you know it, we were alone in the gym. I grabbed my towel and dabbed my forehead with it. I turned back to Dimitri.

"Need something?" I said in a very sarcastic voice.

His _girlfriend_ would be pissed if she knew he was with me right now. Huh! I wonder if I could use him just a little. You know, let out some pent up energy on other 'physical' task. Maybe a little payback? _Stop it Rose!_ I pushed that thought right out of my head.

His lips quirked into a small smile. "Good to see you too, Rose."

_Oh come on! 'I Can't Stop Loving You' _playing through the gym radio! I cant catch a fucking break here! I wondered if I could smash the speaker box with one of the barbell's? Would be a hell'va throw.

"Wish I could say the same about you," I said in my most sarcastic tone, then I turned and walked to the fridge, but not before I saw the hurt it caused in his eyes. _He left you. Don't pity him. It will only lead to heartache!_ Mental brutality at it's finest. He followed me, of course he would. He always liked a good conversation. Son of a bitch. Why is fate so cruel?

I made it to the fridge and got a bottle of water. Chugging most of in one gulp. When he cleared his throat, I didn't even bother. I knew I had to face him. He wasn't going to go away if I didn't. Now or never. Never would have been awesome, but yet my life didn't work on that schedule. I turned and faced him. He raised an eyebrow at me. No doubt thinking I was going to throw myself at him. Beg him to leave Tasha and come back to me. Well, if he thinks I am the same person he left behind, he is sadly mistaken.

"So, um, how have you been?" I asked, voice smooth. I could have sworn it would crack. Guess I was getting better at this guardian demeanor more than I thought.

"Good. You?" he asked.

"Never been better." Now that was a lie.

He knew it too. He frowned at me. But he didn't question it.

"How long are you guys staying?" I asked.

"Till the princess has the baby," he replied

"Oh my god! That long!" I blurted. It was out before I even thought about it. I lost a few cool points on that one.

He nodded. Even though it wasn't a question.

"You got something to say, cause I am kind of busy?" I wanted to get this done and over with, quickly.

"Yeah, I see how busy. Working out is strenuous," he remarked.

"Look, get on with it. I'm not playing games with you." I know I sounded like the biggest bitch in the world right now, but I was not about to open up old wounds just to get salt poured into them.

"I just thought we could talk. But I guess I was wrong. Wow, um, I guess I'll see you later." He started to turn and walk away, but being me I grabbed him by the arm, and flinched. That fire burned my hand. Looked like it hit him pretty hard too. I pulled back my hand.

"No. wait, how have you been? I mean, I really want to know." I really did want to know. All these years, no one talked about him and I didn't ask. I was grateful for that. But now seeing him, I was curious.

He looked the same. Well, all except his hair. It had grown out more. It now rested on his shoulders. On any other man I would say 'get a haircut', but somehow he pulled it off. I loved his hair. I wondered what it would feel like it if I ran my fingers through it. I bet it would feel soft, like silk. Stop_ it, _damn_ it! He left you. Get over it. You have a life you love. Move on! Its been five years! He's with Tasha!_

"Really?" He questioned. I think I took him by surprise.

"Yeah, sure. You're here, so how ya doing?" I surprised myself, it really sounded like I meant it. Well, I really did mean it, if I was being truthful with myself.

He motioned to a table near the fridge. "Want to sit for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure. " I joined him at the table. I pulled off the pullover I had on. I was hot, sweating big time. I was so glad I had put on a tank top under it this morning.

Oops, maybe I should have left it on. My boobs really looked huge in it. He noticed. Boy, did he notice it.

He was trying not to stare. It was hard, it looked like he was having an internal war waging . I crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes lost the battle. He looked back up to my face. I knew my body had filled out a little more in the five years that I hadn't seen him, but I didn't even think about it. Maybe I should have left the damn pullover on. After a few more moments of silence he spoke.

"Doing good, I guess. Can't complain," he said.

"Well that's great to hear."

"Tasha's been great," he added "She's a good woman to-"

Great, I didn't need to hear how great Tasha Ozera is. How perfect their life is. How much he loves her, blah, blah, blah. I didn't say anything; my silence must have said it all.

He stopped himself abruptly. I guess he caught how I was feeling about the turn in the conversation.

He took in my silence and continued. I had to get out of there. I was going to cry in front of him if I didn't. There was no way in hell I would cry over him in front of him. I guess he saw I was about to bolt. He hung his head.

"How have you really been, Roza?"

Oh. My. God.

My heart stopped beating. I stopped breathing. My world stopped turning. The sound of that word coming out of those lips. Rolling off of his tongue. His voice sounded so good to my ears. My eyes stung and I knew it was coming, the water works were there.

All I could do was nod as a response. My eyes landed on the concrete floor. I couldn't look at him. I was having a panic attack. I couldn't breath. I cant do this. I lied to myself thinking I could. But I cant. I had to go. Now. If I could only make my legs work, I could leave. He finally noticed the slip up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

I raised my hand to cut him off. He shut the hell up. I grabbed my pullover and I got the hell outta there. Just before the door shut behind me I heard;

"Rose, I'm sorry."

I didn't wait around. I didn't even spare a look back. I took off at a fast fun. I didn't stop 'till I was way across court. Even then I kept going. I didn't know where I was going, but I was going somewhere.

* * *

**_Thank you to all who reviewed! It give me inspiration to continue!_**

**_;))) keep up the reviews!_**

**_Much love,_**

**_~~~Carmen_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been getting great feedback. Positive or negative reviews are welcome (as long as you keep them nice). Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please don't forget to review!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little boring, but this needs to happen for the story to continue. I hope you like it even though. Thanks to all of you who take the time to review my story. It really does mean a lot to me. Enjoy! ;))))))**

_**Much love,**_

_**~~~Carmen**_

* * *

I ran so fast and so far, it took me a while to catch my breath. I was panting heavily. I wanted to get away from Dimitri. I would not let him see me cry. Never again!

I ended up in a little park that was right next to the chapel here at court. That's when I lost it. I should have went back to my apartment, but I didn't want to run into Eddie. I wanted to be alone. Thank God no one was out and about. The rain that had started falling pretty much kept people indoors. Tears were streaming down my face. I quit trying to wipe them away. It didn't matter, the more I wiped the harder I cried.

I sat on a bench that faced the chapel. For some reason seeing it made me cry harder and louder than before. It brought back so many memories of Dimitri. Him finding peace in the chapel at the academy. Me watching him during mass. Him helping me clean the church's attic for my 'punishment' for not 'protecting' Christian for our field test.

"Why? Why me? What did I do that was so horrible that I deserve a lifetime of punishment?" I spoke aloud, not that there was anyone around to hear it anyway. Anyone with half a brain -or in my case running from an ex and his lover- would be inside out of this mess.

"What do you want me to do? What ever you want me to do, I will! Just name it!" I screamed into the sky.

I wanted an answer, I didn't know from who, but from _someone._

"Rose?"

My head shot up. I craned my neck around. Who was crazy enough to be trampling around in this weather besides me? It took me a moment to locate the source of the voice because of the downpour. Of course, the one person to find me is the one who has lost a few marbles himself.

"Adrian? Wh…what are you doing out here?" I choked out.

Adrian stepped out of the shadows of the building behind me. He had a sardonic facial expression. Much to my chagrin, I was glad to see him.

But, just what I was trying to avoid, company. Thank God Adrian had toned down his commentary since getting with Mia. I couldn't take any innuendo's in my present state of mind. I'd probably haul off and hit him right about now.

"Mia wont let me smoke indoors, so, I came out here for one. Now, what's doing, Little Dhampir?" he asked, flicking the ashes off of his cigarette.

"You know they really are bad for your health. I thought you quit." I used my pullover to wipe my face. Not that it mattered, the rain was pouring down.

He nodded. " I know. I only smoke one when I really,_ really _need one. I haven't had one in three days. Now, don't change the subject. What's going on?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

Adrian didn't buy it. No doubt he saw me crying my eyeballs out. He walked over and sat down beside me on the bench. He put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It really did feel nice that someone was worried about how I felt; even if it was my ex-boyfriend -sort of.

"Aren't you worried your gonna ruin your clothes in this rain?" I wanted to talk about anything but Dimitri and his perfect life.

"No, now what happened to you to make you…uh, …like this?" he stumbled.

My guess is he didn't want to state the obvious: crying

"Nothing," I repeated in a small voice.

"Rose, I think its more than 'nothing'. People don't cry for 'nothing'. What's wrong and how can I fix it?" He asked with good intentions. And I wouldn't doubt for a second he would try to help. But unfortunately, no one could help with my current situation.

I shook my head and rested it on his chest. "Mia might get jealous if she saw this, you know? " I looked up so I could see his face.

"Nah, she knows I'm faithful and how good a friend you are. To both her and me."

"Thanks Adrian, you have been a good friend. Mia's lucky to have you, and well, vise-versa," I said.

"And, you still didn't answer my question. What's wrong?" He pushed.

"Dimitri and Tasha are here. At Court," I squeaked out.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, happy, happy, joy, joy. Huh?" I whispered into his chest.

He placed his finger under my chin so he could look me in the eye.

"How are you doing?" he asked sincerely .

I gave a harsh laugh. "Peachy, cant you tell?"

He shook his head. "Rose, I know it's none of my business, but I think it's time to move on."

"That's just it. I thought I had. Well, until they showed up," I said the last part bitterly.

"Have you talked to Lissa about it?" he asked

"No, I haven't had a chance yet. They showed up unannounced."

"Okay then. I'm your guy, so to speak."

"No, no its alright. I'm going take a shower," I said. I really wanted seclusion right now.

I stood up off the bench, he caught my wrist, and made me look at him.

"I mean it. Talk."

"Maybe later. I'm not in the mood right now. Okay?"

"Okay. But you know where I am. You can talk to Mia. She's your friend too," he told me.

"I know. Look, I'm tired, thank you for the chat. I'm okay. Good-night." I turned and started to head off to my building.

"Night," he yelled.

I gave him a wave over my shoulder without turning around.

I took the long way back to my apartment. It felt good outside, even if it was raining. Why couldn't I have fallen for Adrian. He's a good guy. He would have been great boyfriend material. He wouldn't have left me for Tasha. I thought bitterly.

He's an all around good guy. I'm glad him and Mia hooked up. They made a good couple.

I was almost to the apartment building when I got an internal message from Lissa.

'_Rose, we need to talk. Now.'_

She's a damn lunatic if she thinks I'm going over there right now. What is she doing up this late. The sun was just coming up. I thought she would have been passed out by now. Pregnancy had kept her tired a lot lately.

I made it up to my door, when hers opened. I was in such a hurry to open it, I fumbled with the keys and dropped the damn things. I leaned over to pick them up and caught sight of a figure coming out from the door across the hall. I didn't waste time to try to figure out who it was. I wanted to get in as soon as possible.

Oh lord, please let me make it inside before they see me.

I manage to get the door open, and I hurried inside, locking it after I shut the door. Whew, that was a close call. I hurried to the shower so I could get these wet clothes off. I was freezing from being in that cold rain. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower so the water could warm up.

The guys let me have the bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it. The boy's had to use the same one. The perk's of being a female guardian. I quickly undressed and hopped into the warm water.

It felt so good, I didn't want to leave it. I got out after about thirty minutes-plus the water was getting cold. I quickly got dressed in boxer's and a tank top and made my way to the kitchen. I was ravished. I usually would eat at Lissa's, but there was no way in hell I was going over there tonight…come to think of it, I could hide out till _they_ left.

I grabbed the left over Chinese food in the fridge and stuffed it in the microwave.

I warmed it up and scarfed it down. I grabbed my cell and dialed Lissa. I had to know what was going on. All this not knowing was killing. I didn't want to check through the bond; I didn't want to see either one of her guest.

After a couple of rings she picked up.

"_Rose! Finally. I sent you a message through the bond. Didn't you get it?"_ She had an exasperated tone to her voice.

"_Um yeah, that's why I'm calling. What's doing Liss?"_

"_You are going to freak!" _Her voice was low.

"_Why are you whispering? And what I am I going to 'freak' about?"_ I asked.

I felt nervousness singing to me through the bond and I didn't like it.

"_I don't want anyone over hearing me talking to you. They are staying till the baby comes! What am I going to do? What are __**you**__ going to do?"_ I knew her telling me this was not something she wanted to do.

"_Yeah, I already know."_ I sounded defeated.

"_How?"_

Oh really? So, she didn't know I spoke to _him _already? He probably didn't tell his _girlfriend _either.

"_Dimitri came to the gym earlier. When I made my great, or well not so great, escape. 'Cause he found me," _I told her. _"And why are you still up? The doctor told you to rest!"_

"_I was waiting to talk to you. You know, have I ever told you that I really hate this one way bond thing?_

"_Yeah, I got the memo," _I joked.

"_Rose! Its not funny!" _she chastised me.

"_I know, I'm sorry."_ I had to stifle my laugh. "_Well? What's the plan? Are they staying with you or are they getting their own room?_" I didn't think I really wanted to know the answer to that question, 'cause either way it hurt.

"_I'm so, so sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you. I bet you flipped when you saw him, huh? Oh, they are staying here. Good lord, what am I going to do!" _She wasn't being nosy, just trying to help.

I did not want to talk about this over the phone with her.

"_I'm good Liss, really," _I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry about me. I got it covered." Lying was coming more and more natural to me lately. Like,_ as of this morning!_

"_I'm coming over!" _she said fiercely.

"_No! You need to go to bed, you need your rest. You're taking care of more than you, you know!_

_Look, we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?" _I did not want her worrying over me in her condition.

"_Promise?" she whispered._

"_Yes, I promise. Night Liss, see you in the morning."_

* * *

**_Hope everyone liked it. Don't forget to Review! ;))_**

**_much love,_**

**_~~~Carmen_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all!_**

**Thanks for the reviews and comments you have left. ****All that I ask it keep them NICE, ****I can take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! Just have a little patience, this story is coming together. Remember, it's there for a reason.**

**I work really hard on these chapters and** **I do appreciate all of your comments!**

** Enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you all think! ;)**

_**Much love,**_

_**~~~Carmen**_

* * *

The next morning I got up early. I fumbled and stumbled around my bedroom in the barely there light. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, pulled back my hair, put it up in a sloppy ponytail. Then put on a pair of grey running pants that tie at the waist and a form-fitting long sleeve black cotton shirt, grabbed my coat and hit the door before I could run into anyone from across the hall.

I noticed Eddie's coat was gone when I grabbed my own. I thought he must be on duty, but usually he works in the evenings. Hmm.

Avoidance is the best method in dealing with the situation at hand. The less I see _them_, the better.

Spring may only be a few weeks away, but here at court, Pennsylvania was still feeling a lot like winter.

I made my way to a little out-of-the-way café here at court- that I absolutely love. They have the best pancakes on the planet. I took a seat at the counter and Margie, the waitress, nodded my way.

I waved to her and she shot me a big smile.

"I'll be right there Rose! You want the usual?" she asked.

I grinned at her and said, "Ah Margie, you know me so well!"

She smiled back at me. "Coming right up."

It didn't take long for my flap-jacks to arrive, and I immediately dug in.

Margie stuck around so she could fill me in on the latest gossip. This small café sure does hold a lot of that. It was like the center hub for all the juicy going-ons at court.

"Hey, did you hear the news?" she asked.

I gave her a puzzled look around a mouthful of my pancakes. "What news?" I said with a full mouth.

Didn't take her long to dig in either. She was just loving the fact she new something big and I didn't. As always was the case.

"Lady Natasha Ozera got the go ahead!" she said in a very excited voice. Her green eyes radiating joy. For some reason the majority of Moroi that lived here at court had green eyes.

"Huh? Go ahead for what?" I said when I finally swallowed some of my breakfast.

Oh man, she was all over something, but I had no clue and I wanted all the dish.

"She got the okay from the queen!" Her eyes were lit up like little green emeralds. "They've been in debate with the council for a while now; for Moroi to learn offensive magic!" She practically squealed.

"You. Are. Shitting. Me." I was dumbfounded. I knew that Tasha had put up a protest about it a while back, but I thought that it got squashed back then.

"Nope!" She was beaming.

"Hey Marge," Another patron of the café called her over.

"Coming. So, Rose what do you think?" She asked in a stage whisper.

What did I think? Well, for starters; I wish someone would use offensive magic-in every sense of the word on _Lady Natasha Ozera_!

But what I said was more appropriate. "Um, …well, that's good news then, huh?" I didn't know what to think -or to say for that matter. I didn't want to say too much. Margie wouldn't understand the sarcasm if it came out. And oh, I'm sure it would. It would probably sing in my voice. Tasha Ozera is not one of my favorite subjects. Neither is Dimitri Belikov. Touchy. Very, very touchy.

"Yep. I think so," she said.

"Where are they going to start at? Do you know?" I could tell she was really enjoying delivering this news. She looked like a kid in a candy store. An extra spring in her step.

"No. Not yet. I heard they are going to have a public announcement soon. Hey I got to take care of Jake before he throws a fit. Talk to you later." She scurried off before I could say any more. But really, what else could I say? The Bitch got her way on everything. Dimitri. Family. And now her on class to teach.

_Yep. I was done for._

"Yeah, okay," I mumbled. I didn't know how to react to all of this. But for starters, I wanted to beat the shit out of someone. Someone with a long, black mane, blue eyes, and a nasty scar on her face.

I could feel through the bond Lissa was nervous -_again._ She had something to tell me that she knew I wasn't going to like. And now I knew what she was nervous about.

I thought about calling her, but then I quickly dropped that idea. I knew she would be in council meetings right now. Especially if this was going on. I would have to catch up with her later. I finished my pancakes and paid my bill. I was on my way to the gym for my normal routine when Eddie caught up with me.

"Hey. Headed toward the gym?" he asked me.

"Yup. I thought you would be on duty. You were gone before I got up," I answered.

"No, I…um..ah..I had to go in early to file a report about a fight that broke out at a lounge last night." He shook his head. My guess was recalling the bar fight.

He looked like he wanted to tell me something more, then shook his head again, like he was clearing it. I guess he thought better of it. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What? Spit it out! I know you have something to say, so just get it over with," I told him.

"Nah, its nothing," He replied, shrugging one shoulder.

I shook my head. "What? Does it have to do with the announcement from the council?" My voice held a bitter note to it.

"What announcement?" He looked puzzled. Huh, if Margie knew about it, why didn't Eddie or I know sooner?

"Something about Moroi using offensive magic. That Tasha got going." I tried not to sound sarcastic, but it didn't work.

Eddie's eyebrows lifted and his eyes got wide at that. "No. I don't know anything about that."

"Then what's got you looking like that. And don't tell me nothing. And while your at it, do you mind if we get moving?"

"Yeah sure."

We started walking again, I was so glad because my feet were freezing. i needed to keep the blood pumping so I could heat them up again.

"So, what's got you looking like that? Speak Castile. I'm not in the mood for guessing game's this morning."

He nodded. "Um…. I was….that is, I was wondering how your doing," he stammered, looking down at the ice covered walkway as we went.

I spared a glance in his direction. He had a concerned look on his face. Worried even.

"I'm good. You know how I am, I just roll with the punches," I replied. Trying to have a convincing air to it. "Nothing can keep me down for long."

"You sure?" He gave me a dubious look. "I mean, I ran into Christian last night, and he told me he invited Dimitri and Tasha to stay at their house when they showed up here. He said it was like an off handed comment that he just blurted out before he thought better of himself. He was kind of worried about you, too. But he said Tasha was so happy he wanted her to stay there, he just couldnt take back the offer."

He looked back up at me with a sidelong glance. I ignored his worried expression, and just steeled myself from coming off as a bitch. "Tasha wants to stay with them so she could be with Lissa while he's practicing his combat training with the Guardian's." Eddie turned his whole head in my direction, ignoring the ice on the side walk as he said with a pitying voice, "It's been _five years_. You sure your okay?"

_Dimitri and Tasha._ I don't think I will ever get used to that. I missed half of what he had said afther that part. I was feeling a bit like a viper had just jumped up and bit the shit out of me. And believe me, it hurt.

"Yes. I'm sure," I lied. "Actually I talked to _him_ yesterday." I did _not_ mean for that to slip out. I kept my head down, trying to make it look like I was worried about my step's. Well, I was actually, I didn't want to bust my ass on the ice that built up from the rain yesterday.

Eddie stopped walking and clasp on to my forearm. Worry flashing like a beakon in his eyes, and concern lacing his every word.

"Rose, I cant imagine being you right now, so I'm not even going to say '_I know how you feel'._ 'Cause, well, I don't. But if you need someone to talk too, I'm here." He gave me a reassuring smile and gave my arm a quick squeeze before releasing it. Then we started walking again.

"I know you are. Thanks for the offer. But I'm doing okay, for now anyways." I smiled back at him to try to let him know I really meant it. He gave me a head nod, acknowledging my effort, but didnt say any more about the subject.

We reached the gym and Eddie stepped ahead and opened the door for us.

I walked in and found the gym crowded.

"What's today?" I asked Eddie.

"Uh Rose, this is the one day of the month someone_ has_ to spar with you." He laughed.

I had a grin on my face, too. No doubt my eyes lit up. I could kick some ass today, and they couldnt just quit and walk out on me like some little punk. They would have to face me or get mocked indefinately. This was a win/win situation!

"The tournament! Damn, how did I forget about that? Yesssss!" I cheered.

At least I had someway to relieve some stress. All this Dimitri and Tasha business had really got my head fucked up.

"Hey Jade, what's doing?" I asked.

Jade was another guardian who lived here at court with her charge. She also was a good friend of mine. I had made a lot of friends here. But aside from Eddie and Ben, she was one of my favorite guardians. I think it may be due to the fact that she's a woman. Or the fact she has a sense of humor like my own. Plus we're the same age; that's a bonus.

But she also takes her guardian duties very seriously. She and I shared the same watch at the main gates on the weekdays. She's about my height. A little less curvier than me with cropped light brown hair that shows off her six _molnija _marks. She's cute enough though, and doesn't have trouble finding a boyfriend. Right now she's on the out's with her ex, I think she likes Eddie, though. She lights up when she is around him. I have to make a mental note to make sure I urge him into taking her on a date. Eddie is just too shy.

"Hey Rose, Eddie, are you two joining the tournament?" Jade asked.

A wicked grin was set on my lips. "Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world! This is the only time I can spar without someone just up and quitting on me after a few rounds!"

All three of us laughed at that. They knew how hard it was for me to find a sparring partner. The last time I sparred with Eddie I broke his nose. _On accident,_ I might add. I was having a really bad day. I apologized to no end for months afterward.

And poor Jade, she was about the only one who would give me a sparring match. She was fast, and could leave a wicked bruise. I should know, she left me a good one on my shin a few weeks back. Lissa wanted to heal it, but I wouldn't let her. I didn't like her using Spirit for minor stuff like that. She understands, and only does it in case of an emergency. She doesn't want Spirits dark side controlling her -or me. She worries about me constantly to the point that it gets down right annoying.

"Yeah, I'm in." Eddie was joining me in the excitement. He, too, had a big smile on his face.

Eddie takes his Guardian duty _extremely_ serious. Sometimes too serious. I think him and Jade would make a cute couple. I could just picture them two together.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Eddie asked me.

"No," I told him smugly. He gave me a '_what the hell'_ look.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" he ask.

"Like what?" I didn't think I had a _'look'_ on my face.

"Like a frickin' science experiment." He blushed a little and looked toward his feet.

Yes, definitely too shy. I'm going to break him of that shyness one day. I am going to have to push him on the Jade thing, too. And if I cant get to him, I am going to start on Jade. It's obvious they both like each other.

I chuckled at that comment.

"Nothing," I said loftily. "Nothing at all"

He turned to Jade. "Do you know who's turn it is to collect the entry fee?"

"Actually, you've found the one your looking for. It's my turn. So, therefore, I have to sit out. Man, this bites. I wish I could join." she pouted.

_Oh my god!_ If he can't take the hint with _that_ line, the boy is a zombie.

I did a "Hhm hum" noise, and he shot me a look of panic. Huh, maybe he's not a zombie after all? I think he picked up on Jade's commentary also.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "You want to kick some ass that bad? Maybe next time, Killer."

All three of us laughed at that comment. Jade and I would like two halves of the same person. She liked a good fight right along with the rest of us.

"Hey, guys, I'm going for my run. Let me know when it's about time to start, okay?" I handed Jade my money for the fee.

"Yeah, sure thing, Hathaway," Eddie responded. Looking relieved that I was finally leaving, taking my opinions with me so I didnt embarass him any more than I already had.

I waggled my eyebrows at him, and then gestured to Jade with my eyes and a nod of my head when she wasn't looking. She was putting the money in an envelope and wrote down my name. He gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

He turned back to Jade as I was walking away. I secretly hoped he would ask her out right then, but I knew he wouldn't.

"I hope I don't draw Rose's name! I don't want to wind up with another broken nose," I heard him tell her with a groan.

Jade cracked up. I think she would have laughed even if he would have told her she looked like shit.

I made my way to the side door in the gym that connected to the outside track. Even though we had this shitty weather, the outdoor track stayed maintained immaculately. I didn't like the inside track upstairs. Its above the gym, hollowed out in the center so you can see the gym below. I liked running outside, having fresh air in my lungs; and when I run late in the evening, the sun on my face.

I was on my fifth and final mile, when I saw Eddie waiting by the door waving me over.

I jogged over to him and had to pant for a few moments before I caught my breath.

"Ready?" He asked.

I waited a couple of more breaths, nodding in the mean time. "Yup, yo…you.. drew …a….a name yet?" I managed.

"I got Greg, he's such and an asshole" Eddie rolled his eyes.

I laughed at him. The last time I sparred with Greg, he gave up after the first round. Sore loser.

"Well, now you can kick his ass then. And just think, you wont even get in trouble for it!" I couldn't help laughing at him. This was just too fun to pass up. I knew he would do the same to me. That's how we were: a fun, light hearted group that loves to joke with each other.

Eddie shook his head and sighed. "You don't have to smell his B.O. The guy should have learned how to use deodorant by now. What is he? Like thirty?"

That comment just made me laugh harder. I assumed Eddie thought it was funny too, cause he gave a light chuckle. No matter how big an asshole Greg was, Eddie would never tell him something like that. He would never embarass someone on purpose or be outright mean to them; he was just too kind of a guy.

"Come on. Lets go. I want to find out who my opponent is."

* * *

_**I really hope all you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will contain some ACTION!**_

_**Please be nice and REVIEW! Muwaaah! **_

_**Much love,**_

_**~~~Carmen**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is getting into this story. I have put a lot of time and effort into it. All of the reviews are wonderful! Thanks guys so much! Enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**

**A/N: a question came up about accommodations, answer is coming up.****J **

**BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! I think it is too FUNNY!**

**Also I already have the next chapter ready. Just waiting on comment for this chapter before I post it!**

Eddie and I made it back inside the gym, just in time to hear Jade stating the rules of the tournament. Who ever works the game, also has to be the one to keep track of the bracket. Therefore acting as the 'official' judge. She had another guardian there to help with the points. I can't remember the guys name, he's new- just started here, when his Moroi decided to live at court.

"Okay everyone can I have your attention?" Jade's voice rang out above the banter of the crowd that had gathered to either watch or enter the tournament.

"Settle down, settle down. We need to get this party started!" She waited a few minutes for everyone to get to their seats in the stand. Eddie and I made our way to the stand. I was shocked when I seen Lissa and Christian there, I was working so hard to block out her emotion's, that I didn't even realize she was that close to me. We hurried over to them and took a seat's beside her, that she was saving for us.

"Finally, I have been waiting to talk to you all day. I thought you were going to come see me this morning!" she said.

I gave her a quick half hug. "It's good to see you too, Liss."

She had an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. When you didn't show up this morning, or call, I started to think all sorts of things." This pregnancy is really doing a job on her moods, I don't see how Christian can deal. I would have went slap nuts by now. Thank god she only has one more month to go.

I gave her a grin. "What? You thought I'd ran away or something?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know what to think! I know how you are. Spontaneous and all, when you get a whim, you go with it! You could have ended up in Tim-Buc-Two, for all I know."

I had to laugh at her, this was just too priceless. "Liss, come on. I'm not that bad. _Yet_." I joked.

She got a serious expression suddenly. "We need to talk. Privately."

"Later. Okay? I need my head in the game right now." I told her. I did not want to have that conversation _here._

"Okay. Later though." She agreed. I didn't test the bond, I didn't want to know right now.

"Hey, how's my little be-be doing?" I rubbed her belly. She cant stand everyone wanting to touch her stomach, she says it's an 'invasion of privacy.' The only ones she lets is Christian and me.

'_I like the sound of your voice'_

"Huh?"

"Huh what?" She asked me.

"You like what?" I asked her.

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just waiting for the tournament to start."

I looked around at Christian and Eddie, but they seemed to be in their own little world.

"Uh, okay." I was dumbfounded. I know I heard someone talking to me, unless I am cracking up. Which I wouldn't doubt for that to happen one bit right about now. I mean, fate must be issuing out a notice to; '_Make Rose lose it_, _she needs another problem on her plate'._

"Okay, everyone ready?" Jade yelled. She got a loud response, in unison when everyone said '_Yeah!'_

"The rules are simple. The first rule; No punching above the neck, any blows landing above the neck calls for an immediate disqualification. Rule number two; if you step out or land out, of the red circle, your opponent scores a point.

Rule number three; at the end of a fifteen minute round, whoever scored the most points during that round advances to the next round. You will hear a buzzer at the end of each rounds signaling the end of the round.. When the buzzer goes off, no more contact can be made. If you do, you will lose a point for each blow.

Guardian Shutt and I will be monitoring the combat.

When we are down to two, you will have three rounds of ten minutes each. Unless one of the contestants forfeit said round. The winner of that round will win the tournament and cash prize and don't forget, they will have the bragging rights for a _whole_ month! I know how some of you are. Hate to lose a fight, but there can only be one winner! If there is a tie in points you will receive one extra minute for the round. Now, with that being said; are there any questions?" No one had any. "Very well, I will call the first match-up." Jade checked her clip board and called the first match. "Guardian Hayes and Guardian Johns, come to the circle and shake hands please."

Christian got an excited look on his face. "Oh, man I am so doing this next month!"

Lissa and I both turned toward him and busted out laughing.

"What? I can handle my own. Did you forget we have daily practice for our Moroi combat classes?" He sounded really defensive.

"You'll get your ass kicked out there, this isn't a practice, this is the real deal." I warned him.

"I bet you I can take some of them!" He protested.

"Christian, if you want to really give them a challenge, get Rose to spar with you." Lissa meant it as a joke, but he didn't see it any humor in it.

"Are you fucking crazy? She'd kill me just for the hell of it!" He shrieked.

That made all of us crack up. He didn't think it was funny though.

Eddie was taking a drink of his water and almost spewed it all over him, he was choking on a laugh.

Christian kept muttering about something to himself, but we didn't pay attention to his rambling

I tuned out Christian and the sparring match and turned back to Lissa.

"How was your day?" I asked.

She sighed "Same ole, same ole. Although I do have to talk to you about something _very_ important." I could feel through the bond she was hiding something and was very nervous about it.

I didn't ask. I think I already had a clue as to what it was. The '_announcement'._

I just smiled at her and nodded my head. Someone called my name and I glanced around trying to find the source.

"Rose!" I saw Adrian and Mia strolling hand and hand our way.

"Hey guys." I said. Everyone else said hey too.

"Little Dhampir, you best not let me down! I got a lot riding on you." Adrian winked at me and flashed me a brilliant white smile. Mia just shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh god." I muttered. "Who's the bookie this week?"

"Sanders, he said he thinks that his brother can take you." Adrian gave an amused laugh. "He even said that he's so confident Greg can take you out, that he raised the stakes; he'd double whatever I would wager. Of course I couldn't resist _that_ bet!"

"Well, I don't want to burst your bubble or anything, but I don't think your going to find that out today." I mused.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Why's that?"

"Cause Eddie's going to rip him a new one before I get a chance. He drew his name."

"Really? Hmm, maybe I got time to catch up with him and change the bet." Adrian looked at Eddie.

"How you feel about it Eddie? Can you take him?"

Eddie bowed his chest up "It's in the bag." he said with a confident grin.

I gave a small chuckle at Eddie's typical guy response, but didn't say anything.

"Want a water Rose? I'm going to get me another one, seeing as how I choked on my last one." Eddie asked. "Anyone?"

Christian made a scowl at Eddie's comment. Lissa and I let out a little giggle.

I nodded but no one else wanted anything. I watched Eddie walk toward the fridge, and what or rather who, I saw standing right inside the door, took my breath away.

Dimitri was leaning against the door frame, with his arm's crossed over his chest. His hair was tied back around the back of his neck. All six foot seven of him. That glorious large frame. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen on this planet. It made my heart clench every time I'd see him.

He shot a glance in my direction, and I hurried and dragged my gaze away, before he could see me gawking at him, back to the match that was going on. I couldn't concentrate on the men sparring in the circle. All my thought's were on Dimitri, the man I would never have. The love I would never know. The life we would never share.

All the thoughts running through my mind started to piss me off. All the different scenario's that could have made my life much easier and of course happier. All the weight of those aspects were dragging me into a bottomless pit. I was drowning in it. How in the hell did my life get so fucked up? My heart was pounding, I thought it would jump right out of my chest. My mind was reeling. My breathing was getting ragged. Lissa noticed my change in mood. I got much quieter than I was before.

"Rose, what's wrong?" She whispered.

I nodded my head in Dimitri's direction, but keep my eyes forward.

She looked in the direction that I had gestured. "Just don't think about him. Ignore it." she told me.

I gave a harsh laugh. "Could you '_ignore it'_ if it were Christian?"

I felt sympathy coming through the bond. "I'm sorry. No, I guess not. I wish I could help you. I mean I wish I could do something, anything. I hate you feeling this way."

And she did. I felt all her worries about me, coming through the bond, like I was a target and they were the arrows. Lissa leaned over and rested her head on my shoulders.

"_I feel so useless. I hate when things bother you like this. Maybe you should get out of here for a little while?" _She sent the message to me through the bond.

I took a swig of my water Eddie had brought me.

I shook my head again. "Don't worry everything's fine. It'll pass." I gave her a tired smile. She threw her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze. Not easy to do with her baby bump going on.

"I know." She said in a small voice.

Eddie's match with Greg was the third one. It really wasn't that interesting. Eddie wailed on him the whole fifteen minutes. Greg didn't even get in a good hit in.

Eddie won by a landslide. There were thirteen contestants, so therefore someone gets a buy. Yay! Lucky me. I thought sarcastically. Out of thirteen people, I am the one who got drew for the buy. I don't have a fight till the second round. The one day I really need to relieve some pressure, and damn it I have to wait.

I sat there, patiently I might add, for about two hours watching kicks and punches, waiting for my chance to jump in. I was ready, so, so ready. I was squirming in my chair.

Finally Jade called me out. I was matched up with Lark. He's a decent looking guy, nice enough too. But he has proven himself as a very worthy opponent.

We stepped into the circle and shook hands, then it was on. Everything I had been feeling these last twenty-four hours, made their presence known. I unleashed a world of fury on poor Lark.

I squared my shoulders and rolled my neck to loosen the tension.

Lark came at me with a right jab to my right shoulder, I side stepped it. And landed a right kick to his inner thigh, making him stumble a little, but he quickly regained his balance. _Point Hathaway_! His fist shot out and connected with my upper left arm. _Point Lark! _Ah, the pain that he unleashed with that hit was almost enough to break my arm, but I shook it off. I was going to have a wicked bruise there tomorrow. My next blow landed on his upper shoulder. _Point Hathaway! _I seen the pain in his face with that landing. But the face I seen fighting me, was not Lark's. I struck out again before he could compose himself and landed a roundhouse to his left side, making him stumble out of bounds. _Two Point's Hathaway! _It continued on that way, back and forth, giving and receiving blows for a while. He struck out with a sweep to my legs, but I quickly jump back. I was so focused on my Tasha and Dimitri situation that I was just moving without thinking. Like a robot, dodge, hit, dodge, hit. Then I did something I truly did not know I could do, cause I had never done it before. With my next roundhouse, I was so high, I didn't know I could catch that much air, it struck him in the jaw! He flew back, stumbling into Jade making them both fall on their ass.

The whole crowd grew eerily silent. I rushed to their side in a panic.

"Oh my god Lark, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that! Oh god, are you alright?_ Answer me!_" I didn't realize he was unconscious. " Jade, Jade are you okay? Shit! I am so, so sorry"

I gave Jade my hand to help her up, she stood and was a little dazed and wobbly, but she wasn't seriously hurt, but Lark, he was knocked out cold.

"_Lissa! Lissa get over here! Please!_" I was frantic. Lissa came rushing over as fast as her waddling legs could carry her.

"Are you guys oka….." Her eyes went wide when they fell on Lark. "_Oh my god!" _She exclaimed.

He was sprawled out on the gym floor. His jaw hanging to the right side of his face. It was broken**. **_Severely broken_**.** He was moaning in pain. She immediately bent over and started healing him. I felt the joy that the magic brought Lissa. But I was too concerned about Lark to concentrate on that.

Eddie joined us on the floor around Lark. He came too a few seconds later, dazed and confused.

"Oh god Lark. I so did not mean to do that!" I felt bad, really, really bad. But I was fighting in a blind fury, taking my frustration out on him.

A stretcher was called in so he could be taken to the medical clinic. I apologized to no avail.

"Jade I am so sorry. Honest I swear, I did not mean to do that. I don't know what came over me!" Well, techniquely that wasn't true, I had a certain _someone_, or rather _someone's_ on the brain.

Jade was still shaking her head, trying to gather herself.

"It's fine Rose, shit happens. But, um….you know that this is a disqualification, right?" she said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know. I really am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you. Name it. It's yours!"

"No, no, none of that. I told you I'm fine. It's Lark you knocked out. You need to pledge yourself to him, not me."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm going straight to the med. Clinic from here. But I really am sorry. I didn't me…"

She waved me off. "It's fine. Really. Go check on Lark."

"I'm on it." I told her.

I turned around and faced the crowd. All of their mouths were hanging open, shocked by what just happen.

"Boy, I really don't want to piss you off and get on your bad side! Damn, I thought a broken nose was bad, but that's nothing compared to what you just did to Lark. I consider myself lucky! How in the hell did you do that?" Eddie was rambling.

I shook my head. "I have no clue." I muttered.

"Well whatever it is, you need to teach me it."

"God I feel so bad."

"Damn Rose, you _knocked_ him out!" Eddie's banter was getting on my last nerve.

"Give it a rest! _Please!"_ I snapped.

I felt bad enough, I didn't need Eddie's commentary making me feel worse.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I didn't mean to bite your head off, it's just I feel bad enough already."

"No worries Rose. I get it. Don't sweat it." He smiled at me and then strolled back to his seat.

Everyone's eyes were wide, I think they didn't think someone as small as me could take down a man more then twice my size like that, hell I didn't think I could do that either. I knew I was a good hand to hand fighter, and yeah I may have beat him otherwise, but damn I didn't expect that.

When I made it to the door, the crowd broke out in loud conversations. I heard comments like, _'Dude, did you see his mouth? It was like hanging on the floor!',_ and '_That was awesome, she's got mad skills!' ,_ and '_She really must not like him!' _

I did _not_ want to hear that shit! I was kicking myself already. I have learned my lesson, the hard way unfortunately; No more sparring with someone while I am that upset.

I brushed past Dimitri, not even sparing him a glance. I knew he was staring at me, I pointedly ignored him, and walked out the door.

**I had to capture Rose's anger! Let me know what you guys think?**

**Please review! **_**Friendly**_** advice is always welcome. J))**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is short, but believe me by no means is it boring. I really hope all of you enjoy it!**

**You guys rock, as far as reviews go. Thanks!**

I rushed over to the medical clinic and dashed inside. My heart was thumping so hard, I thought it would burst in my chest. I was panting so heavy, it was hard to get in a good breath.

My mind was racing. I reached the front desk, it took me a minute to catch my breath. I ran so fast to get here to make sure Lark was okay, I pushed my legs as fast at they could carry me. The receptionist looked up at me when I scrambled in the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked stiffly

Man, what the fuck it wrong with her?

"Yeah…I …I need to see Guardian….Lark." I finally managed to spit out.

She gave me a cynical look. Ah, so that's what it is. No doubt she heard what happen. "I'm sorry the doctor is checking him out right now. You may take a seat and wait for him if you wish." She wasn't down right rude about it, but her voice had a sharp edge to it

"Do you know about how lo…." Before I even finished my sentence I heard a door open.

"Lark!" I screamed. He was coming out of one of the exam rooms down the hall. I rushed over to meet him. "Are you okay? I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that. What ever you need just ask! If I am capable, its yours. Are you hurting? Did you have a concussion? What did the doctor say?" I fired off some rapid questions at him. "I feel horrible!" When I finally gave him a chance to speak, a little smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Rose, calm down. The princess patched me up real good. No need to bust a vein!" He gave a soft laugh at me. I must have looked like a maniac to him. I was a mess. "The doctor said that if I did have a concussion, Princess Vasilisa healed it. She has one hell'va gift for healing. If only it could work on my pride. I am never going to live that down." He gave a soft chuckle.

I nodded my head, but I still wasn't convinced. "You sure your alright? Name what you want, if it's for me to take your shift, its yours. I'll do it. Whatever you want it's yours!"

He had an evil looking grin on his face. "Well, there is one thing I want."

"What? Name it."

"I heard your birthday is coming up. Is that correct?" He asked

I did not like where this was going. "Yes." I replied tentatively.

"Well then, lets celebrate. Let me take you out for it. Dinner and dancing the whole nine yards." His eyes were dancing with hope.

"Um..I think I ah… may be on duty." I lied. But I needed an out. Fast.

"It doesn't have to be that exact day. How about the next time your off?" He offered.

"Well, I wont have any days off anytime soon. I am filling in for Ben. He had family business to take care of." That was the honest truth. Maybe by the time Ben comes back, Lark would have forgotten about the date?

He gave me a full grin. "No problem. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I can wait."

I groaned internally.

We strode out of the med. clinic's door and was headed back toward the gym.

"Yeah, um sure. It would be nice to go out with a _friend._"

His smile faltered a little on my last word, but he quickly recovered. "Okay then it's a date!"

I stopped walking, cause I damn sure didn't want to go back to the gym, an I sure as hell didn't want to talk about a _date_ with him. He paused beside me.

"Your headed back there? The gym I mean."

He nodded. "Yep, I want to see who wins."

"Okay then, I will ..um.. See ya later. And…ah.. Lark I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do that, you know."

He nodded again. "I know Hathaway. Just remind me not to get you pissed at me." He laughed at his joke.

I gave a small smile, even though I didn't think it was funny.

"I got to go. Take care, okay?" I told him.

Lark took off to the gym.

I sat down on a bench in the main courtyard. I decided I needed to know what was up with Lissa, time to get the drama over with.I pulled out my cell and dialed Lissa's number. She answered it on the second ring.

"_Rose, where are you?"_

I laughed. "_Liss cant you just answer with a simple hello for me?"_

"_Sorry, hey. Now, where are you?"_

"_I'm in the main courtyard near the fountain. You still at the gym?" _I asked her.

"_Yep, Christian wants to wait around to see who win's the tournament. Eddie won his last match too, so I think he might make it to the final round, not that I had a doubt he couldn't. He spar's with you, for Christ -sake! Well, he does every now and then when he's brave enough." She gave a snort. _

"_Yeah he doesn't like to spar that often with me, hell no one does!" I groaned. _

"_Stay put right there. I'm on my way. Wait there for me okay? This is the perfect time for some privacy."_

"_Yes, it is. I'll stay put. So take your time. Watch out, there is ice from last night's rain that built up; you don't have Christian with you to melt your path for you." _I told her.

"_Don't worry I will." _She laughed

"_You want me to come meet you? I don't want you to slip and fall, cause that be-be is precious cargo, you know!"_

"_Aw, Rose, I'll be fine. See you in a few!"_

She's not the only one whose got the market cornered to worry about someone. I worry about her constantly.

It didn't take her long to get to me. She waddled up about ten minutes after we hung up. Lissa made her way over to the bench in which I was sitting on.

"You look tired. How much rest did you get last night?" I asked.

She sat down beside me.

"Enough. I'm going to call it an early night tonight. The further I get, the more tired I am."

"What did the doctor tell you last week?" She has to go every week now, since she is getting closer to her due date.

"Healthy a as a horse. Too bad I look like a cow!" She muttered

"Nah, Liss, your still beautiful!" I crowed.

"You and Christian can give it a rest now ya know. I cant fit in any of my clothes. I have to wear this maternity crap."

"Hey I like that outfit!"

"Yeah, me too. I just hope I don't get any bigger." I felt nervousness overcome her.

"Hey, what's doing? Why so nervous?"

She gave me a weak smile. "Did you hear about the councils' decision on the Moroi

Memorandum?"

"Yeah, Margie told me this morning at the café, when I had breakfast. They're going to make some big public announcement, huh?" I said

" Yeah it's planned for day after tomorrow. Tasha is going to be one of the trainers for the classes." She hesitated for a moment, so I nodded my head so she could continue. "The group will be trained here Rose." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Tasha is moving here. To Court, I mean. And while we're on the subject. They are n…"

I cut her off. "Whoa. What the hell?" I did _not _imagine this!

"Your telling me I am going to have to endure _her_,_….him…them?_" My voice was way higher than normal. I didn't mean to yell, but that's how it came out, and Lissa flinched at it.

"Rose, I am so, sorry! She made the announcement last night at dinner. I wanted to tell you sooner, but we never got any alone time together. I thought about telling you over the phone, but I wanted to be with you when you found out."

My heart sank. Now how in the hell am I suppose to avoid _them?_ "_Ah hell!"___

My shoulders slumped into defeat. There is no way I am leaving Lissa. She is my sister. And now the baby will be here within a month. I am the Godmother. There no way I am abandoning her now, not that I would anyway. I don't have to get cozy with either one of them. I can do this. I am a guardian for crying-out-loud.

I will just have to muster up some 'Rose bravado.' That's it. I can do this.

Just like Lissa was reading my mind. "Rose, you're a strong person. I have faith in you. If it were me, I couldn't. I'm weak, you're the one that's always held me up. I know you will do what is necessary. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" I muttered.

"Come on, Rose. Its me, we're alone. Talk!"

"I still love him Liss. I think about him all the time." She pulled me against her, she wrapped her arms around me and started stroking my hair like I was a child that needed the comfort of its mother.

I lost it. Being here with just Lissa, it felt good to let it all out. We sat there for a long, long time. Her murmuring things to console me like as if I was her child. When I finally quit sobbing, she wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"Feel better?" she asked

"Yeah actually I do. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I reached out and rubbed Lissa's swollen belly. "Hey be-be, you have a great mommy. Your lucky, kiddo. We cant wait to meet you."

"_I like your voice"_

I froze. My eyes widen in shock. My hand froze on Lissa's belly.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lissa notice my abrupt appearance.

"Di….did….Shit! …..Oh. My. God.!" I stammered.

"What? What's wrong?" Lissa got worried.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You are not going to believe this!" I exclaimed.

"Believe, what? Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know" I whispered.

"Rose you are worrying me. What happen?" She sounded almost frantic.

"I think your baby can communicate with me"

She was shocked to say the least. And me? I was trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

"What!"

**I know this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love all you wonderful readers! Thanks so much for all the great reviews I have been getting! MUWAH!**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

**x***********************************************************************************x**

I didn't leave Lissa's till late last night. We stayed up pondering all the scenarios of how or why this kind of thing would or could happen. Christian said it was probably me who'd got knocked senseless in the tournament. He told me I needed to see a shrink for hearing voices in my head!

But as I lay there thinking about it, one conclution that we didn't think of-and I knew it should have been the first idea to dawn on us-I wondered if its because Lissa and I shared a bond. Techniquely the baby is a part of Lissa, so therefore could the bond extend down to her children? Hmm, the more I thought about it the more it started to make sense. But if so, would that bond carry beyond childbirth? We are suppose to meet up this afternoon for lunch, I am going to run it by her then and see what she thinks.

Ugh, time to get my ass out of this bed. I need to find someone to spar with me this morning, and no, I'm not going ape shit on them. Poor Lark, I hoped he was okay.

Eddie's off today, maybe he will spar with me. I got out of bed, got dressed and headed out to find Eddie.

It didn't take me long. He was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating a donut, while reading a newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" He greeted me.

I flashed him a sweet smile and had a pleading look on my face. He got suspicious immediately .

"Morning." Was all I said.

He quirked an eyebrow. " I know there's more. You got that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked him innocently.

"That look that says 'Eddie would you… 'look'."

Yep, he was right. I knew I did. "I don't have any look on my face. Cant I just be happy to see you?" I tried to deny it.

"Oh shit, what is it?"

I stifled a laugh, but I felt the corners of my lips tug into a smile. "I was just wondering if you were busy this morning?"

"Do I look stupid to you? I know what you do in the mornings and the answer is not no. But _Hell No!_"

"Aw, come on Eddie. Pleasssssssseeee!" I begged. I even got down on one knee in front of him and clasp my hands together. "I promise I wont break your nose again! God! A girl screws up once and she cant live it down." I said sarcastically.

"Ah Rose? How many people spar with you on a regular occasion?" He quizzed me.

"Well, there's Jade and um..um well there's Jade" I got off my knee's. They weren't getting me anywhere.

"God, Ben would do it!' I grabbed me two doughnuts and a glass of milk and started chewing.

"That's because Ben has the hots for you! I on the other hand can see through your siren façade." he started laughing.

I glared at him. He dropped his eyes back down to the newspaper he was reading.

"You know, you sitting there in your robe, drinking coffee, eating a doughnut and reading the damn newspaper, makes you look twice your age! Would you like for me to get a cane for you Gramps?" This time I got the last laugh, he glared at me, but I kept laughing. He pointedly ignored me and went back to his paper.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you that roundhouse? How can I if you wont spar with me?" I thought I had made a valid point.

"If I have to be the dummy, then no thank you."

"Fine then. I'll find someone else!"

"Good luck with that." He muttered.

I glared at him, not that he noticed, cause his eyes never left the paper. I turn in a huff and strode to where my coat was, grabbed it and darted out the door. I got out in the hall, then the realization of the conversation hit me. I had to laugh, it was funny. Eddie didn't want his ass kicked. Whoever said that females were the weaker sex, were never more wrong. Point proven. I made my way across court heading toward the gym, at last the ice had finally started to melt.

I made it to the gym and started my warm up exercises, -after I turned on the gym stereo-, I forgot my ipod back at the apartment.

I was just finishing up my warm-ups, when the door opened.

"Hey Rose!" _Oh. My. God. What is she doing here? _I turned around and found Tasha walking toward me.

"Morning." I kept all the bitterness out of my voice, but oh it was so hard to do.

"I was hoping I would find you here! Christian told me that you like to spar in the mornings before your jog. He also told me you have a hard time finding a partner." I so was not touching that opening for a snide comeback. And I am going to kill Christian the next time I see him. He better hope he can light me up before I get my hands around his throat and choke the shit out of him.

"Um, yes I do."

A smile spread across her face. "Well then, consider yourself lucky. Cause you have a volunteer right here!" _Holy fucking shit_! She was serious. _I could cause some serious damage here._

A frown came upon my lips. "Don't take this the wrong way or nothing," _Or do I don't care, _is what I thought, "I mean, I know you teach martial arts, but have you ever done this before?"

She lit up. "Yes, Dimka and I do it all the time. Don't worry, I don't expect you to take it easy on me. I just need to start practicing more. We are going to be starting up training here soon. So I need all the time you can spare."

'_Dimka and I do it all the time' _Oh she so does not want to go there with me!

A wicked grin crept on my face. "Okay then, get your gloves on. I'll be right back I have to get my equipment out of my locker." The whole way to my locker I had a debate going on in my head. Am I really doing this? Maybe I am just dreaming it. It's not like I haven't fantasized about beating the life out of her before. Would I really hit her? _Hell, who am I kidding? Of course I would hit her_. The thought of my fist reaching out and connecting with her pretty little face made my day. _Now_, I was on cloud nine.

I returned to the circle in which Tasha was waiting for me. We agreed on a thirty minute match._ Thirty minutes is enough to leave my mark. Oh, and they will be noticeable. Hell __**five**__ minutes was enough for me._

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Tasha sighed. She got in a crouch position. Me? I stayed upright and relaxed. I found that when I am in that position it helps me stabilize my stance. I don't over think my moves. Helps me concentrate better. And as seeing how Dimitri taught Tasha, therefore I knew all of

her moves by default, cause he taught me all of his moves. I on the other hand have learned a lot of new moves over the last five years. And I hope a lot more self-control. So I don't lose it and bash her pretty little face in or snatch out her black hair. _Hmm I wonder how bad it would hurt if I did rip a chunk out? See if she can handle the pain?_

I toyed with Tasha a little, letting her strike out first. She struck out with a jab from the right, I dodge that and came back with a kick to her shin. She grunted from the force of the blow. I whirled around and elbowed her in the stomach. She almost keeled over from the force of that blow. _I was enjoying this way too much_, I thought. Of all the times I had pictured her face on my opponents, it was a little surreal.

I was smirking eternally. _I wonder how pissed Christian would be is I broke her arm? Maybe it would be worth it to endure his wrath. _I shook the thought out of that image I had pictured out of my head.

I reached out and landed a blow to chest, she was panting heavily, she looked quite stunned that I had hit her that hard. I did even put as much force as had wanted to into it. That's when she made a fatal mistake. She stayed on the defensive. Tasha never once went back on the offense. And I wasn't going to tell her, her mistake. No one told me. I learned it the hard way. By getting a frickin' black eye from my own mother.

She tried to move in a circle too my right. But I let out a blow with my left fist to her ribs. She almost doubled over with that one. She tried to dodge it but she didn't succeed. It stayed like that the_ whole_ time. And the more I fought her the more aggressive I got. I didn't unleash like I really wanted to, I didn't want Lissa pissed at me too bad, cause I knew she would figure it out. But Tasha is still going to have a hell'va lot of bruise's by tomorrow. If not by the end of the day. But the blow that did her in, was when my foot stuck out and caught her on her outer thigh. She lost her footing and twisted her ankle. She didn't even make it twenty minutes, let alone thirty.

"Wow, er ..that.. swell …up quick." she panted. She's breathing hard and I'd didn't even break a sweat yet.

"Yeah, maybe you should put some ice on it. I think we have an ice pack in the fridge here. Hang on, I'll check for you." I was really,_ really_ trying to be civil. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed one of the ice packs out of it. I gave it to Tasha-who had already taken her shoe off- and laid the ice on it.

"Maybe Lissa can heal it for me." she mused.

"No!" I growled. I didn't really mean to come out like that, but that off handed comment pissed me off.

"I mean no, she don't need to be using her magic till she see's the doctor tomorrow." I didn't tell her why, cause frankly that had to do with Lissa, Christian and myself, it was none of her business.

Her eyes had widened at my tone. But she nodded her head anyway.

"So you need some help back to Lissa's?" I asked "Maybe I can .."

"No, no I'm fine. I'll make it back to my room."

"Your room? I thought you and Dimitri were staying with Lissa and Christian."

She shook her head. "We got our own rooms last night."

_Rooms? As in plural? More than one?_ I was not about to question it.

"Sure you don't need my help?" I really didn't want to, but I thought I would play nice. For Lissa and Christians sake.

She stood up. "Yeah, see I can put pressure on it. I'm more worried about the bruises I'll be feeling later." She chuckled. _I hate the sound of that woman's laugh, hell I hate the sound of her voice period._ Chill Rose!

I shrugged, "Um, okay, I need to get started on my run." I told her. I started to turn and make a run for my locker to pick up my equipment before I went to the track outside, when she call to me.

"Rose, do you think that maybe when this," she gestured to her foot, "heals, we can do this again? I mean, I don't want to bother you. Its just I need a lot of training. And from what I've heard around here, you're the best one to get it from. Everyone says you don't go easy on no one. I even heard a rumor yesterday, that you did a roundhouse and broke a guys jaw that was twice your size!" She laughed and shook her head. I guess she thought that was funny somehow.

"_That,"_ I narrowed my eyes at her and said in a voice that was ice cold, "_is no rumor_." By no means did I want to brag, but I was _not_ going to let her sit there and demean my capabilities, I have worked too long and too hard, for someone to belittle me on what I can or cant do.

Her face sobered up quick. "Oh." she whispered. For the first time I have ever seen, she looked like she was at a loss for words.

"Sure, Just let me know when."

I started toward my locker when she called out yet again.

"Rose?"

I stopped and faced her, trying hard to control my breathing, she had really got my blood boiling. "Yeah?" I groaned. _Cant this woman just let me go? _She was really starting to aggravate the hell out of me.

"Thanks." She gave me a tentative smile.

"_Anytime." _And I meant it, whenever she wants me to kick her ass, all she has to do is ask. I will be more than glad too. "See you later." I turned and made my way to my locker, thank god is was near the door that led to the track. I was going to have to do a few extra miles to burn off some of the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins.

I made it back to the apartment in just enough time to get a shower and get dressed, before I had to meet up with Christian and Lissa for lunch. They were

already there waiting on me.

"Hey!" Lissa called out.

"Hey Rose, I heard you beat the shit out of my Aunt this morning."

Lissa rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, I didn't give her anything she didn't ask for!" I crowed. Lissa caught my eye and I knew she picked up on the double meaning in _that_ statement. She just shook her head.

"I am starving!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to take a quick shower. Ran a few more miles than I had originally planned on." I explained.

"No problem. We just got here too."

The waitress came by and took our orders then hurried off. They had a big crowd in here today.

I turned back to Lissa.

"I was thinking this morning about, you know, the baby. And I think I've come up with the answer. We can run it by the doctor tomorrow." I told them.

"What's your theory? Still refuse to admit that your just going delusional, and hearing nonexistent voice's in your head?" Christian smirked.

"Your just jealous cause the baby wants to talk to _her_ _favorite Aunt_! And not you." I said smugly. I turned back to Lissa. "I'm serious. Just hear me out."

He suppressed a scowl, well he tried to.

I then launched into my earlier revelation. By the time I was done Christian mouth was gaped open and Lissa's green eyes were wide.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked them.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you might be on to something here." Christian admitted.

Lissa shook her head. "I don't think my O.B. is going to be able to help us in that department."

"Well, I have another way to find out. Both times I heard…whatever it was…while I was rubbing your belly and talking to the baby. So now I know, I am going to be expecting it, we can test it to see if it happens again!" I finished, not realizing my voice was getting more excited with each word.

"Cant hurt." Christian admitted.

"Why not, what do we have to lose?" Lissa was game.

I got up and walked around the table and knelt down beside her.

"Okay here goes nothing!" I put my hand on her swollen stomach and started rubbing it. "Hey be-be, how are you?" _Nothing._

Lissa was looking at me expectantly. I shook my head. I keep rubbing and then I felt a kick.

"Ow" Lissa groaned. "That was my rib! The baby has been getting a lot more active these last few days."

I spoke again, but I got closer. "Hey be-be, how are you doing in there?"

'_I like your voice'_

I jerked back my hand. Shocked that it actually worked. Then I thought back. Both times I _had_ been close like I had just done.

Lissa and Christian both got excited.

"What? What did you hear?" Christian demanded.

"The same thing I did the last two times. '_I like your voice'. _Wow, that is weird!" I said, shocking myself I sounded so calm.

"No, that is cool!" Lissa exclaimed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really tried to capture what Rose would do. I just hope I did a good enough job! Any whoo. Please review and give me your thoughts! ;~}**

**I would like to thank everyone who has subscribed to this story!**

**Also one last thing; I know everyone is waiting on Dimitri to show up in here, fret no more, he is in the next chapter and the chapter after that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I own nothing, nothing at all!**

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews! **

**Happy reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

I made it to the gym an hour earlier than I normally do. I was surprised when I found so many people in there. Usually its baron this time of day. I was so lost in my thoughts with everything going on. Lissa, the baby, Tasha Ozera wanting to spar. With _me_ no less. How much longer I can avoid Dimitri. Dimitri. Always Dimitri.

"Hath-away please stay!" I heard a musical voice coming from the other side of the gym. I have no clue why people like to make up lyric's with my name.

Jade was making her way over to me, smiling from ear to ear. She was doing a little jig as she walked, shaking her butt and flailing her arms, to the music playing throughout the room She has a uncanny ability to make me laugh. I turned and started to move in her direction. And who I saw just behind her, made me freeze in my tracks. My face paled and the grin I had for Jade, faded. Her eyes widened in mock horror.

"What? Not happy to see me? If its about the tourn….." I shook my head to cut her off. Never peeling my eyes off of the man who shattered my heart then stomped it to pieces. She noticed me staring and turned her head around to see what's got me so geeked out. She let out a low whistle. And waggled her eyebrows.

"Damn girl, if I would have noticed him I wouldn't have made my way over to you. That's for sure. I would have glided right up to him and locked lips. He is fiiiiiiine." I finally dragged my gaze away from him, but not before I saw him look at me with a funny expression on his face.

"Yeah, well if you want him you can have him." I muttered. Her eyes widened with shock. Her smile faltered, and the realization dawned on her.

"Oh man, shit. Don't tell me you two had a thing. Shit, he is some fine exhibit of the male species."

We turned and headed for the lockers.

"If you want to call it that, You better watch though, cause his _girlfriend_ might kick your ass."

"Whoa! You _did_ have a thing! I have never, _ever_ seen this side of you before. Rosemarie Hathaway, If I didn't know better I would think it was jealousy." She tsked me.

I just groaned. It _was_ jealousy along with a few other things. I didn't expect to have this kind of reaction in front of her, or anyone else for that matter either. It was longing, love, desperation, despair, pain, and finally yes, even hate.

I spared a glance back, only to see him watching me. And then our eyes met. How in the hell can one person make butterflies, and anger radiate from someone at the same time? I hurried and turned my head back around. Jade gave me a little nudge as we were walking.

"Rose? You okay?" She is not the overly comforting type. But I guess I put her in an awkward position. She looked at me expectantly. And I just shook my head. I noticed that the gym had an usually large number of Moroi in it this morning.

"Jade, why is there so many people in here?" She gave a soft laugh. And shook her head. Somehow I had a feeling I was _not_ going to like the answer. She is never one to get nervous very easy, but the sound of the laugh that she gave me, proved she actually was.

"Um..you didn't hear?" She cast her eyes on the floor. We had made it to my locker and she was leaning up against the one on the other side of mine. I was rifling through it so I could get my gear out.

"There was some kind of announcement this morning about… um..um… uh" I was losing my patience.

"Oh for shits sake, just spit it out already!" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I couldn't take it any longer. I was getting my gym bag out of the locker so I could grab my gloves.

"Well, someone at the meeting told them if they wanted to see a fighter at work, then they should show up here in the mornings and watch you do your thing." She said it all in one breathe and had to suck in some air when she was done. I dropped my bag and my gloves on the floor. I whirled around so I could look at her to see if she was actually serious. She jumped at my sudden movement.

"You are fucking shitting me right? Please say you are." I didn't realize I was begging. I so, so wanted this to not be true. Nope, the expression she had on her face was totally serious.

"I thought you would have already known about it."

I narrowed my eyes at her and that seemed to make her squirm. "And just who made this little announcement?" I thought I might have a feeling just as to the 'who'it was. And when I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he'd never met Rose Hathaway before.

She shrugged, "I have no idea." I picked up my bag and gloves that I had dropped on the floor. Jade gestured to my gloves, "So you ready? Lets show these people how to really throw down."

I raised my eyebrows at her in mock shock, "Jade, since when are you so eager to spar with me?"

She laughed, "I am _always_ eager to increase my capabilities. Got to learn from the best you know, and everyone here knows that's you." She paused for a minute like she was pondering something. "Aside from your mother, you are the best guardian around. I don't know though, I think you may be able to take her."

I laughed at her comment, " Come on, lets get this over with."

We geared up and made our way to one of the red circles. Jade threw up her hands to me,

"Rose, I want to spar with you, but uh.. I don't want to wind up like Lark. Okay? I'm not asking for you to take it easy on me or anything, I just don't want to end up with a broken bone. The bruises I can deal with. But I just don't want any thing broken. Deal?" She looked like she was a little wary, from my previous outburst. I gave her a wicked grin,

"I'll try my best but I cant promise anything." I was joking with her, but she still looked a little uneasy. We made it to the circle and took our positions. When everyone noticed we were about to start, some rushed to take a seat, some just stood along the walls. All their banter died down and all eyes fell on us. I have always been one for attention, no I take that back, I use to want the attention, but I was not a glory seeker. These past five years had tamed my hunger for attracting attention. I had fell into a comfortable role of being Lissa's guardian. And I really love my job. I would do anything to make Lissa happy and keep her safe. And she in turn would do anything for me. I caught a glimpse of Dimitri out of the corner of my eye. He was leaning against the back wall with his arms folded together across his chest, watching us, well me in particular. He looked like he was trying to get a read on my expression. Too bad for him in the five years we had been apart, I had mastered keeping my thoughts and feelings off of my face long ago. Whatever. I was going to take Lissa's advice and ignore him.

Jade got into a crouch position opposite me and she gestured for the fighting to begin. I struck out with a jab to her chest, which she managed to dodge. And she came back with an upper cut to my sturnum. I was fast enough to step back so that I only caught a glancing blow. " _Point"_ "Point" I agreed. I didn't get the full weight of her punch. I struck out with my foot and caught her in the stomach making her go out of bounds. " "_Double Point." " _Double point." She conceded. It went like that for most of the match. I couldn't help noticing all the people gawking at us. Most were Moroi. All were men. You would have thought they would have seen at least one fight in their life. Granted, this wasn't your average fight. You had two skilled and deadly guardian with lethal hands and feet going at each other. To top it off, they were woman. Not that that matters in the guardian world. Woman work just as hard or harder than most of the men in our world, just to prove themselves. I think we subconsciously have it in the back of our mind, that we have to prove ourselves worthy. Jade came at me with a kick to my side, I managed to back side step just in time for her foot to miss me. I in turn struck out with my famous roundhouse, making it land on her upper arm, causing her to stumble. My kick always carry a harder impact than my hits do. She was fast though, she quickly regained her balance and struck out again. It went like that, giving and receiving some vicious hits and kicks.

When our time was up most of the Moroi, watching had their mouth hanging open, and were bug eyed. The Guardians however, kept themselves composed with neutral expressions.

"You just mopped the floor with my ass! That was one of the toughest matches we've ever had. Damn, I thought I could get a read on you. It seems no matter how hard I try I cant beat you!"

I gave a light hearted laugh, "You did great. I am going to have a few bruises myself you know. Just keep up with your training, you'll improve." I told her.

She shook her head, "I don't know, I work out a lot. And I am the only one who crazy enough to spar with you. You would've thought I could at least connected half of my hits." she gave a soft laugh. "But then again, I do, do better than most when it comes to fighting you."

The crowd gave us a few cheers and praises. Most were dumbstruck at what they just saw.

People started to crowd around us and a few even came up to us patting us on the back and saying , that was the best match they had ever seen. Amongst all the banter I snuck a glance at Dimitri, I seen pride radiating from his eyes, and a smirk that looked like it was super glued on his face. He caught me looking at him, and my face flushed, not that you could tell, I was already hot and sweaty from the fight. _And why in the hell does he have pride showing though? He didn't teach me the moves I just used! I picked them up on my own from various matches since he left. He has no reason to take pride in my work!_ That just pissed me the hell off. _Calm Rose, don't have a stroke! Well if I am honest with myself, he did start my hard-core training. No screw that! He left you! Abandoned! He left you with nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Only heartache, granted that is what makes me train so hard. The only way I can alleviate stress and tension. I should go over there and beat the shit out of him! No, he don't deserve your time or effort._ I guess he must of seen my mental war waging, cause his posture stiffened and all traces of emotions vanished from his face. I turned in a huff and stormed toward my locker. Jade had to skip to catch up with me.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Actually, I didn't even hear the conversations that were going on with the people around me, let alone what she could have possibly have said.

I grunted my reply and she caught me by the arm. She must have realized just how pissed off I really was, cause she let go rather quickly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said though gritted teeth. I started back toward the locker. She quickly caught up with me again and she fell silent the remaining few feet we had left to go. I slammed my fist on the locker. Jade wasn't expecting that and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She gave me a quizzical look, but didn't ask what was going on. I opened the door and started throwing things around. I knew it wasn't very adult like behavior, but it was better than punching someone in the face. I got out my ipod and grabbed my bottle of water. I took a drink of it and as I was about to remove the bottle from my lips I heard footsteps approach from behind me.

"Roza?" I nearly dropped the bottle. I managed to get the lid back on and spun around to face my new attacker. His blows weren't physical, they were mental. The worst kind. Physical wounds heal, mental seem to stay around and torture you for life.

"Jade? Can you give me a minute? I will meet you on the track okay?"

She looked a little apprehensive but she nodded.

"Um…. I cant run today. I am going on duty early. See you at the gate." She informed.

"Ah hell, that reminds me. Can you ask Zurich to stay an extra hour or so if I don't show on time? I have to go to the doctor with Lissa. I didn't get to change the schedule in time. Something unexpected came up."

She nodded. "Yeah, of course." She looked back and forth between me and Dimitri, like she was sizing up an opponent.

"Are you going to be Okay?" She seemed to know that that is where all my anger was spawn from.

I nodded. "Yes. I'll be_ fine." I've lived the last five years without him, _I added in my head.

She gathered her things and told me a goodbye, then she gave Dimitri the look of death as she passed. Even though he was easy on the eyes, Jade seemed a little protective of me. I would have never guessed. Maybe its because of all the rotten relationships she has been in herself? After she made her exit, I turned my attention back to the gorgeous man standing in front of me. The whole time he was there, his eyes never fell off of me. Like he was assessing my physical appearance for the first time._ Hell, it may have been the first time for all it mattered. In the last five years any body fat I may have had, was shed long ago from all the rigorous training I put myself through. My hair was a lot longer, my boobs were bigger, my stomach was toner, my ass was firmer, whatever baby features I had in my face had vanished, but the most noticeable change were in my eyes. They were vacant, distant and very, very haunted._

He cleared his throat and it look like he was trying to muster up some courage. And me? I wanted to just throw myself into his warm embrace and kiss him till my lips fell off.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I really hope I please all of you with this chapter. I worked **_**really**_** hard on it!**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to **_**review**_**. That's how I know if its good or not! If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter sooner. I always stay at least two chapters ahead in case something happens and I cant write for a day or two. So, the more reviews the sooner the chapter goes up! Muwahahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, nothing what so ever! The drama you guys have been waiting for!**

* * *

I turned my attention back to Dimitri. I wanted to tell him just how I felt. How I have been feeling for the last five years of my life. How much heartache and suffering I have gone through. How I cried myself to sleep many, many nights. How I still cry myself to sleep. How I wake up crying. How much despair wracked my body. How I couldn't get out of bed in the morning because of the depression I was in for so long. How I couldn't function on a normal level as a human. How I cant even let another male get close to me because I wont open my heart to anyone for fear of getting it shattered. How I will never have a man hold me again. How I will never feel the love of another man. How much I miss the touch of a man on my bare skin. How I would never feel a gentle kiss from a man of whom I love and would die for. The knowledge that I was cut short of having a romantic relationship with. How I was robbed of a life filled with love. But most importantly how much I still loved him with all of my heart and I would accept him back if he were willing to give it another shot. How I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. How much I longed for his body held tight against mine. How much I wanted to take and press my lips to his and never remove them. Run my fingers through his soft brown mane. Yes, I wanted to jump into his arms and never let him go. But I would not do that. I would not show him any weakness at all. Not in words or actions. I shoved all of that aside and put on a fake façade. A façade that pretends that I am happy and content with the life that I had managed to built in last few years. A façade that I had come to master. One that is filled only with the simplest of emotions. I only had enough energy for the bare essentials. I wanted to unleash my wrath, but I no longer had the need. I had come to terms with my fate a long, long time ago. Just as my mother had. _Alone for life._

We stayed deadlocked for quite a few minutes looking into each others eyes. Testing the waters to see who would speak first. I would be damn if I would be the one to break the silence. I had a strong resolve. One that took me years to maintain. I guess he finally figured that out, cause he was the one to speak up.

"Rose can we go somewhere that is a little less….crowded? I mean if you don't mind?" His voice was smooth, but a little unsure. I only nodded and gestured for him to follow me. I walked to the door that led to the track outside. He complied and trailed along behind me. I walked over to a bench that was set off to the side that overlooked a pond that had large goldfish in it. I took a seat and he followed suit. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. He cleared his throat a few times before he was able to speak. I think me not talking was a little unnerving for him. As graceful as I remember him being, did not apply now. He seemed to be squirming in his seat. Like he couldn't get comfortable. Shifting positions and wringing his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times then let out a gush of air. The bench we were on was small. Him sitting beside me took up all the room. Our legs were touching as well as our hips and shoulders. I just sat there staring at the goldfish swimming in the pond in front of me. I crossed my arms expectantly, waiting for him to make the first move. _Why should I say something first? He was the one who came and sought me out. What was the saying ? A woman scorned…_ I would not give in just to make him feel comfortable. He deserves this discomfort and a hell'va lot more in my book. His silence was really starting to irk me. But as I've said before. I have learned a lot of impulse and self control over the years. That alone goes along way with the progress I had made. He finally gave up on finding a comforting position, he sighed and looked like he was struggling for the words he wanted to speak.

"Rose, I know what I did was hurtful. I should have explained back then. But I …"

That did it. I couldn't take the tone nor the wording. Or it could have been from the anticipation of it all. Who knows? I might have done it eventually, even if he hadn't sought me out. I launched myself like a catapult off the bench and whirled around to him, coming only inches from his face. I bent over him, my face was so close I could feel his breath on mine. I put one hand on my hip and the other in his face. My finger was working adamantly with each word I said.

"_You think?" _I had a very, very sarcastic tone in my voice._ "Did you really think I didn't deserve some kind of explanation back then? Did you think I was not mature enough to handle it? What you thought, you were, just some fling? A one night stand? Some regular 'joe'? That I would move on to the next victim in a few days, week at the most? Was that all I meant to you? A good lay and be done with it?_" I could see the hurt my words cause him. The pain in his eyes said magnitudes. But I didn't give a shit about that. I had years of frustration built up and it was time to release it on the one person in the world I wanted it to fall on._ "What you think, you can waltz back in here and say I'm sorry and all is forgiven? That I could stand to see you with Tasha, excuse me, Lady Natasha Ozera and not be hurt about it. Well if you did, you have another think coming pal._" By this time I was shaking. My whole body trembled and I couldn't make it stop. My breathing was heavy and my heart was thumping wildly. But all I cared about was letting it all hang out. All these years of keeping it pent up, never telling anyone, not even Lissa how I felt. And now it felt really good to release some steam. Dimitri's eyes were wide in shock. Disbelief showed in them. I caught out of the corner of my eyes that a few of the men that was running on the track a few dozen yards away, had stopped to see what all the noise was about. But with each word I said, my voice climbed higher and higher. And I didn't intend to bring it down either. I was so pissed by now I had tears rolling down my face. Tears of fury. But I kept going with it. I didn't care by this point if he saw me cry.

"_You think you can walk back into my life and act like all is forgiven? That I would say 'no problem'? You know what? You two deserve each other!"_ Then I did something that truly astonished me. I hauled back and cracked him in the mouth with everything I had. His head flew back hitting the back of the bench with a loud..Thummppp. His eyes widen in surprise of that hit. Granted it was a very, _very_ hard blow. Probably the hardest I have ever hit someone in my life. Pain instantly surged through my knuckles. Blood immediatly burst free from his lips and trickled down his chin. I didn't wait around to see if he was alright. Hell I didn't care if he was alright. I intended to cause him pain. Just like the pain he had caused me. Yeah his lip would heal, but maybe some of the words I unleashed, would stick in his mind for a long, long time. I stormed off so I could cool down. I was crying so hard I couldn't catch my breath.

Just as I made it through the gate that enclosed the track I heard him yell "Roza". That only made me move my feet that much faster. I was practically running, before I realize where I was going, I was at Mia and Adrian's door pounding the crap out of it. I stood there in the hallway for only a few minutes, but it felt like years, before Mia opened the door. She took one look at me and ushered me inside. She didn't ask any questions, she just pulled me into her arms and held me while I sobbed into her chest. She cooed words that were indiscernible. I couldn't tell what she was saying but the tone of voice she used was soothing. We stayed that way for what felt like hours. When my legs were no longer capable of keeping me upright, we collapsed on the floor together. She never letting go of me. She held me until I quit sobbing, I had snot running down my nose, she quickly got a tissue for me. When she returned she wrapped me in her arms again. Still cooing and smoothing my hair with her fingers. When I finally gained control of myself we moved to the couch. It was only then that I noticed my hand was bloody and swollen. At first I thought it was Dimitri's blood. But I quickly noticed it had been busted wide open. There was blood all over the carpet where we were sprawled out on the floor. I was still hiccupping from crying so hard.

"Wher…where …is…is something..that…I …I can..clean..it" .

Mia shook her head. "No. No don't worry about that." She tilted my head up with her fingers. "Are you okay?" Not a nosy kind, but one that asked if I was mentally Okay. Her voice was gentle. Like I was something that could break with a simple tone.

I nodded my response. When I was finally able to speak, I told her, "Thanks Mia, you are a really good friend." my voice was so low it was amazing if she even heard a word I had spoke.

She grabbed my hand to examine the damage that I did when my fist connected to Dimitri's mouth.

"I think it's broken. I'm not even going to ask how it happen. I can only guess." She wasn't condescending. Only stating the obvious. But I felt the need to try and explain myself, especially since she held me like I was a big baby.

"I lost some self control." My voice was hoarse from all the sobbing.

She smiled, "I see that. I'm going to get you some ice to put on it." She walked to the kitchen and rifled through the freezer, "Ah, I don't have an ice pack, how bout a bag of frozen peas?"

"That'll work." I croaked out.

She grabbed the peas and made haste in getting them to me. She placed them on my knuckles.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed. She winced at the boom in my voice.

"I'm calling Adrian. That needs to be healed. Now." She declared.

I shook my head, I did not want Adrian to use his magic for just a broken hand. "No. I'm fine, really."

"The hell you are. Rose, It's _broken_. Look at it, it looks like it about to explode!"

I didn't have the strength to argue with her, I merely just nodded my head in agreement. She left the couch and went into the next room. I heard her muffled voice coming through the wall. She sounded a little upset, no doubt explaining to Adrian my condition.

She came back with a sweet smile spread across her beautiful face, "He'll be right here. He said it shouldn't take but about ten minutes." I nodded, but she continued, "Ah, Rose," I looked back up at her, "Lissa was with him. I told him not to tell her. I told him that if you wanted her to know, you would tell her yourself. Was that okay with you?"

"Yes." I whispered, "I really appreciate that."

* * *

**Everyone happy? Review and let me know what you think!**

**Did I do a good job in setting up the scene for you?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**This chapter really had me with a case of writers block. i knew what i wanted to happen, i just had to get the right wording going on. **

**Enjoy People!**

**Dont forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Adrian showed up and just like Mia had guessed; my hand was shattered. It hurt like a sonofabitch. It didn't take him long to make the pain go away. Thank god his healing had improved over the years. Its nothing compared to Lissa, but at least it comes in handy when I do decide to do something reckless and break a bone. He wouldn't let me leave till I talked to him about it. Adrian and I have become close over the years. Almost as close as Lissa and I, but not quite. He had seen Dimitri on his way back to the townhouse. He said I did much more damage to him than I had done to myself. Somehow that made me feel better.

I had missed Lissa's doctors appointment. I also had a score to settle with Christian. I made it back to the apartment and thank the heavens Eddie was gone. I didn't want him pestering me about what happen. Everyone at court probably knew I had hit him by now. I was coming out of the shower when I heard a soft rap on the door. I threw a towel around me and one on my head and went to see who was at it.

Lissa was standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a very unhappy look on her face.

I knew that she knew already. "Hey, come in. I was just getting dressed for my shift."

She exhaled the breath that she was holding. _Oh shit, I am in big trouble. Why would she care if I hit Dimitri? Its not like she didn't know this would happen if I would see him. that's why she always tried to keep me away from court when __**they**__ showed up._

"Why does men half to be such an ass?" She was pissed but it wasn't directed at me. _Good. _This pregnancy has made for one moody Lissa.

We made our way back to my room, I was running late, I had to get dressed and do something with the mop on my head.

She was going on and on about a comment Christian had made to another royal about fighting with magic. I soooo did not want to hear about men troubles right now. I had my own to worry about. Plus I had my own score to settle with Christian.

"Oh hey, I fixed the damage you inflicted on Dimitri." I froze. I definitely didn't want to talk about that either. "I saw him coming out of the med clinic, he had a hair line fracture to his jaw. What the hell did you hit him with?"

I laughed. Not that I thought it was funny, just the way she had asked me. "My fist." I replied like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Your fist? Not a kick? How in the world did you do that. You must have really been angry!"

I was thinking to myself, _you have no idea._

I tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. "So what did the doctor tell you?"

I was trying to get dressed so I could take off. But I didn't want to leave Lissa so upset. Maybe talking about the baby would calm her down.

She sighed, " The same thing you said. We will have to wait till she is born before we know how the bond will carry out. But she don't think I will make it to my due date. She said two maybe three weeks tops."

"Huh, well we cant worry about it. I mean would it be so bad? I could look after Andrea too when she is born." I finished getting ready and ran a brush through my hair, leaving it down so it could dry. I didn't have time to blow dry it.

"Nope, I think it would be great. As long as it don't hurt you in any way. I mean the darkness and all." She had a worried look on her face. But I deterred her away from that thought.

"Nah, I don't think so. We don't know what she will specialize in. Maybe it wont be spirit. But even though the bond might carry over. I am kind of excited to see if it does." And I was.

"I am gonna go so you can get ready." She walked over to the mirror I was standing in front of, so she could give me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled at her. "Of course you will see me tomorrow!"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me in a half hug, that's about the only way she could, cause she was so big. But I was _not_ going to go _there._

She was almost at my bedroom door when she paused and turned halfway around. She met my eyes and I knew what she was wanting to tell me or at least who it was about - Dimitri.

"I over heard a conversation between Tasha and Dimitri. It wasn't on purpose I swear. I don't even know if I should be telling you but, I think you deserve to know. Dimitri is leaving tomorrow." I started to say something but she pushed forward. "No I don't know what its about. That's all I heard. But you know you should talk to him. Without hitting. I'm not saying you are wrong, but you do need closure." She gave me a weak smile and turned to start walking again.

"It's too late." I whispered.

She turned all the way around and put her hands on her hips, giving me a level look. She shook her head, "It's never too late for love."

"I'll try" I gave her a small smile.

"That's all I ask."

"Since when have you become so wise?" I tried for a laugh, but it cracked.

"Night Rose."

"Thanks Liss, talk to you tomorrow." She gave me a wave over her shoulder and left.

Huh, Dimitri is leaving. With Tasha? I didn't have time to ponder it. I was going to be late for my shift. But I did however, take the photo of him and I, out of the top drawer of my dresser, out that was taken on one of our outings. A photo that is worn and faded from all of the touching. I couldn't put it in a frame. That was the closest I had to actually 'feel' him. I couldn't bear to put it in a frame. I stroked my finger over his face. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek.

I made it in time for my shift at the gate house and Jade had bombarded me with questions. She didn't take offense at me shunning her. I just didn't feel comfortable with discussing something that personal with her. I was on my round of walking the perimeter when I heard a sound, more like footfalls, following me.

I took out my Glock that was standard issue to a guardian, and had it gripped in my hand firmly. I released the safety on it and did an abrupt turn so fast it made me dizzy. But I shook it off quickly. I saw a shadow looming about thirty feet behind me, in the shade of an old oak tree. I had my weapon trained on the figure with a steady aim. The figure stopped moving and held up their hands in a way that is showing you that they mean you no harm.

I had to squint in the dark night to get a good focus on what looked like a man or a large woman. There was no moon nor any stars peaking through the blackened night sky. I motioned with my gun for the figure to slowly come forward. When he got into view, I nearly dropped my weapon. I quickly recovered and put my gun in the holster at my side. Hundreds of people of people live here at court, and it had to be him. My world stood still. When I saw him there, all of my feelings for him came in to play, full force. I coulnt move it was all I could do just to breath. I recovered and found my voice so i didnt look like a total idiot.

"What in the hell are you doing? Following me? Didn't you get enough earlier, or do you want a tad bit more?"

Dimitri with his ever graceful movement, strolled over to where I was standing. "I didn't get to finish what I had came to tell you." He had a determined look in his eyes.

I folded my arms over my chest. I was aching so bad seeing him there right in arms reach. It was like they wanted to reach out and grab him without any command from my brain to do so. Like the only way they wouldn't latch onto him, was by holding each other. His lips quirk, but I think he thought better of spreading them into a grin. No doubt thinking I might hit him again just by doing so.

I braced myself for control of my voice. I didn't want the damn thing to waver so it would sound like I wanted to throw him to the ground and yank off all his clothes right then and there. Even though that is precisely what I wanted to do, but thats beside the point.

I was surprised to find it to come out soft and level. "What do you want?" It was like and exasperated sound.

His eyes softened, and looked me levelly. "I told you. I need to let you know the real reason I left."

I sighed. For gods sake, I am going to need a drink when this is over. Trying to show I really had no interest, when in truth I wanted to know anything he would have to tell me. If he would just stay and talk to me about the weather for the rest of eternity, I would be the happiest person in the word. To hear his voice, soft like raw Russian silk on a warm spring day, lying in a meadow wrapped in his arms with my head buried in his chest. Yeah, i could definately picture that.

I wanted to tell him I felt like a flower quickly fading, here today and gone tomorrow, a wave tossed in the ocean, a vapor in the wind. That the only way to calm the storm in me was if he would just grab onto me and never let go.

But I shook it off and visibly shivered. He took another step closer to me and I mimicked him and took a step back. I didn't want to close the distance. Cause if we got any closer I may just lose it. Not to hit him either. He noticed and didnt try to come any closer.

I put the most sardonic look on my face that I could manage. "Look, I'm tired cold and already told me. No sense in rehashing the past. It's done, over with, ku-put, finished. I'm tired of holding on to the past. Move on, I have." I started to turn and finish my sweep of the grounds and he caught my arm when I was turning. The skin where he touched tingled even through the fabric of my jacket.

His voice was soft almost apologetic. "No, Roza, I lied to you."

I whirled around to look at him. He had a soft facial expression, and if I wouldn't know better, I would say longing or maybe love, in his eyes.

"You lied?" I whispered. I didn't realize I had spoke aloud. I hadn't meant to.

He nodded. "Roza, I had a _very_ good reason for doing what I did. I know now that it was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. I would go back and change it if I could, but we both know that's not possible." He put his head down.

I didn't know what to make of the scene that was unfolding in front of me. It felt like a dream. One I had had many times over. Only there was no bare skin exposed here, well not the parts I dreamt of. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the reach of his arm. He didn't try to grab it again. He just slumped his shoulders, in what looked like defeat.

What do I say in a moment like this? When I knew I could trust my voice, it came out low, very, very low. Almost inaudible. "What could possibly have made you just up and leave me. I loved you." I took a breathe trying to think of how to put my next words. "You loved me. We know each other in_ every _sense of the word."

He looked up at me and I could see tears streaming down his face. I didn't even know he was crying. That's my department. Well, when it comes to him anyway. He took a step forward. Coming only inches from me. Grabbing me by my shoulders.

"Roza I still love you. I have never stopped. You are a piece of me. A piece I can never take back. Hell I don't want it back. As long as I know you have it…" he shook his head "I know I have you with me. At all times. Our love is a burning thing. Something that cant be extinguished ."

* * *

**OK i am not writing the next chapter till i get the vote in.**

**who wants them back together?**

**REVIEW! ;))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Okay, okay...here you go!**

**Dedicated to all the RxD lovers!**

* * *

I was a little taken aback at what he had just shared with me. All this time I thought he just up and left me and didn't think twice about the hurt and pain he had caused me. Dimitri acted like it was really had been a mistake that day he had left. Like our night we had spent together meant nothing to him. He hurt me so deeply that I didn't think I could go on. He's been with Tasha all this time. They had built a life together and they looked happy and….

Some sense finally decided to make an appearance in my brain. "What about Tasha? You two have been together for five years."

He looked at me with confusion showing on his face and then recognition. He shook his head vigorously.

"Tasha and I have never been together. I was a guardian to her and nothing more. Ever. She and I are friends. She actually told me to talk to you. She knows about how I feel about you. She always had. When I left to guard her, she was confused about it as well. She didn't know how I could up and leave you. She knows how hard that was on me. She always insisted I speak with you and make you understand. But I couldn't jeopardize you like that. I …"

I cut him off. "What are talking about? What could have possibly made you want to walk away from me without looking back?" I was shaking. My nerves couldn't handle anymore. These past few days had been hell on me. And I felt like I was about to snap. He pulled me to him, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other hand tangled in my hair. He brought his head down and nestled his face in it taking big gulps of air. Like that was the only way he could breath. His hand that was around my waist was rubbing the small of my back, tracing small circles on it. Then it dawn on me. I jumped back and I startled him. I wiggled out of his arms and got quite a few feet away, so I could breath and get my head together. Too much information was landing in my lap too fast. When I finally found my voice I didn't even recognize it as my own. I sounded so distant, far away.

"Your leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Roza I cant stay here and see you hate me. I would rather leave and let you live in peace. Maybe you.. maybe you will be able to find someone who deserves you. You need that. You deserve that. I thought by me being away from you, would be better on you. "

Tears started streaming down my face. "I don't want you to leave me again. I _love you_. But I do want to know this reason you keep talking about. The reason you left me. You're the one who took my heart and my soul. You're the one who walked away. Its not easy to watch you walk away and leave me out of control. Its not easy being…."

He moved so fast I didn't even have time to react. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me so deeply. A kissed filled with enough passion that I thought my knees would buckle on me and leave me flat on my ass. I didn't pull away this time. I kissed him back. Hungry and needing. Something I had been waiting five years to do. And now it was happening. Someone pinch me now, cause this is surely a dream. A dream I don't ever want to wake from. All the times that I had dreamt of this, it never felt this way. This was real. Alive and warm. I could feel his heart racing to the same rhythm as mine. I pulled back ever so slightly. Still keeping his arms wrapped around, my arm slung around his neck. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Its not easy being out of control. I cant go back to that life. I cant try to pretend that you love me again." My voice was low and husky, "When I was…when I was broken in two, it was all because of you. Its not easy when you need someone. I might end up lonely again. But once, you were the closest one to me. You left me in the cold, Dimitri." I spoke these words surprisingly normally. No broken voice. Even with the emotions swirling around in my stomach.

Its not easy being under the gun. Maybe I could really smile again. The kind of smile that I feel deep down. The kind that touches my heart. I would let him hold me again. Even if its only for a while. Even though I know that is only a little while. I will surrender even though I know I should run. They say time heals everything?

"I do love you Roza. I love you so, so much. You cant fathom just how much I love you. I have loved you since the night I laid my eyes on you. My soul calls to you. I know you can hear it. Your like a magnet with such a force that cant be turned away from." He was having trouble with his voice too. He bent back over and pressed his lips to mine once more. Moving his lips in sync with mine. I was breathing heavy and he was breathing heavier-if possible. Everywhere we touch, sparked prickled my skin. Goose bumps raised, even under the heavy coat I wore.

He pulled back and broke the kiss. Too soon if you ask me. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. It looked as if it had been opened and refolded quite a few times. He took a letter out of it and hesitated in giving it to me. My eyes were huge. What in the hell could a letter have to do with us? He looked at me with such intent. Like he was willing me to understand. He slowly reached out and handed it to me. I took it out of the envelope and opened it.

I started reading it at once. All this time I always asked why. Now it looked like I would finally get my answer. It read:

Guardian Belikov,

I was at the fight this afternoon and I saw you take Rosemarie Hathaway away to calm down after beating the shit out of Jesse Zeklo's. I followed to make sure Miss Hathaway was okay. I was concerned for her well being.

And what I found was surprising.

I saw what happen in the cabin and I have proof. I recorded the act on my cell phone. If you want to save her precious reputation you have to leave at once. If you are still on the grounds by midnight I will turn in the video of what I recorded. If you leave I will send you a copy and will not pursue this any further. The choice is yours. Make haste in this decision. Your time is short.

I read the letter, then read it again. All and all I must have read it ten times.

My eyes snapped up to Dimitri, he looked as if he thought I might not understand. But he seems to forget I am not the girl he left behind. Seventeen and impulsive. I had grown into a woman. A woman who knows what is right to for others. Especially the ones you love the most.

I nodded my head. " What the hell?" I was shocked. What kind of a sick person would do something like this?"But...but" I sighed. Now I know. It was hard to concept. But all in all it explains his motives. "I would have done the same for you if the situation would have been reversed. It wouldn't have been easy by no means." My voice was small, like that of a child. "But I would had done it. Cause I love you that much."

Relief surged through his face. I thought he might keel over. But as it was, he advanced on me again. This time I was the one to take charge. The sun was coming up in all its glory. The rays reflecting off the strands of hair, it looked like a halo in the making. I would be getting off my shift as soon as I made it back to the main gate. My relief was probably waiting for me to give him a status report of the evening. He could wait. I was with my love. The man who had my heart and he loved me just the same. It poured through his eyes.

I closed the remaining few inches and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him down to me. Lust filled my body. I could tell the same was happening to him and he wouldn't have hesitated one bit in taking me right then and there. But I wouldn't risk it in case someone happened upon us. I couldn't risk him like that. His lips were wonderful. Soft and urging. His member swollen to capacity. Oh yes, he wanted me. Bad.

I moaned deep within my throat, and that just seemed to make him grow even larger if possible. I slid my tongue through his parted lips and did the tango with his. He never faltered in step with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pulled on his head wanting him deeper in my mouth. I slid my arms down to his broad shoulders, digging my nails into his neck. He moaned low and needing. I knew if we didn't break this kiss and soon, we were going to strip butt naked right here, right now.

**

* * *

**

**Ok? Who wants this to progress further? Better yet who doesnt want it to go furthur? I have to warn you now. I write explicit love scenes; therefore they are not for kiddos!**

**Till next time, ;) One last thing. Shout out to my 100th reviewer; TheVampLuvr1 and yeah I get the meaning...LOL. Thanks for the heads up!**

**Thanks guys! I really love the reviews; good or bad! As long as they are nice!**

**Don't forget to do your thing and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

_I own not a thing!_

_Okay all you kiddo's there is very, VERY** mature**_ content in this chapter. So you may want to skip most of it.

**Enjoy!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all you die hard RxD fans. But I would like to send out a a quick shout out to; Nadia Callanan, deliouse, and baseballmomma, all of you have gave me true inspiration in writing, with all of your critiques and praises. So here is a BIG THANK YOU! Not that I dont love all of you! I just like to acknowledge a few at a time. Yours is coming. keep up the reviews! Happy reading.**

* * *

I went back to the apartment hot and bothered. I really, _really_ needed some relief. Not just by sparring either. I wanted the touch of a man on me. Not just any man either. I wanted Dimitri. Why didn't I go back to his room with him when he asked me to? That's right Rose, your a _fool.._

I spend my nights alone and lonely. Either watching television or with Lissa and Christian. I wish I could go back and make this life of mine work the way I want it to. I would give anything to spend just one more night with him. Hell, I would give up the rest of my life for one more night with him.

I shimmied out of my coat and threw it across the back of the couch. I knew Eddie was gone, and Ben was out of town. He and I worked the opposite schedule. I started stripping at the door. It was hot as hell in there. Eddie must have turned the heater on full blast before he left. I was left in my bra and panties and boy did it feel good. My hair was still hanging loose, almost to my waist. I padded my way to the kitchen to see what we had in there. None of us had made much of an attempt to get groceries. I will have to call later and have some delivered. I grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and poured me some of the sweet morsels that awaited inside the box. Grabbed a spoon and went to the fridge to grab the milk. Just as I put my hand on the handle, there was a light rap on the door. Great, I had shucked my clothes at the door. I tiptoed to the door, so in case I didn't was to see the visitor who awaited on the other side of the it. I looked through the peep hole and gasp. My heart was thundering a million miles a minute. Holy hell, he came after all. I was not giving in to him. I wanted him to chase me for once. And he did. I grabbed my long coat and threw it on tying it at the waist. I had a lot of cleavage going on but I didn't care. He's seen more than that of me. I cracked the door ajar, just enough to poke my head out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I know it was a stupid question, but I didn't know what else to say.

He knew it was too, cause he gave a soft chuckle. "Can I come in? I wanted to tell you goodbye properly this time."

I opened the door for him to come in and waited for him to brush past. Smelling the scent of his aftershave as he did. Oh, the smell of him sent my senses on high alert. _Focus Rose. _He stood in front of the couch and motioned if he could sit. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Even though I was about to melt. Inside. I stood there looking at him- like a dumb ass. I shook off the effects he had on me. "I was just getting a bite to eat. Want some?" Oh, I knew that was an opening all right. Well if that didnt carry a double meaning I didn't know what would! He caught it too. His eyebrows quirked a little but didn't say anything. He just shook his head. I think he was indecided on how to respond. It made me giggle internally.

My cheeks flamed instantly. I had to do something. Fast.

"No. Thanks." he folded his large frame and sat ever so gracefully down on the couch. I made my back to the kitchen to get my cereal. And compose myself. I was pouring my milk in my bowl, when I felt his presence behind me. He didn't stay on the couch for long.

"Roza, I am leaving in a few hours. I just wanted to spend a little time with you if that's…."

My heart plummeted. He's leaving. Do_ something. _I was in mid-pour, and I just lost the grip on the damn carton. It fell to the floor; spilling its contents to the floor.

I whirled around to face him and lost my footing. Being Dimitri, he reached out and caught me with hardly any effort at all, pulling me to him. His eyes were smoky and glazed.

My mind was a tornado. "I don't want you to leave." _Me-_ I add in my head.

His features radiated joy and love. Like that was the best thing he had ever heard in his life.

"I don't _want _to leave _you,"_ he whispered "all you have to do is say the word."

"Word," I gave a soft little giggle, "_stay with me."_

That was all it took.

His gaze was like hot oil running over my body, slick and scorching . Trailing his hands up my neck, he cupped my face for a moment. He leaned down and held his mouth a breath away from mine. Then, his tongue darted out and lightly ran over my lips, the barest of caresses. My lips parted, and I leaned forward to take more, but he stepped away with a small smile. One of his hands moved down to my shoulder, to the clasp that held my coat together. The fabric slide off me, pooling around me on the floor, so I stood there in just my underwear. His eyes blazed, taking in every part. I should have felt shy, but I didn't. I felt wonderful. Desired. Adored. Wanted. Powerful.

"I would do anything, anything at all you would want me to do." he whispered. His hands traveled down my shoulders to the sides of my breasts, to my waist, and then my hips. "I would kill for you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would do anything at all that you would ask. Anything.

I was melting. I reached out trembling hands to him and began removing his tunic. He stood still while I undressed him, but every inch of him quivered with heat and longing. His breathing came heavy and fast as I studied his body now, noticing all of his long, lean muscled body. I moved my fingertips over him, lightly touching the tanned flesh, the well-defined muscles, the nipples. Then my hands moved lower, below his stomach, wrapping around his long, hard length they found there. Dimitri emitted a soft groan but did not move toward me yet. He was still waiting for my consent.

I raised my eyes from my fondling hands and looked into his face. He really would have done anything for me. That awareness increased my need for him.

"You can do anything you want to me," I told him truthfully. I made it like a concession, but truthfully, I _wanted_ him to do anything he wanted. My words broke the spell that had been holding us apart. It was like a dam bursting. Like exhaling after holding your breath for too long. A rush. A release. My body nearly tumbled into his, like it had been straining and straining at bindings that had finally been cut. Touching him made me realize we should have been touching like this since the minute he walked through my door.

He pulled me into a tender kiss, wrapping his tongue with mine, his hands moved under me to grab the backs of my thighs. In one deft motion, he hoisted me up and pressed my back to the wall. My legs wrapped around his hips needing him closer to me. My body touching his , made every nerve surge, jolting through me like lighting. It was warm and tender, leaving me breathless. Consuming me. I was thriving for release, digging my nails into his back as tightly as I could, holding on to him, bringing him closer-if possible.

He held me tightly carrying to my bedroom.

"Roza…." I looked into his eyes, he didn't have to say it, his eyes spoke volumes. Hope. Passion. Wonder. Amazement. He hovered over me for a few moments taking in every inch of my flesh. "Roza, I love you so, so much."

I don't know what force of nature brought us together, but I am so, so glad it did. I saw my expression mirrored in his own, and when he leaned down to kiss me, I met him halfway. Equals. Partners. It has been so long that I had waited for this kiss. His lips caressing as his hands held me tightly to him. I could have kissed like that forever, just enjoying his physical sensation upon my skin. It was magnificent. Intoxicating, even. There was no fear or regret showing in him, just longing. I didn't pull away, I wanted this worse than him. However it was more than just kissing. Obvious heat and yearning filled his body. Yet, he moved carefully and slowly over me, showing great restraint that surprised and excited me at the same time. I had only slept with one person before, Dimitri. But from what I had heard, they don't move like this. But yet, none of them were Dimitri either. He kept his body against mine, so there was no space between us as he continued kissing me. Eventually he moved from my mouth to my ear, tracing it with his tongue and lips before shifting to my neck. My neck has always been one of my more erogenous places, and I exhaled a trembling breath as that clever tongue slowly stroked the sensitive skin, making gooseflesh rise.

**************************MATURE*******************************************************MATURE********************************************

I arched my body into his, letting him know he could have expedited things if he wanted, but he seemed to be in no hurry.

I let out a soft moan. The anticipation was killing me. "You are so beautiful, gorgeous," he murmured. Down, down he moved, kissing my breasts though the delicate silk of my bra until the fabric was wet and clung to my nipples. He reached behind me with one hand and unclasp it. I reached out and slid the remainder of his clothing off. Focusing on my breasts again he continued kissing and touching them, varying between soft, feathery kisses and hard, biting ever so gently. At last he slid down, trailing his tongue along the smooth skin of my stomach, pausing when he finally reached my thighs.

Meanwhile, I was a wreck, aching and desperate to touch his body in return. But when I reached for him, he gently pushed my wrists to my sides. "Not yet," he admonished. I guess that was just as well. He was driving me wild. "Pink," he observed, running his fingers along the panties. They were flimsy, barely a collection of scraps of lace and sheer material. "Who's have guessed?"

"I almost never wear clothes in pink," I admitted, "but for some reason I love lingerie in this color. And black, of course."

"It suits you. Anything suits you"

"Mmm"

He reached out in one deft motion, and gently biting them off. He laid his body slowly down over mine, pressing bare skin against bare skin. When my hands slid down, grasping and stoking his erection, he sighed with palpable bliss.

"Oh God Roza," he breathed, eyes on mine. "Oh God. You have no idea how much I love you."

Didn't I? I think I did.

Bending down, he pushed my thighs apart and buried his face between them. His tongue moved slowly over the edges of my lips and then darted forward to stroke my burning, swollen clit. Moaning, I lifted and ground my hips into him, trying to get more of my aching need fulfilled. Once again, he pushed me back to the bed, taking his time, letting his tongue circle and tease me, driving me into higher and higher pleasure. Everytime I seemed to peak, he would pull back and move his tongue down, letting it actually probe inside me where I was growing wetter.

When he finally let me come, I did so loudly and wildly, my body practically thrashing as he held me down and continued sucking and tasting through my spasms. By then, I was so sensitive and dizzy that his touch was almost too much. I heard myself begging him to stop, even as he made me come again. Easing up, he released me and backed off, watching as the blissful spasms in my body slowed down.

I guided him toward me, sliding him inside. My body opened to him, welcoming him like a piece of myself I'd been missing, and he moved in and out of me with long, controlled strokes, watching my face and gauging how each angle and motion affected me. Twining our bodies together like ribbons of liquid fire.

He pinned my wrists to the bed, claiming ownership of my body with each thrust, I knew this was how I wanted to live the rest of my life. Never separating from him. I had continuously craved Dimitri over the last few days, hell the last few years. We moved with practiced rhythm, like our bodies did this together all the time. Those controlled strokes grew more savage, less precise. Harder and fiercer he brought himself into me. Someone was making a lot of noise, and I realized distantly that it was me. I was sort of losing track of what was around me, of coherent thought. There was only body's response, the building force that consumed me and set me on fire and still made me demand more. I longed for completion and urged him on, bringing my body up to meet his and clenching the muscles around him.

He gasped as he felt me grow tighter. His eyes burned with a near-primitive passion. I plunged over the edge, dizzy with ecstasy. I cried out more loudly, my throat long since gone hoarse. Whatever expression I wore. It was enough to drive him into his own finish. No sound came out as his lips parted, but he closed his eyes and held himself inside me after a final hard thrust, shaking with pleasure.

When he had finished, his body still trembling with the force of his orgasm, he rolled off me onto his side. Holding me in his arms, sweaty and satisfied. I turned toward him, splaying my fingers on his chest, admiring the lean muscles and tanned flesh of his body.

"You're beautiful," I told him taking a nipple into my mouth. He looked into my eyes, stroking my hair. Perspiration rolled off my body too, making some of the strands damp and sticking to my forehead.

"You're the beautiful one," he murmured.

He scooped me up and carried me to the shower. Didnt stay in there long though.

We made our way back to the bed, me lieing flat and him curled at my knees.

I stroked my breasts, cupping them, feeling their softness and curving shape. My fingers moved and stroked my nipples, teasing them furthur, moving in lazy circles. I ran my thumb over them, reveling in their sensitivity. When my breasts were taut and aching, I let my hands travel down over my smooth and flat stomach, examining and lingering on every part until i reached my thighs. Dimitri took over there, parting themever so slightly, he slipped tow fingers between the waiting lips so he could stroke atat throbbing knot of nerves, maoning without even realizing it. He slid his fingers over and over that burning, swelling spot, stroking the rapidly growing need. Arching my body, hearing the soft cries escaping from me, all I could think about was Dimitri's eyes on me. Him doing this to me. This was as intimate as two people could get.

I wrapped my legs around him, causing him to land on his back, erection in full swing. I climbered to my knees, laying a hand on his chest signaling him not to move. I bent over his large shaft, carefully taking his hard length into my palm. brushed my lips against it, causing him a soft moan. I slipped it between my parted lips, his eyes never leaving me. It seemed so ...erotic. His hands tangled in my hair, as I pumped him faster and harder with each stoke, a deep moan low in my throat, sending him over the edge.

*************************************END ***************************************

The intensity of love making slowly increased. We repeated that cycle quite a few times over the next few hours. Only it was much, much slower, exploring the different ways each person's body responded. We spent the night cycling through a pattern: slow and loving, fast and furious, rest repeat. I grew exhausted somewhere around three and finally gave in to sleep, rested my head against his chest, his head snuggled into my hair.

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy that? Okay I hope the kiddies covered their eyes!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own not a thing! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

I lie there on Dimitri's chest listening to him breath deep steady breaths. This felt so unreal but real at the same time. Like I couldn't believe it was really happening. I never even expected to see him again. _Ever_.

I was running my fingers absently along his chest, over his ribs, up and down his sternum. He was so warm and smelled delicious.

And just who in the hell video taped us? That is beyond sick. Beyond perversion. They are slap fucking nuts. Wait till I get my hands on the sonofabitch who had done that, I have more than one reason to kill them. They cost me my future

"Good morning beautiful," Dimitri startled me. I hadn't even realized he had woke. He had a grin shining on his gorgeous face. Looking into his sparkling eyes, I thought, 'This is definitely the most pleasant way to wake up in the morning.' I pray that that doesn't change when he finds out the news. He leant down and kissed me on the forehead. His voice was sleepy, but it still was the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life. He wanted it right? Maybe he would take it just fine. "Roza?"

He brought me out of my reverie, "Huh, yeah sorry. Still kind of sleepy. Good morning. Sleep well?." I could tell he was ready to go again. His protruding body part gave that away. But good lord was I sore. The first time I was with him, we only had done it one. But the last? It was many, many times.

"Mmm, I could get used to this." he closed his eyes like he was picturing it. I could too actually.

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

Dimitri and I had got our own place, hey we cant have Eddie and Ben walking in on us. And carrying my stuff back and forth to his place just totally bites. But hell, who am I kidding. I _wanted_ to spend every waking hour with him. As well as the sleeping ones. Going to sleep in his arms. Waking up next to him is truly incredible. Seeing his angelic face while he sleeps, helps calm whatever horrible thoughts I had ever had about not being with him all this time.

We were getting ready to have dinner with Lissa, Christian, Tasha, Eddie, Jade Ben Adrian and Mia. Yes, I finally managed to get them two together. Its about time Eddie woke the heck up. She was all but throwing herself at him. I had to smack him just to get my point across, literally Cause he wouldn't spar with me, even though he knew how happy I was, am. Jade however, loves to spar with me. She even has Eddie sparring with her and coming to watch our sparring matches. Ah, the center focus around here at court. The one Tasha set up, not Christian. Poor, poor Christian. I went off on him and didn't even know it wasn't his doing. It was _Tasha_ who had told everyone to come and watch me fight. Not _Christian._

"Are you almost ready Roza? Your going to be late for you own party," Dimitri was calling to me from the living room, while I was still in the bathroom. I wouldn't let him see me until I was dressed. I wanted to shock the shit out of him with the outfit I was going to wear. I put the final touches on my outfit and danced my way to the living room, where Dimitri was sprawled out on the sofa reading a book. Not a western. A freaking _romance._ Oh good god, where is my cowboy sentry I know and love? He peeked his eyes up just enough above the book to get a look at my face. No doubt he saw the amusement in my eyes, or it could have just been because I was laughing hysterically. Who knows? "What? I like to rea…" his words were cut short when he took in the rest of me. I had on a very tight red dress that was set off my shoulders. With little folds playing around the neckline. If you want to call it a neckline. More like a breast line. If he wouldn't have be laying down, I think he would had keeled over. His eyebrows rose, his eyes widened, and his mouth almost hit the floor. He jumped up off the sofa and pulled me into his arms.

"Like what you see?" I purred.

"You've been holding out on me." he lowered his mouth so it covered mine. He started trailing kisses down my neck and nuzzling my ear. "But I still think seeing you nude is the best suit you can ever wear." he murmured into my the hollow of my neck.

I gave a playful moan "Keep this up and we are going to be late for sure." I wrapped my fingers into his hair to hold him in the spot he was currently working. We were definitely going to be late if we kept this up. "We can skip it if you want." my voice was smooth and sultry.

He gave a soft moan of his own. "Nope we cant, I have a surprise for you. And I don't want to mis-"

_Bang._

_Bang. _

_Bang._

"What the hell is that? Someone is going to break down the door! We will pick up from here you know." His eyes and smile told me 'Oh yes, yes we will'.

I went to the door and jerked it open "What the he-" I was about to unleash a world of fury to whomever was hitting my door that hard. But one look shut me right up.

Adrian was standing there, white as a sheet and gasping for air. "Rose… Lissa is in…the clinic-", his finger was working adamantly pointing down the hall.

I didn't give him time to finish. I tore past him and took off. I had gotten so good at blocking her out, I never even register her emotions unless I was actually delving for them. I faintly heard someone behind me, but I didn't slow down to see who it was.I barged in the door of the clinic and saw the whole crew.

"Where's Lissa?" I didn't direct it to one certain person, anyone could have answered. But I heard someone say 'she's in the delivery room'. I didn't slow down I headed straight there. Christian met me out side the door and told me to 'suit up'. Meaning get ready, put on a gown and scrub up. I didn't waste time. I jumped into the gaudy green gown, scrubbed my hands till I thought they might bleed and rushed to Lissa's side.

She was having a hard time with the delivery. I started to panic, but a sharp look from the doctor, made me think better of it. I had to keep a level head about me.

"Liss, you can do this. Just think when its over you will have a beautiful baby girl!" I tried to sooth her. She looked like she was in a hell'va lot of pain. I wouldn't know, but I had heard horror stories about it. Something I don't ever want to experience first hand. She was pale, I mean really, really pale.

She panted heavily, and was looking like she was about to lose conscienouness, "Rose,…this is…ow-" she groaned.

"It's going to be alright, breathe just breathe." I didn't know what else to tell her. Hell, I thought I might just faint right along side of her. Christian looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He was standing at her head, stoking her hair.

"I see her head! Come down here Christian, so you can see your daughter being born!" Christian slowly made his way to the foot of the bed, to stand at the doctors side. His eyes widen in shock. It all took place in slow motion. He started swaying and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he hit the floor. Yep, passed out cold. Men. They can be such wuss's at times. I would have laughed if it would had been under different circumstances, but this was no laughing matter. I could make up for that later.

"Push Liss. She's almost here." the doctor told her. "One more big push, and its all over with!"

Lissa bared down and gave one more push. The next thing I heard was the sound of a baby wailing.

"Oh my dear lord! She is beautiful Lissa! Andrea is here!" I reached down with the washcloth I had in my hands and wiped the sweat away that was on her forehead, then I leaned down and kissed her. This was so emotional. I was a scatter brain. The nurse grabbed the baby and took her off to be cleaned and weighted after Lissa got to hold her.

Lissa collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted. "Whew, that was hard!"

I felt tears funning down my face. Tears of joy. I never knew you could feel all of these emotions all tied into one. The staff ushered me out of the room so they could attend to Lissa, the baby, and yes even Christian. The poor bastard had a hard time with the birth. Maybe almost as hard as Lissa. Nah! He's just a cupcake. Men. They are suppose to be so damn tough. Huh what a joke!

I went back out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news. Before I even hit the door that led to it, I was bombarded by the people on the other side waiting for the news.

"Is she okay"

"Is the baby okay"

"Can we see them?"

I let out a loud sigh. "Yes, yes and no. You all should be worried about Christian, he hit the floor when he saw the baby's head. So now they are attending to all three of them. The baby is gorgeous!"

Everyone busted out laughing at that news.

Dimitri sauntered over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. He bent down to kiss me. "Are you okay?"

I smiled up at him, "Yes love, I am fine." I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. Now was not the time to take a trip to make out city.

"Looks like she gave you a very good birthday present."

Damn, I didn't even realize that. I felt a big grin creep up on my lips, "Yes, yes she did." I felt someone close behind me. I spun around, never losing Dimitris' embrace.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" he was looking at the space around me, at first I thought he was looking at Dimitri, but upon closer examination, I realized he was checking out my aura.

He had a weird look on his face, "Um, Rose. You have a di-…. that is I have only seen these colors around Lissa lately." so, he was looking at my aura.

"What is it?"

"I..I don't know. But it stretches from you to Dimitri." his expression was really puzzling.

* * *

**Okay** **peeps. don't forget to review! what do you think is going on with Rose's aura? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all enjoy this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to; bananabooklover7, rivereq, ShadowissedAngel, Twilighternproud and SKDanielle16. Enjoy guys. I hope I did you proud!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"What are you talking about Ivashkov? Have you been drinking already?" I cast a glance at Mia. I knew she had made him cut back, well almost quit actually. She only lets him have one on a special occasion.

Mia jumped out of her seat and made her way to stand in front of Adrian. She had her hands on her hips and a very disgruntled look on her face. "If he values that drinking hand," she glanced down to the hands in question, "I suggest he refrain from the alcohol." her eyes were narrowed in on him, but she spoke to me.

"Baby, I have not had one sip. I swear. If you don't believe me, smell my breath." he started so blow in her direction, but she quickly turned so she didn't get a wiff.

"I believe you," she swung back around and threw her arms around his waist, crushing him into her chest. He in turn, wrapped her into an embrace and rested his chin on her head.

I looked up at Dimitri over my shoulder, he shrugged, "Don't look at me, I'm not the one with the freaky gifts!" I turned back to Adrian.

"Can you explain what it is?"

Adrian shook his head like he was trying to get a handle on his thoughts, "No, it's…..weird."

I laughed, "That word coming from your mouth? Never would have guessed." he knew I was joking with him and he gave a laugh too, along with everyone else in the waiting room.

He tried to look indignant but failed miserably "I am hurt Rosemarie!"

Oh, he knew how to pull my chain. "Adrian, do you me to ki-" I was cut off when Christian came in the room.

Everyone rushed him at once. "Hold on, hold on. They both are fine. But um, Rose, Lissa wants to see you. Sorry guys. One at a time." No one made a protest, they all knew Lissa and I were like sisters. And I was the only family she had outside the baby and Christian. He was absolutly beaming with pride.

I made my way to the room Christian had told me she was assigned to. When I walked in Lissa held the baby in a cradling position against her chest. Andrea was screaming her head off. "I don't know what to do, she wont latch on!"

I walked to Lissa's bedside and held my arms out to hold the baby, when I did I got a very clear message. _I'm hungry. Not enough out._ It took me a minute to dicipher the message and then it dawned on me.

I looked back up at Lissa. Who had big doe eyes that looked like they were about to start sheding tears. "She's hungry Liss, there's not enough coming out for her. She wants more."

Lissa looked mortified. "The nurse told me that at first a lot wouldn't come out, she told me to alternate between a bottle and my breasts." She pulled out a tiny bottle that held the thick formula in it, then she handed me the bottle. Then it suddenly hit her. "You- you can understand her."

I slowly nodded my head, "Apparantly I can." That was a big shock to us both, but like every other weird thing from being shadow kissed and bonded, in our lives- we just rolled with it. No sense in asking questions neither of us could put answers to.

I put the bottle in Andrea's mouth and she took it greedily. Choking herself every now and then. I just sat down with her, rocking gently and singing the only lullaby I knew. Don't ask me how I knew it I just did

It came to me in a dream I once had, not so long ago. And to top it off, it was in Russian. So I don't even know what I was saying. I just knew it was a lullaby.

When I glanced back up to Lissa, she was fast asleep. She must have been completely tuckered out. Cause she was snoring softly. I stayed there cooing to the baby for a long, long time. "Welcome to the world little one. Happy Birthday! You are truly an angel. My little godchild. I love you so much already." Lissa surely doesn't know how much she has been gifted with. The knowledge that Dimitri and I will never have children made my heart tighten and my breathing become unsteady. When she was finished with the bottle, I raised her up to my shoulder, the way I had seen Lissa and Christain do with the 'practice baby', and patted her gently on the back so she could burp. She did and then fell fast asleep.

I don't know how long I had been in the room, when I saw Dimitri approach. He gave me a warm smile, then his eyes held an alarm in them. He rushed to my side and knelt down beside me.

"Roza, whats wrong? Is the baby okay? Is Lissa okay?" he had a frantic note in his voice.

"They are fine, whats gotten into you?"

"When I saw you crying I thought something had happen!"

"Crying?" I reached up to my face, and sure enough, I had tears making tracks down it. He reached up and swiped them away gently. Understanding came to his eyes.

"Oh my love, I am so, so sorry. I don't want you to hurt like this. If there was any way possible, I would gladly give you your hearts desire." He sounded desperate.

"Mi amore. You have given me what I want. I didn't even know I had wanted a child. But not just any child. I want yours. But what's funny, I -I didn't even know I felt like that."

He reached up and kissed me, "Maybe one day, my Roza, they have procedures now days. Invetro and stuff. It wont be biologically mine, but it would be mine nontheless." he tried soothingly.

I didn't respond. I didn't want to tell him I would never even hear of that. I knew how much he longed for a child of his own. But I kept thinking of what the doctor had told me. I didn't want to tell Dimitri, we would just have to see in time.

"Come on love, I still have a birthday present for you." he stood up and helped me up while I still had the baby held firmly to my chest. I put her in the crib next to Lissas' bed and kissed her. Then I turned to Lissa and covered her up with a quilt and planted a kiss on her fore head.

We walked down the hall a little ways and ran into Christian. Christian had a grin from ear to ear planted on his face. It's a wonder his cheeks didnt hurt him.

"Hey guys, sorry I -we didn't make it to your birthday dinner but-"

I cut him off by pulling him into a hug. I shocked the shit out of him but he relaxed and hugged me back.

"Tell Liss I will be here first thing in the morning, okay? Oh and congradulations Pop!"

All three of us laughed. Christian, a proud Daddy. Who would have thought it?

"I will. Goodnight you two. Enjoy your evening." Christian gave Dimitri a look, that I completely didn't understand, but I just ignored it. I didn't want to ruin their moment. We made our way to the restaurant where we were late for dinner by more that four hours. But they kept it open just for us. I think either Dimitri, Christian, Lissa or Adrian pulled some strings and called them. But no one else came with us. That I thought was weird. But I didn't question it. We made our way to the back, where it was set up by candle light only and was far enough so no one could hear us. Dimitri had called ahead and put in our orders so the food would be done by the time we arrived. It was a good thing, cause I was famished.

* * *

**I know it's short. But I had to put this in here. So dont kill me! Love you guys and keep those gracious reviews coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have been wanting to write a DPOV for a long time now, and I think this was the best one to do it for! Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**Thanks to all of you who take the time out to review my work. It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

DPOV

As I sit here watching my Roza eat, my heart is thumping so loudly. Its hard to even concentrate. I didn't have an appetite and my palms were sweating. I knew perspiration was building along my forehead, thank god I had wore my hair down loose, and it semi-covered the beads of sweat that had formed there.

How can one creature be so beautiful? There truly is a god. For he has sent an angel to earth. She is my personal Goddess. By some miracle he sent her to me. And by another, we had found each other again. I will never let her slip away again. _Ever!_ She will know each and every day how I feel about her. How much I love her. I will show her every day. Till I take my last dying breath. She is my life. I never want to go another day without seeing her glorious face. The way her hair falls over her shoulders. The way her eyes light up when she is with me. The way she moans when I give her pleasure. And the fighter that she is. She is a warrior. Someone who doesn't just sit around and take bullshit from other people. She is someone who makes things happen. Not wait for someone to do it for her.

"Whew! This is good! Thank you for bringing me here."

When she looks at me like that, it takes all my control not to just scoop her up and make passionate love to her. Something I could do every minute and every second of the every day to her. I could never be with another woman after having experienced love making with her. It just wouldn't feel right. Not that another woman could bring me pleasure like she does. Roza does funny things to my insides. And to know that I am the only man she had ever been with, gives me even more pleasure. But that didn't matter. She could had been with a thousand and it wouldn't had bothered me in the least.

"Not hungry handsome?"

Damn, I hadn't even realized I hadn't been eating. What I was about to do was making me nervous with anticipation. What if she says no. What if she thinks its too soon. Dear lord, hear my call and help me now.

"I- uh, yeah. But I want to feed you." She had a winning smile on her face and it was taking me everything in my power not to fumble. "Here I got this just for you." I waved the waiter over and he nodded in acknowledgement. He went to the kitchen and brought out what I had specially requested.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What have you got up your sleeve? I know that look,_ 'I'm being sneaky Rose, well I'm trying to be anyway'_."

Yep, she can read me like an open book. She is so much more wiser than I remember her to be. Or that I gave her credit for.

I gave a soft chuckle, "Just hold on love. All in due time." It took every thing I had , not to let my voice waver.

"You know I hate surprises, don't you?"

I wiped the grin I had, off my face and tried for a more serious expression. "I know dear, I know." I gave out a long breath and tried to build some courage. I felt like that lion from _'Wizard of Oz'_. I can do this. Its only natural. My stomach felt like it had bats flying around in it, cause butterflies cant be that big.

The waiter finally came back with what I had requested and placed it on the table with a silver cover over it. He also sat down a bottle of champagne that was in a bucket chilling on ice. He gave me a warm smile and turned on his heel to leave. When he got far enough away, I uncovered the dish he had brought.

"What's this?" she gasped

"This," I said, "is for you. Open wide." I took a strawberry out and dipped it into the fondue of chocolate. She had a big grin and opened her mouth so I could feed it to her. She took the fruit into her mouth and let out a moan. Oh, the sound of that woman's moan set my pants on fire. I could feel myself growing underneath the table. I didn't want to look, cause I knew I would find a tent in the making. And I sure as hell didn't want that embarrassment right now.

"Mmm! That is delicious! When did you order that? I was sitting here the whole time!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a wicked grin, "Guardian secrets." I teased her.

She got a sour look on her pretty, no, gorgeous face, "I _am_ a guardian! Remember?"

"How can I forget? You kick everyone's ass in your daily sparring sessions." I chuckled.

"Maybe you'll let me kick your ass tonight?" Ahhh, that sultry voice of hers.

The seductive note in those words really made my pants bulge, "Only if you going do it outside the circle. Say like on the kitchen table or the bathroom floor. Or maybe even-" I purred.

She laughed "Watch it. Or we may not even make it back to our apartment." If she only knew how true her words really were. I was about to explode here just thinking about it. I could picture it vividly. The way her eyes turned smoky, 'bedroom eyes' as I like to call it. She had a pair that would set a monk into a horn fest. The way that red dress clung to her toned, well defined build should have been against the law. How her nipples were hard enough that they poked out through the fabric of that dress. And would probably poke an eye out if someone got too close. And how she was revealing enough of her well endowed cleavage, that it was enough to send me almost over the edge. I had to reposition myself so my package wasn't aching so painfully under those dress pants I wore. I was hard, harder than I thought humanly possible. She better look out tonight, cause she was in for it when I could finally get my hands on her. I wasn't going to let up anytime soon either.

I took a deep breath to steady me. I reached out again and lifted the strawberry to her luscious pink lips, she took the whole thing in her mouth, acting as if it was something attached to me, and then she licked her lips just to taunt me. _Oh my god. don't let me release right in front her like this. Please._ The smoldering fire that was burning in her eyes, told me she was just as ready as I was. That only made me throb that much harder. _Breathe, in, out. In, out. Well shit, that only makes me think of penetrating her and thrusting slowly, so I can feel every time she shudders under my naked body._

_Focus!_

"Roza," breath, take a deep cleansing breathe, "you do you know how much I love and adore you, right?"

She waggled her eyebrows at me and shimmied her shoulders, "I think I do Sexy."

Oh good lord, she has such a dire effect on me. It's a wonder I can even walk when I am around her. _Now's the time Dimitri! _I placed my napkin on the table and shifted in my pants, trying to make the bulge less noticeable. No such luck. It was moments like this, that I wish I wasn't as big as I am. But then again, that bulge is what brings her to ecstasy. So no, I don't wish that. I cleared my throat. Quite a few times I might add. Trying to build my strength.

She leaned over the table toward me, "What is wrong? You have gone pale all of a sudden. Are you feeling alright? Do you want to go home?"

Oh yes. I was feeling great. Aside from the bats taking up permanent residence in my stomach. I casually put my hand in my pant pocket. I nodded, "Yes love, I'm fine." okay, technically that wasn't true. I was as nervous as a whore in church on Sunday morning. I stood up, well kind of. I slipped out of my chair and slid to the floor on my knees. I crawled around the table, I surely didn't want to stand and let her see the erection she had built up in my pants. I made it to her side the table, I put one hand on her bare thigh, and stroked it. _Shit! That wasn't a good idea._ I was in severe pain. That thing just keeps growing harder and harder. I didn't think that possible. But then again, with Roza, anything is possible when it comes to me. She does incredible things to my insides.

I traced my hand down to rest on her knee, before meeting her gaze.

"Dimitri, what is going o-"

She was silenced when I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and brought it to rest right in front of her. Her eyes widened and her hands covered her voluminous lips. I opened the box and brought it to my chest, facing the gigantic diamond ring right in front her. Tears started leaking down her face. Instinctively I reached up and thumbed them away. I pulled her left hand away from her mouth, so I could hold it to get me through this. I wanted this to be perfect. Something we could look back on in sixty years and say 'That was the worlds most perfect proposal'.

"Roza, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. My soul beckons to you. You are my soul mate. My one true love. The love I can never live without. We are drawn together by a force that is greater than the both of us," I had to stop for a second. I was getting choked up and a tear was falling down my cheek. She reached out with the hand that was still covering her mouth, and wiped it away. Her eyes were so soft and brown, I thought I would drown in them. Out of no where, the memory of that day at the chapel at the academy came back to me. _What if she really did think it was stupid for two dhampirs to marry? Well, too late buddy boy. You want this. You want her. One way to find out! _"I love you now and forever. Some things never die. You would make me the most happiest man in the world, no the universe if you would be... my wife. I want you to marry me. I want you to be mine. _Forever._ As i want to be yours." Can she hear my heart thudding? I might just faint here on the spot.

She was stunned for a few moments. After the words sunk in, she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She was crying so hard I thought she might hyperventilate. But she still hadn't said a word. I knew she was happy, but I still wanted to hear it from her lips- that she would. That I was worthy of her love.

After a few un-breathable moments she pulled back and pressed her lips gently to mine. It was the most sweetest kiss we had ever shared. Yet, it was filled with enough passion, that it brought my pants into a full threat of ripping any second now. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. I saw an array of emotions playing through her gorgeous brown eyes. Happiness. Love. Excitement. Contentment. Passion. Lust. And above all others, her answer;.

"Yes," she choked out, "Yes, I will marry you. I have wanted to for as long as I can remember. You are my other half. The half I could never be complete without, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." This time I advanced on her. Smothering her in kisses and showering her with touches.

From far in the distance I heard muffled cheers and clapping. Low whistles broke out in the restaurant. We turned our heads and I peaked through her hair, that fell around me like a veil, the entire staff was there to witness my proposal. I felt my cheeks warm, due to the fact I had a loaded gun in my pants that threatened to discharge at any given moment.

I pulled her to the floor with me, I did not want to risk anyone, including her, to see what I was carrying. I should have been required by law to have to register the thing.

* * *

**Okay guys! What do you thing?**

**Are any of you crying yet? I did while I was writing this! I thought this was hilarious as well as romantic. It was refreshing for me, to do a DPOV.**

**If only my hubby would have proposed like this!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to all of you wonderful people that are courteous enough to leave a review!**

**And again, I own nothing, yada, yadda, yaddda.**

**This chapter is just a little bit of Dimitri letting it **_**all**_** hang out.**

**The next few chapters are going to be intense, so enjoy.**

* * *

_ Dwell in happiness during your life, and the messenger of death will not find you._

_ -Anonymous._

* * *

I did not see that coming! Dimitri proposed to me. I would never in a million years guessed that I would be getting married. I know its not for a long time, but still the possibility and realization is truly something to look forward to.

Dimitri gave me an amused look, "It's not over with yet. I have another announcement."

I eyed him warily, "What could you possibly have to tell me that beats marriage?"

"Well my mother and grandmother are going to be arriving tomorrow," He hesitated briefly, "Somehow my grandmother knows about you. I mean really knows. I have told my family of you and they even know I was proposing, but my grandmother knows something she isn't telling…." He trailed off.

"Are you talking about how she gets her 'dreams' kind of of knowing?"

He nodded, "Yes, and she told me something else too. She said our union is more than just as it seems. I don't know what she meant, but that is how it is."

"Okay." I was stunned. I didn't have any other response. "Well, are you ready to get out of here? I can think of a few things I would rather be doing …." I trailed off, blushing slightly.

We paid the bill and started making our way back toward our apartment. We walked in silence for a little while, until something dawned on me. "Why didn't anyone come to dinner? Did they know what you had planned?"

He laced his fingers though mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, "Yes, they knew. And Lissa and Christian wanted us to have our privacy."

"So that's the look you two had." I gasped.

He chuckled, "You noticed that, huh? He was letting me know everything was set."

"Well, I'll be damned." Dimitri stopped walking and pulled me to him. He took a lock of my hair and brushed it out of my face. Then cupped my face with one hand and brought his lips to rest gently on mine. He pulled back and had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"What?"

His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, like they were stars dancing in the sky. "Nothing. Just cant believe I got so lucky when I found you." his face lit up as he spoke these words to me. Dimitri was practically beaming. But he was not the only one. My insides felt like jelly. My knees were weak and my head was light.

We made it back to our apartment and Dimitri motioned me to stay where I was standing. I gave him a quizzical look, he just shook his head and headed to the stereo. He put on a song and grabbed me by the waist placing one hand around me and the other holding my hand. I rested my head to his chest and let the song and his heartbeat carry me away. We swayed together, keeping the perfect rhythm with each others body. I am finally exactly where I want to be. Right in his arms.

When the song was over he moved me to the sofa and made me sit. I started to protest, but one look at his face, shut me up. He had a very sexy look in his eyes. He walked back to the stereo and changed the song. He spun around giving me an amused yet sexy look. My mouth almost hit the floor when he started dancing a very provocative dance. Slowly stripping articles of clothing as he went.

"Is this the other part of the surprise?" I waggled my eyebrows at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't have too.

Dimitri sashayed over to me putting his body right out of my reach. Oh I reached for him.

He lifted one finger and swayed it, "Nuh huh, you just sit right there and enjoy the view." his voice was so seductive and husky.

He continued to gyrate right in front of me. Doing a sexy little jig. Moving his hips, thrusting back and forth, to the beat of the music. Huh, who would have guessed that stoic Dimitri Belikov had this side to him? He didn't seem embarrassed or shy, fortunately for me. 'Cause the view was breathtaking. His well defined abs. Ripped muscular chest and broad shoulders. Lightly tanned skin from years of being in the sun. Toned legs from training so hard. His long silky hair that had grown out below his shoulders. But most of all, his eyes. They held a kindling passion to them. One that I knew could burn me if the wanted to. I know its hard to believe, but his eyes were the most sexiest thing about him. They bore right into my soul.

When the song was finished he halted right in front of me.

"You like?" he had a smirk spread on his face, knowing he knew full well that I did.

"Do I get another dance? Maybe a lap dance?" I wasn't teasing either. I meant what I said.

He raised boy brows, "Later. I have something better than a show for you. I have the main attraction just ahead." he then lifted me up and carried me to our bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry people. I have been busy working on another story right now. As for the ones that are waiting for an update to Bound By Love, I should have it posted this weekend. **

**This is the shortest chapter yet. but the next few are really going to be action and sorrow filled. **

**review!**


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing. But I hope all of you are enjoying my story.

**It's about to get intense, so just hang on for the ride!**

**Either i have lost readers, or they are not reviewing. Naughty. Naughty. tsk, tsk.**

**-Carmen**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a pounding on the door. Dimitri pulled on some jeans and got the door.

"Is Guardian Hathaway here?" I heard a voice call. I quickly threw on some clothes and walked to the door.

"Yes Staca?" He never came to my house, so I went on alert right away.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "Guardian Croft wants you in his office. Like yesterday. Sorry Rose."

I nodded my head and told him I would be right there. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I finished getting dressed, and was heading for the door. Dimitri stopped me by grabbing me by my arm.

"Wait for me, I just got to put on my shoes." He looked worried so I didn't argue with him. Seeing him this morning brought back memories of last night. It was glorious. One of the best of my life. No, not one of the best, _the best._ He quickly put on his shoes and we headed out the door.

The whole way I wondered, what does Hans want with me? I wasn't suppose to be in this morning. My shift didn't start till this evening. What could I possibly be in trouble for? Hans never called me to his office unless I was in trouble. But I don't remember doing anything to be in a world of shit for. I haven't broke anyone's bone in over a month. So what could possibly be so bad that Hans wants me in his office this early for?

* * *

Dimitri and I made it to the guardian building. We approached Han's office and I knocked.

"Come in." Hans called out. We walked in and found Hans sitting behind his desk with a large stack of papers and photos in front of him. He had a stern expression on his face with his glass's perched on the end of his nose. He didn't even look up when we entered.

"Take a seat Hathaway. I have to discuss something with you."

He wasn't harsh with his words. If he would have been, it wouldn't have made me as tense. I could have dealt with Hans being stark raving mad. But the tone in his voice, sent me into a stupor. I stood by the door a moment longer then I moved to a seat that faced his desk right in front of him. Dimitri however, stayed by the door with his hands clutched at his back and his legs spread apart in military fashion. I think he got the same vibe as I did. Whatever was to come, wasn't good.

He finally looked up at me, then he noticed Dimitri standing at the door for the first time. His lips were pressed in a firm line and his forehead was crinkled. Pushing his brows together. He stood up and walked around his desk and leaned on the top of it.

"Guardian Belikov, I didn't request you presence, but since you are here, you may as well know what's going on." He turned his attention back to me. "Rose, we are preparing a strike team of sorts. Being as you are second in command, you will lead this mission. I would do it, but someone has to stay behind and gather intel." He paused for a brief second, like he was regretting he couldn't go. "You will leave this evening. The team will depart at 23 hundred hours. I know its short notice, but it has to be this way. We cant afford for this to leak out. We don't want to cause a panic. Your team will consist of thirty guardians."

I was dumbfounded, to say the least. "What about Lissa? Who is going to guard her and the baby?" That was first and foremost on my list of duties.

"Guardian Belikov will resume that responsibility." He stated matter-of- factly.

Dimitri jolted to be by my side. "Cant I be assigned for this mission?" I looked up at him and met his eyes for a second and then focused back on Hans. He didn't want me to go without him. He looked almost desperate. "Someone else cant take care of that job. I mean no disrespect, but I feel I could do a better job with this mission."

Hans shook his head, "I'm sorry. I have already lined up the team members."

"But.." Dimitri started to protest, but I shook my head. I got up from the chair and went to stand at Dimitris' side.

I thought about an important fact here, "Why cant I know right now about this strike? I am _second_ in command." I was a little irritated, but I kept my tone respectful.

Hans looked at me with utter most seriousness, "No one but I, the queen and the intel gathers know what's going on for the time being. Like I said, we have to keep this under wraps till you and the team are on the plane." He stopped right there and turned to Dimitri, "And you, you aren't even suppose to know about this. The only reason you do, is because of Rose being, umm transferred for the moment. I trust you can keep this to your self?"

Dimitri nodded, "Of course."

"I will be ready. I will meet the team on the tarmac. How long will I be gone?" I asked.

Hans shook his head, "I don't know. Just pack the essentials." "Hans folded his arms across his chest and cast his head to the floor, "Rose, this is a dangerous mission. I don't want you to take it lightly."

Dimitri spoke up, "May I ask where is it that they are going?"

Hans once again shook his head and met my eyes in utter seriousness, "I'm sorry. That's classified information. Rose, you will get all of the information once you are on the plane." His eyes held a lot of sadness in them. Almost regretful.

"Alright then, I will be ready. Good day." I turned and headed for the door. Dimitri was close on my heels. We didn't say anything. I could feel the tension in the air. It was crackling around us like lightning bolts jolting the air we were breathing. I knew he didn't want me to go. And he also knew I would go regardless. That was my job. I was second in command. A job I had acquired with sheer hard work and determination for these last five years. I would not abandon my duties. I knew Lissa would be safe in the hands of Dimitri. Even though I never wanted to leave her side, but I knew I had to do it.

Dimitri was stomping through the court ground, and it looked like he was mad at the world. I wanted to reassure him I would be fine, but how could I do that when I didn't even know what I was getting myself into? So I did the next best thing.

"Dimitri?" he grunted in acknowledgement. "I love you. I will be back as soon as I can." I tried for a reassuring tone, but he didn't buy it.

He quit walking- stomping- and grabbed me by the arm to pull me close to him.

"Rose, I cant lose you! You don't even know what your walking into!" He sounded desperate, agonized even.

I flung my arm around his neck, "Just don't worry okay? Lets enjoy these last few hours. I want to go see Lissa and the baby. Okay?" I reached up to meet his lips. He didn't respond at first, but after and few seconds he latched on to me, almost taking my breath with his death grip. It was like I was his life line. If he let go, he would lose himself. I pulled back so I could meet his eyes, "It's going to be fine. Maybe it wont take that long. I will have my phone on me and I will call you everyday. Hell, more than once a day. It will be like I never left. Okay?"

He gave me a sad smile, "I cant lose you Roza. Not again."

I grabbed him by the hand and headed to the clinic.

* * *

"Liss, you look so good. How are you and the baby?" I gave her a quick hug and then kissed the baby on the forehead. When I touched Andrea I had another message, '_I love you'._ I gasp at first- this was just too freaky. I leaned back over her and cooed softly, "I love you too."

"_Another message?"_ Lissa asked. "God, I wish I could get one. This sucks. I mean, that I can not get one. Not that you do." She gave me a warm grin.

"I know what you meant. It's fine. So, how are you guys doing?"

"We get out of here tomorrow! I cant wait. I'm going to contact the guardian office and have them give you a vacation for a few weeks. How does that sound? I want you to spend time with us!"

I felt a frown creep upon my face and Lissa noticed immediately, "What?" She demanded.

I couldn't tell her, it was _'top secret_', but I knew it was inevitable that I had to tell her I had to leave. "I am going on an assignment."

"What? What does that mean?" she shrieked.

I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me. "I really don't know Liss, I hope not to be gone long. And no, I cant tell you where I am going, because I don't know yet." I answered her next question before she had a chance to ask.

Her mouth was gaped open, thank god Jill walked in just then.

"Hey sis. How's my niece doing?" Jill had a very bubbly personality. She grew out of that awkward stage a few years ago when she moved to court. Tatiana had found out about Jill and made sure she was made aware of her heritage. So Lissa could get her spot on the council. "Hey Rose, Dimitri."

"We're fine. We get out in the morning if everything is okay. Now Rose, what the hell is going on?" She had lost all the excitement she had had just a few minutes earlier. Jill quickly picked up on it and made an excuse to leave.

"Look Liss, I have to do this. Please don't make it any more difficult than it already is." Sometimes I had to be stern with her. But I still kept my voice soft, more like pleading.

"Rose, make me a promise?"

"Anything."

"Be safe and come back to me. Please."

I nodded my head, "I will." _try._ I added in my head. I was not going to tell her nor Dimitri that. But I think they both picked up on it.

We said our goodbyes and Dimitri and I left. I had to get packed. Also Dimitri's family would be arriving shortly.

* * *

We arrived back at the apartment and I started getting my things together, when Dimitri approached me.

He turned me around to him.

I was waiting for the end to come, I thought maybe he just might want to call off the engagement. But when I saw his face, I dismissed that thought. My head was moving like the speed of light. I love this man with every thing I have. I cant lose him. And I know he feels the same way about me.

"Come back to me, love. Please Roza. Come back to me. I need you in my life. Now and forever." He whispered and then pressed his lips to mine with a kiss that was wrapped with ferocity.

We met Yeva and Olena at the airstrip. After the introductions, Yeva turned to me with such a sudden movement, that it made me jump.

"This is not the end, nor is it the beginning. You hold on to the invisible. Keep your strength to stand. Don't let it get out of control. You will be sitting in an empty room waiting for the events to pass. I don't know what they are, I just know what I saw." Yeva stated.

I stood there gaping like an idiot. I was speechless. What the hell is she talking about? My mission?

"Babushka? What do you mean?" Dimitri questioned. I don't think he really wanted the answer to that particular question though.

"That is what I saw, Dimka. I don't know anymore, Just be safe on your journey Roza. You can not afford to make one mistake. If you do, it could cost you greatly." Her voice was eerily calm. It was freighting.

We got Dimitri's family set up in guest housing, then took off to our apartment for a few minutes of alone time before I had to leave.

We were laying together on our bed, I had my head laying on his chest. Dimitri pulled me tight to him. I took a peek at his face. It was filled with agony. There was a tear that had escaped his eyes and was running down the side of his face. I reached up and swiped it away. Then I ran my hand along the contours of his features.

"Don't do this. Please. I cant leave you like this. I will be back. I promise. Who knows, maybe its nothing." I knew that was a lie. So did he. They just don't make a task force for nothing. A task force is not to be taken lightly.

"Roza, I don't know what I will do if you…." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Look, I love you too. But this is my job. A job you trained me for. We both know what is involved. I accept that. You need to too. I'm sorry that I had to say that, but it needed to be said." I paused for a minute, trying to reign in my emotions. They were all over the map. "I have to go. I cant be late. Come on, lets get dressed." I don't know how I managed to make it to the strip on time because of all the hugging and kissing going on, along with promises and reassurances, but I did.

Just before I stepped in the planes door, I took one last glance to Dimitri, he had an expression of fear on his face. I knew how he felt. I was leaving behind all my family. Not to mention that his family had just showed up. I was hoping to get acquainted with them. I guess that would have to wait for now.

He mouth '_I love you' _to me.

_I_ nodded my head to him, and mimicked his actions, with a smile.

Then I stepped through the door, and to what lay ahead in my near future.

* * *

_Well whatda think? This story is slow going, but I have a destination for it! _

_ I have left clues throughout this story for another surprise also._

_Can anyone guess what it is? All will be coming into play within the next few chapters, well maybe more than a few. ; D_

_Till next time my faithful follower's!_

_-Carmen_


	18. Chapter 18

**I am writing this chapter and watching the football game at the same time!**

**Bless You Boys! Gooooo Saints!**

**Okay guys, I love all of your reviews. You have been really kind.**

**So I want to send out a BIG THANK YOU!**

**It is all of you love that keeps me writing! That is my inspiration! Keep them coming!**

Thanks again to all of you!

-Carmen

* * *

I walked onto the plane and took my seat near the exit. I was sitting there watching as other guardians boarded. But what surprised me the most, was there was Moroi among the group. Tasha being included among them. I had no clue she would be on this mission. There were fifteen Moroi and thirty Dhampir.

"Rose?" I heard a soft voice call out to me. I looked toward the exit of the plane, Jade was standing there with a bag in her hand.

I smiled at her and motioned for her to join me. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming, well actually, I didn't know any of these people were coming." I gave a soft laugh, trying to hide my nervousness. I steeled myself, trying to pump myself up for the approaching battle ahead.

Jade made her way over to me, placing her bag in the overhead compartment. She quickly placed it in there and took her seat beside me.

"Dimitri was standing outside the plane when I got on. Rose, he doesn't look good." she said in a hushed ton and gave a tentative smile, "He was arguing with Hans. I heard him yelling that he should be on this plane." Her eyes conveyed a show of sympathy in them.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on him." I hastily got out of my seat and walked quickly to the door.

I looked out of it and saw Dimitri standing at the base of the steps. It looked like he could have been throwing a temper tantrum. Dimitri acting like that? He was towering over a very determined Hans.

I took the steps of the plane two at a time, almost busting my ass in the process. Dimitris' back was to me, so he didn't see my arrival. Hans did, and he looked relieved.

"Dimitri? Can I have a word with you in private please?" he turned and faced me. He had an angry stormy expression on his face.

"I'll brief you on the plane, Hathaway," Hans strode to the plane.

I pulled Dimitri aside so no one could here us. When we got far enough away, I turned on him. Giving him the full force of my glare, "What the hell was that?" I demanded.

He had the nerve to just shrug his shoulders, "What? You cant expect me just to deal with this without making a forceful attempt to go with you." he pulled me to him, but I jerked back.

It looked like I hurt him in doing so.

"You cant bully people around just to get your way Comrade!"

He reached for me again, this time I let him pull me into his arms, "Roza, I don't want to fight with you. You are about to depart. I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do? Don't be mad at my effort, please."

He was right, I didn't want to fight either. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him to me closer. I wanted to savor the smell of him, savor the touch of his skin on mine.

"I love you, and I am going to miss you." I murmured into his chest.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of my head, "I love you too, sweetheart. You just don't know how much I am going to miss you."

I gave a little laugh, "I think I do. But look at it like this, at least you have some family here to keep you occupied till I get back."

I gave him a brush of the lips and tight hug, "They are waiting for me. Be good. Okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Just come back to me." he gave me an intense kiss and a fierce squeeze.

"I will," I whispered. I unfolded myself from his arms and boarded the plane without looking back.

* * *

Hans looked very annoyed but he didn't reprimand me. I took my seat by Jade and waited for Hans to start on the information he had been sitting on.

Hans stood in the middle of the aisle so everyone on the plane could see him and he could make eye contact with everyone on the plane.

"Okay crew, you all have been formulated to the task at hand. You all have been selected because of your individual abilities for this crisis. Each team will have a team leader, and Hathaway is the captain for this mission you have been assigned too. Each individual team will consist of ten guardians and five Moroi. As you can see, each Moroi have different capabilities. They will be divided with two fire users and one for each of the other elements. All of the Moroi have had some combat training. I want you to forget what you have been trained all these years. These Moroi can fend for themselves. I know the majority of you will have a hard time with that concept. But don't. You can lose your own life if you do. Everyone on this plane knows the risk that is upon them." he paused for a breathe before continuing, " We have been made aware of a plot to assassinate her Royal Majesty, so we are taking it upon ourselves to eliminate such threats. You will be headed to Alabama to do your job. I don't have to say to be careful and watch your backs. This is not something to take lightly. The Strigoi you are facing are congregated together along with at least a dozen humans helping them. We know of their location, and we will keep you informed of the information we get as it comes in. I want you to get in and out of there as fast as possible." Hans went on to explain the details of the plot on the queen and where we would find the threats. When he was done he approached me and pulled me aside.

"Hathaway, you are the best Guardian I know. Keep yourself safe. I know you will do your best. You are a good team leader."

I nodded my head like a bobble doll, "Yes sir, thank you for the faith you have in me."

"Very well, Hathaway."

He turned to leave when I asked a big favor, "Just keep the princess and her baby safe for me."

He looked me in the eyes and nodded his head. He didn't have to say anything, his face said it all for him. There was not a doubt in my head he would die trying. Hans handed me the information I needed for this assignment , so I could go over the surveillance photos and intel that was gathered.

Then he left the plane, with one last long look at his people he had put together and trusted in their will to do the job at hand.

Then we took off.

* * *

I had to simulate a plan on how to go about taking out the threats that was upon us. I put them teams together. And believe me that was no easy task. The pressure of being the one having to be responsible for so many lives, was overwhelming. But, I was a leader, I had to do this job to the best of my capabilities. I would not let them down.

I assigned Jade as a team leader along with Lark. They were natural leaders as well. But I couldn't help thinking that maybe Dimitri should had been allowed to come. He would had been perfect for this job. But I had to make do with what I had. All the Guardians and Moroi here, would excel with what they had to do. I had to believe that. I assigned Tasha to be with me. I could put my mind at ease a little, knowing I could at least keep an eye on Christians aunt.

About an hour before our decent, I stood up and got everyone's attention. I called out who would be where.

Of course the one asshole I didn't want to deal with -had a problem with my team leaders.

"I think I should be leader of a team, Hathaway." Greg Sanders, being the jerk he is, informed me. I would not take disrespect laying down. I stepped up to him only getting inches from his face. I put on a menacing glare and spoke in a lethal tone of voice.

"You will not talk to me like that. I am you superior. You will address me as Guardian Hathaway or you will meet my wrath. Understand?"

Greg just nodded his head. He had a look of disgust on his face. I knew he didn't like having a female as a superior, but he had to take commands from me. And he knew it. He backed away and took his seat. If looks could kill, I would be choking to death right now. He is probably the only one on this plane, that I do not trust. He is so self absorbs. He thinks he is better than he really is. And that could cost all of us. I would have to keep an eye on him. I will also inform the other team leaders of this. They would have to know, just in case he gets any more stupider than he already is.

"Now, does anyone else have something to say before we reach our destination? If you do, say it now." I spoke with all authority. I showed them I would not take any attitudes. Not right now. This time was precarious for all of us. We all were on a perilous trip, and everyone had to have their minds in the game. Not a mistake could be made.

No one else said anything, so I took that as my chance to explaining the course of action we were to take.

When I was done, I walked back to my seat and took it beside Jade.

She gave me a sideward glance, "You doing okay? I know you are in a tough spot right not. A lot of pressure and all, but I believe in you. I will follow you anywhere, Rose," she sounded so sincere. That only made my heart clench. For her to have absolute faith in me, scared the living shit out of me.

I nodded my head, I didn't want my emotions to betray me in my voice. I was scared, not because of the Strigoi, per say. Just that I was so responsible for so many lives. I had to get my emotions in check, and quickly.

"Good thing I work well under pressure, huh?" I gave a light hearted chuckle and put a grin on my face.

"I cant believe I have that pecker-head on my team, but I guess someone had to." she shook her head. I didn't have to ask who, I already knew -Greg Sanders. But I knew Jade could deal with him. If he got too out of line, she could definitely put him back in his place. I knew she could kick his ass for days without breaking a sweat. After all, she had been training with me for almost a year.

* * *

**I hope everyone like this. I got great reviews on the last chapter. I know this one was not exciting, but believe me, all of it had to be in here. It will make a lot more sense later on!**

**I have an announcement; I am now receiving beta request again. If you need me, just p.m. me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Till next time my friends.**

**- Carmen**

**P.S. -Dimitri will have a POV in the next chapter.**

**Why couldnt I have married a smokin' hot Russian? Damn, life it definately not fair. hehe ;) ***wink***wink*****


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I, myself don't own a dang thing; well except this plot. **

**I wish I owned a certain Russian, or Romanian. Either one would be fine. But I like the more athletic ones. **wink* My fantasy man, uh, uh, uh. I don't even want to go there. It would get too vulgar.**

**Anyways. enjoy this chapter and I have the next three ready to go!**

**Awe, emilyyy, thanks for your comment. That was so sweet of you!**

**I love all of you who take time to read my story and review it**

**I put a lot of time and effort into it. And it really gives me some juice to continue when I get feedback from you guys! Keep them coming. It helps with the writers block that I get, for those of you who are authors, you know what I mean!**

_- Carmen ;)_

* * *

_In order to learn each lesson in life, one must overcome surmountable fear._

- _Anonymous _

* * *

DPOV

I cant believe I did not get to go with her. Something ominous is going to happen, I can feel it. From the time Staca showed up at our apartment, I had a bad feeling. I just cant shake it. I tried to reason with Hans, but he just wouldn't see it. Of course Rose found out I was causing a stir about not going with them. She came off the plane in battle mode. I didn't want her leaving upset with me, so I just gave in to her.

I just don't want to lose her. I love her so, so much. If something would happen to her, I would not be able to go on. I couldn't live in a world where she doesn't exist. Also, I don't want her worrying about me right now, not with what she is about to face.

I stood there watching her leave me, she never once looked back at me. If I spent a lifetime looking into her eyes, it still wouldn't be long enough for me. I watched her walk away and take the steps that led to the plane. She disappeared inside, but I stood there just staring at the it. I was the only one there on the tarmac. It saddened me deeply, knowing she was going into combat without me. I wanted to protect her and keep her out of harms way. Yet, I knew at the same time that I would be a distraction for her. She would be more worried about me, that she wouldn't be able to defend herself properly. She would be wanting to watch out for me. So maybe this was for the best that I stayed behind.

I knew Hans would be making an exit when he was through with the briefing. So I was just gonna stand here and wait for him. He was going to tell me where they were going, and what kind of danger she was in. I couldnt stand just staying motionless, I had to get moving. So I shoved my hands in my pockets and started pacing with intense force.

Every step that I took, jarred my body. I paced back and forth, trying to wear a hole in the tarmac. When I saw Hans step out of the plane, I stopped and stood rigid. Waiting for his approach.

Hans finally made it off the plane and down the steps, about an hour after he had first boarded the damn thing.

My patience was really wearing thin. I knew I had to keep a respectable tone toward him, but at the same time I also knew it would be hard work.

His eyes immediately landed on me, not that they wouldn't, I was the only one still here.

As he approached, I saw apprehension on his face. I knew that he knew what this was about, so I was just going to get down to business. Not fooling around and wasting both of our time.

"Guardian Croft, I need to know what is going on. I wont say a word. You can trust me." I pleaded with him to understand.

He must had picked up on my tone, cause he removed the grimace that had lined his face.

"Guardian Belikov. Things right now have to be on the, what do you call it? Down Low?" Hans, trying to sound cool? What kind of realm was living I in?

I gave a chuckle at his attempt. "Yes, that's it. Look Guardian Croft, I wont breathe a word. You can trust me. I just need to know what the hell is going on." I tried to keep my tone low, but it started to rise. I didn't want to say anything else -till I regained my composure.

He looked me levelly before he spoke. I think he was trying to decide if it was a good call or no, if he told me what was actually going on. He finally decided he could trust me.

"Look Dimitri, may I call you Dimitri?" I nodded and motioned for him to proceed. "We have intel that there is a threat on the Queens life from a Strigoi attack. We had to dispatch a counter attack before they have a chance to strike. I know Rose is your fiancé, I respect you. I cant imagine what you are feeling right now, because I have never been in love. But with all due respect, you have to let this mission go un-noticed. You can not say a word to no one, and I do mean _no one_, about this drama unfolding. We do not need a frenzy among our people or the ones we protect."

I had to ask the question I was dreading to ask, but I needed to know, "Is this a suicide mission."

He shook his head slowly, and his eyes drifted far away, "I honestly don't know. If there is one person I trust more than myself to get the job done, it would be Rose. You don't give her enough credit, you know. The last mission she went on was even more dangerous than this one. But she walked away without a scratch on her."

He kept talking, but I drown him out. Rose goes on missions like this a lot? Why in the fuck she didn't tell me? I have a right to know, _goddamnit. _I could feel my anger rising, I had to regain my sense of control before I snapped.

"How often?" I demanded. He was not going to get away with not telling me.

Hans gave me a puzzled look, "Huh? How often what?"

I furrowed my brows at him, and narrowed my eyes, "How often does she do this sort of thing?" my tone had gone up octave, I needed to level it back out.

He looked like he actually got nervous, "Well, ah, you will need to talk to Hathaway about that." he patted me on the shoulder and told me he had to get back to HQ. I let him walk away, but by no means was I finished with this discussion. Rose was going to tell me just what the hell was going on when I talked to her next. I thought about giving her a call right now, but I promptly dismissed that thought. I knew she would still be in the air. I would just have to wait until she called me.

* * *

RPOV

I should have told Dimitri about my excursions. I just didn't want to worry him. I really didn't think I would have one so soon after he came back to me. I knew he was going to be pissed when I let out my big secret. I will just have to wait till I get back home to give him the bomb. I knew it was going to be a hell'va explosion.

I shoved all of my negative thoughts out of my head. I really didn't have the time nor the patience to deal with that shit right now. I was under a tremendous amount of strain at the moment.

I trust my crew. We have went out on many missions together, the only thing different about this one, was that Moroi had gotten involved. _That,_ I didn't really care for. I do think they should be able to fight wielding their magic. But I just think they should do it when it comes to them. Fight along with guardians in that scenario. I guess it was just the way I was taught all my life. I could see the change coming about though. They did have a right to live the way they wanted. Just as Dimitri and I do.

We arrived at our hotel and got settled. I told the crew to gather in the conference room down stairs in an hour, so we could go over a few details. As soon as I got unpacked I was headed down. I just needed a few minutes alone so I could call Dimitri and let him know I had made it just fine.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It rang three times before he picked it up. He sounded out of breath.

"Dimitri?"

"Roza. How was your flight?"

"Fine. What are you doing? You sound winded."

He took a deep gulp of air before he could respond, "I was just working out. Is everything okay with you?"

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me, "Yes, everything is fine, love. How is your mom and grandmother?"

He gave a soft laugh, "They are good, Roza. They wanted to get to know you a little, but, um, this came up. I, ah, never mind." he acted like he wanted to ask something else, but was reluctant to do so.

"What is it? Just spit it out. Get it off your chest, Comrade." I kept my tone light, but I knew whatever was bothering him, it was running deep in his veins.

He took a deep breath, "We'll discuss it when you get home. Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"You sure? Are you alright?" now he had me worried about him. Dam nit, I don't need this shit right now. I have enough on my plate.

He laughed at me, "Yes love, _I'm_ fine. Just be careful and call me back as soon as you can. I _have_ to know that you are okay, Roza. Just call me when you can," his tone had turned gravely serious.

"Yes Dimitri, I will call every chance I get. Hey, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm a big girl ya know." I laughed at the thought of him thinking he had to protect me like I was a child. But at the same time I knew where he was coming from. I would want to do the same thing if the situation were reversed. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Handsome, I love you. Have sweet dreams."

He chuckled, "My dreams are always sweet, cause you always make an appearance in them. Goodnight love. Stay safe."

We hung up the phone, and I started getting ready to go downstairs.

I changed into a pair of black slacks and a button down white shirt. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail. I will have to put it into a bun, when we make our raid. It has just gotten too long. Falling to my waist when it is down, and in a ponytail, it comes to the middle of my back. Yes, definitely a hazard to my health.

* * *

**Hey guys tell me what you think.**

**And yes, its sad to say, but there will be death, betrayal and who wrote the letter to Dimitri, will be revealed, in a few more chapters.**

**Sorry, but that is just how the cookie crumbles. LOL. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME. I still love you guys!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! Thats the only way I know what you think!**

**Also I would like to know who all are faithful readers to my story. I am curious. I'm just sayin'!**

**I have the next three chapters already wrote. Damn, I wrote four chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Go me!**

**I already have them written and ready to go. Just waiting on you guys to do your thing.**

**If I get enough feed back, I will post the next chap. today!**

**What can I say, when it flows, it flows!**

**Take care, love you guys! ****hugs******

_- Carmen_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer again, ('cause I don't want my ass sued!) I own nothing but Lark, Greg, Stasa and Jade.**

**Oh yeah and the plot!**

**Happy reading!**

**I need my mojo to keep flowing, I've been on a roll today! All because of the great reviews from you fine people!**

**Keep it up!**

**I want to send a shout out to a couple of loyal fans: LASTSACRAFICE4U and BoogieJoanna. **

**Just like you ask, happy reading!**

**thank you to all of my readers!**

* * *

RPOV

I got to the conference room before anyone else arrived. It gave me the chance to get all of my notes together and prepare for what I had to tell the group. I just hoped everyone realized the dangers that await them.

We got intel on the locale of where the Strigoi party were located. It so happen there were more than a dozen humans helping them. How can someone be so fucked up, that they would literally trade their souls for that shit? It's disgusting and wrong. I guarantee not one of them will make it out alive. You cant reform fucked up people like that. There isn't no way to help them. So the best we can do is put them out of their misery. I knew it was going to hurt like hell to kill humans, and yes even Strigoi. They all were human, Moroi or Dhampir at one time or another. Some of them did not want this for their life. Now they are just a evil twisted _thing_ in existence, some of the souls are begging for release. And I felt it was my duty to give it to them. And as far as the humans go, well they deserve whatever comes to them. They are just as evil as the Strigoi they help.

I heard someone clear their throat, "Lark?" Lark was standing there looking down at me. I was sitting at the head of the table, leaning back in my chair with my head resting on the back and my arms resting on the armrest, just staring off in space, thinking. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Take a load off man."

He took a seat to my right, "Jade is on her way down. We thought it best if we got here before everyone else showed up. So we could talk in private."

I looked him in his eyes, I could see he was nervous about the coming hours that lay ahead of us. This was his first mission. The only reason I made him team leader, is because I know how disciplined he was and how much self control he has. Lark had gained a lot of respect in the Guardian world, he deserved this. I respect him immensely. I knew he would not do anything to jeopardize this mission, and as for Jade, that girl was a force to be reckoned with. She had joined me on a few missions in the last year. She had proven herself over and over again.

Just like I had summoned her by thinking of her, she appeared. She was always a carefree soul, when it didn't pertain to business. And right now, she was all business. I couldn't have been more proud of her. Since I first met her, she had changed. I just came to realize that. It was like I had rubbed off on her. I had to smile at that thought.

"What are you smiling for, Hathaway?" she said with a shit eating grin plastered to her face.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing at all. You guys ready to get down to business?"

They both gave me a nod of the head, "Good. Hey Jade, shut the door please," she did and then came and took a seat on my other side.

I spread out the surveillance photos so they could get a look at them. "You see the entrances, here, here and here?" I said while pointing out the points of entry. It was a farm ranch that was only one story, but we still had to worry about the basement and cellar. It was located out in the middle of nowhere, but I knew that the humans would be keeping a vigilant watch. We would be striking in the morning, just when dawn was approaching.

I squared my shoulders and looked Jade directly in the eyes, she seemed to squirm under the scrutiny, "Jade, I have a serious question for you. I want the truth too," I took a relaxing breath, "Do you want me to assign Sanders to my regiment?"

She was flabbergasted at this, "No Rose, I can handle my own. Don't worry I have it under control. And if I cant convince him with words, I always have ache and pain, to make him see reason." she lifted her fist to prove the point. I knew she had one hell'va punch from experience. I am so glad she had trained with me over the last year. It reaffirmed that I had made the right decision in making her a leader again.

She smiled her famous evil smirk, "I got this, don't worry girlfriend." it was at this point, I had the sudden epiphany of how close she and I had become.

I gave her a wide, evil grin, "Just keep him in place. One way or another," she knew exactly what I meant by that. I just gave her the go ahead to kick his ass if need be.

"Jade? I need to ask you a favor." I pulled the envelopes out of my pocket and gave it to her. "In case something happens to me, would you give this to Dimitri for me? I have another for Lissa."

"Rose, please don't think like that."

I smiled at her, "It's just a precaution."

She reached out and grabbed the envelopes from me and put it in her coat pocket.

"Okay then, with that settled, lets move on. Jade, do you see this point of entry? This is where your team will enter. And Lark? Yours is going in right here. I will take the main entrance. We will all go in simultaneously. So we don't give them the chance to recover from the surprise of our arrival. I want you both to make sure all headsets are powered up to full strength. Make sure your homing beckons are secured in the soles of your boots. _DO NOT _activate them, unless you are taken hostage. Do you guys understand? Only use them in a dire emergency. We don't want to set off anymore pandemonium than we already have. Got it?" they both nodded in understanding. "Before we leave make sure both of your teams completely understand it. I am going to go over it in the meeting in a few minutes, I just want you two to do a double check on your devices. We can never be too cautious."

After the meeting, I went back to my room and crashed. I was dead tired. I needed my rest. For some reason here lately, I just couldn't seem to get enough of it. It seemed like my head had just hit the pillow, when my alarm went off. Shrieking in the darkness of the night. I had to get up three hours early so we could eat and assemble.

We had six SUV's, with eight in each. Stasa was driving the one in the lead with me in the passenger seat giving directions. It took an hour and a half to get to our destination. We parked two miles away, so not to alert our targets of our arrival. Our three groups split up and headed for the farm house. They were to wait on my signal before entering. I knew there were no Strigoi close to us. I didn't have the nausea yet.

Tasha approached me from behind, "Ready to kick some Strigoi ass?" she tried to keep the fear out of her voice as best she could.

I gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, "You going to be able to handle this, Tasha?"

She gave me a mock surprise look, "I've waited almost all of my life for this moment. Its what I fought for, for so many years. It just seems so surreal to really be doing it now, ya know?"

I gave her another squeeze and then released her, "Don't worry, if any Moroi could do this, it would be you. You're a badass in your on right," she gave me a small smile and nodded her head slowly.

"I sure hope I prove you right, Rose."

I gave the command to enter the grounds. We immediately came across humans on a path through the woods that led to the house. We immediately dispatched them before they had a chance to signal our arrival.

"LETS MOVE!" I yelled into my ear piece. All three teams rushed the house, all in synchronized fashion. We eliminated all the humans on the exterior of the house.

"Stasa, take them three," I pointed to two guardians and one fire user, "and make sure our part of the perimeter is secure. "Jade, Lark?" I said into my earpiece. I got an immediate response from Jade. Lark took a few seconds, he was in the middle of a fight with some humans that had pulled out guns on them. I could hear gun shots ringing in the air around me. All of us were taking cover, looking around to see where the gun fire was coming from. Now I knew the Strigoi inside was made aware of the predicament.

"Send members of your team to check your perimeter, NOW! We need to get in that fucking house, right now. MOVE, MOVE, MOVE." we got the all clear. All three teams barged in the house like we owned the damn thing. Taking out as many Strigoi that crossed our path.

I was the first of my team to cross the threshold. The second I stepped in the door, a young female came flying at me with her fangs bared, ready to sink them into my flesh. I immediately got my opening and plunged my stake through her heart. I could see fire dancing on the walls, thick clouds of air mixed in with earth, swirling around me like a tornado. Only it didn't inhibit my actions. It was aimed at the Strigoi directly in front of me.

I felt blood spurt on the side of my face, it wasn't from me, it was from a Moroi water user in my team. He had got backhanded from a very tall, very muscular male Strigoi. I bolted in his path to keep him from finishing off the Moroi, I had to give him a chance to get up. I couldn't let him die if I could help him. That is what makes a team. The fucking evil bastard, was very old. When I say very, I mean ancient even in Strigoi terms. He was powerful.

"You will not fight me," he sneered. I think he was trying compulsion on me, but I was not looking him in his eyes. I wasn't a dumb shit. I could hear grunts and moans from every angle around me, but I couldn't focus on that right now. This son of a bitch was moving fast, we were in a deadly dance. I couldn't lose my footing, not even for a fraction of a second. I lunged at him connecting my foot with his torso. He barely staggered. His fist connected with my ear. They were ringing. It felt like I was in a bell tower at noon.

He lunged for me again, right before he reached me, flames erupted through his whole body. He went to twitching and screaming. I quickly plunged my stake into his heart.

I caught a glance of Tasha to my right, "Thanks," I murmured.

We didn't have time for idle chit chat, if we did, we would get our ass' killed.

There must had been at least fifty Strigoi and more than twenty humans on the premises.

I seen Dhampir and Moroi alike fall. I didn't have time to mourn right now, I had an agenda to take care of at the moment.

We fought one hard battle that day. A lot of lives were lost. The sun was going down and my team still had to clear the cellar in the barn. I had six guardians and three Moroi left with me. The other teams were still fighting strong when I made my way to the barn. They still had to clear the basement.

"Tasha, you are the only fire user I have left. I need you to light them up and one of us will stake the shit out of them. I can see you are getting tired, can you manage to use just a little magic and conserve your energy?"

She nodded and gave me a weak attempt of smile. I think she was too tired to give a full one.

We bolted into the cellar, and was flabbergasted at what we saw. We only had nine left in my party, we were way outnumbered. There had to be at least twenty down here. But we were going to take as many with us as possible.

Tasha started lighting up Strigoi left and right. We had eleven of them left, my team only had six. Hope against hope.

* * *

**I would say I am sorry for the cliffy, but I'm not. I can be evil sometimes!**

**BTW, the one who wrote the letter to Dimitri, is going to be revealed soon!**

**I know a lot of you want to know who it was. Can anyone take a guess?**

**Muwahaha!**

**I know you guys have heard of 'writers block, well the last few days I have had the opposite, 'writers diahreaha' LOL.**

**Review this story if you want Rosie to live. Hehehe ;) (I know twilighternproud, you dont!...hehehe)**

**I still love you guys. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Also thank you all for sub. to this story and me as a author!**

**All of you rock!**

**All my love,**

_- Carmen_


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go again:**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Wish I did though, damnit!**

**Especially the guy I keep seeing in my dreams!**

**He stands about 6'7, gorgeous eyes, silky brown hair and a very,… you get the idea of who it is.**

**Don't make me get all hot and bothered!**

**A lot of action and drama in this chappie. Also the identity of the letter writer is in this one!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**I want to give a shout out to: amberosalie, talkygirl and riverq. **

**I thank all of you though. I just like to give shout outs every now and then!**

**All of you give me the inspiration I need to go on. If you're an author then you know what I mean. ;)**

**I work very hard on this and I love that you guy appreciate my effort!**

**KEEP IT UP!**

_- Carmen_

* * *

MY POV

Rose was fighting harder than she ever had done in her life. Her team had dispatched six out of the eleven Strigoi that her team had been fighting for hours. She had sounded the retreat over thirty minutes ago. They were at a stale mate. It was five of her team against the remaining enemy. Odds weren't in her favor, and these Strigoi were very determined to kill them. Emotions were running high. She was fighting on instinct alone. Tasha and Rose were cornered. There were three Strigoi blocking their path to escape. She had been yelling at her team that could make an escape, to do it. But they didn't want to leave their leader in a perilous situation. Eventually some of them did, only to have four of the Strigoi to follow them out. It was still dark outside, and would be for another couple of hours.

That left Rose and Tasha to finish to dispatch the remaining two. Tasha looked like she might pass out at any given moment. She couldn't wield her magic anymore, she was exhausted. So Rose had to fight even harder if she wanted to make it out alive. To go back home to her love. To go back home to the family she had left. She didn't want to die here, in a run down barn out in the middle of nowhere.

Punching and kicking was really taking a toll on her body. She had been exhausted for days prior to this trip. But now was not the time for a nap, even though her greatest wish right now, was for a comfortable bed to lie down on and sleep for days on end. She knew if she slacked up, even a little bit, it would all be over for her and her friend. That motivation just drove her harder. Tasha was trying her best, she finally was able to plunge her stake into the Strigoi she had been fighting, but it had cost her.

Just as she pushed the stake in farther, the Strigoi grabbed her and slung her into the back wall of the barn, where there was a long, thick saddle tack that was mounted on the wall. Tasha landed on it and it pierced her body through and through. It was sticking out of her chest. It had nailed her to the wall. Blood was oozing out of the gaping wound it had punctured. Tasha couldn't move. Every breath she took hurt. She cried out in pain. The littlest of movements, felt like fire burning every nerve in her body. Blood covered her. Drip, drip, drip. Blood was flowing freely down her body and was pooling at her feet.

Rose saw this happen, and she was desperate to get to her friend as fast as she could. This thought drove her harder and faster than previously. Which was really impressive.

The Strigoi Rose was fighting, was really giving her a run for her money. They had been there fighting for over twelve hours. Both sides were losing ground miserably. The ones outside were gaining the adage. But the ones inside, were having a hell'va time. The one she had been fighting, gave Rose a swift kick in the gut. She almost doubled over in the pain. Something didn't feel right with her. It wasn't like any other pain she had experience in her life. And she had a lot of experience in that department. This was a sharp, shooting pain. And she cried out in a loud scream. The Strigoi smirked at her and advanced quickly toward her. Rose saw her opening, and she took it. The Strigoi's guard was down, he had thought he had incapacitated her. But she got her chance and she took it.

She drove her stake through the evil things heart with such force that it came out his back. The Strigoi crashed to the ground with a loud _thrump. _Rose quickly took her stake out of the Strigoi, but not without great effort. The force of the impact that Rose drove it in with, was overwhelming. Then she rushed to her friends side as fast as her legs would carry her.

Rose was frantic, Tashas' breathing was shallow and ragged. She knew her friend couldn't hold on much longer. She felt horrible that she couldn't help her. That was the whole reason why she wanted Tasha with her, so she could keep an eye on her and keep her safe. For Christians sake. She was the only blood family he had left besides his newborn daughter. It would kill him if something happen to his aunt. And now the worst had come to pass.

Tasha had lost so much blood, she was paler than she had ever been. Rose didn't know what to do. She had no one to help her lift her friend off of the tack that had pinned her to the wall. She didn't know if she could lift her high enough so it wouldn't be so excruciating. But she figured either way it would be.

Rose thought that she could really use a wish right now. A genie in a bottle or a shooting star, to guarantee her of her hearts desire. And that was to save her friend's life at the moment.

"Tasha? Hold on. Don't you leave me. I am going to get you down. Stay with me, girl," Tasha was groaning in pain. She didn't have the effort to scream. Rose had a steady stream of large tears coming down her face. She didn't want her friend to die right here. Right in front of her like this.

Rose lifted her up as high as she could, and pulled her from under her shoulders toward herself. Tasha cried out in pain. With one quick jerk, Tasha was unhinged from the wall. They both crashed to the floor. Tasha landing on top of Rose. Rose slowly rolled her over so she could tend to the wound. Tasha's eyes were closed. She looked lifeless.

"Tasha..Tasha, look at me. Open your goddamn eyes right now! Do you hear me? Open your fucking eyes! Don't you die on me! Christian needs you goddamnit," Rose ripped Tasha's shirt open and surveyed the damage. It was a gaping wound. Rose could stick most of her hand in it. It was located right below the middle of her breast. Rose could see she had a punctured lung. There was a gurgling sound, with blood causing air bubbles coming out of her chest. Rose was crying uncontrollably. She felt her heart breaking, cause she knew her friend didn't have much longer to live. Rose didn't know if anyone was left to help her. She flipped the homing beckon on, so she could get some help.

"Ro…Rose?" Tasha tried to whisper.

"Shh..shh. Its going to be okay. Do you hear me?" she wanted to reassure her friend, but she knew Tasha was going to lose this battle. This was like Mason all over again. She had failed yet another friend. _Why does this fucking shit keep happening to me?_ She thought.

"I have …I have to tell….you someth…"

"No Tasha. Not right now. Later."

Tasha shook her head defiantly, "Yes.. now. It was me who ...left Dimitri the note, Rose. I had came for a... surprise visit and I was going to the cabin to stay for my it," Tasha was gasping for some air.

Rose was in shock, she was speechless.

Tasha continued, "I saw you two together. I overheard... some kids talking about the fight... on my way out," Tasha paused to take a breath. She was about to faint, but she could not die and not get forgiveness from Rose first, she knew she had to do this. Rose was kneeling down beside her stroking her hair, but when Tasha started revealing her secret, Rose had froze up. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak.

"I wanted Dimka, I wanted him to ...give me a family. I knew he would leave to protect ...you. So I saw this as my chance. I knew he would accept being ...my guardian, if he left you. I thought eventually it could lead to a romance, but it didn't, cause he... couldn't get over you. After a couple of years, I got it. I knew I had done wrong. I am so, so sorry. I hope...in time you can forg…" it was then Tasha took her last breath.

Rose was screaming, screaming for her not to die on her, screaming at her for doing this to her and Dimitri. She was mad at her for dieing. Mad at her for telling her the truth about the letter. She could have went the rest of her life without knowing that it was her. She would had rather had not known. She pulled Tasha into her lap gently stroking her long, black hair over and over. She couldn't let her go. She couldn't leave her alone.

Rose sat there for hours and hours crying and pleading for someone to help her. Her phone had been shattered. Her earpiece had died hours ago. This had been a long, slow, agonizing battle.

She sat there not moving away from Tasha. Holding her, talking nonsense, just babbling. Rocking her lifeless body back and forth. She wondered were in the hell everyone was at? After a few hours, Rose registered her own pain. Her stomach was convulsing. She was in agony. She was bleeding, but she didn't know where it was coming from. It was a lot of blood too. She couldn't find the source. She had sharp, stabbing pains shooting though out her whole body. Especially in her stomach region. But right now, she couldn't focus on herself. Her friends aunt was dead in her arms. How was Christian going to deal with the loss of his aunt? He is going to be devastated.

Rose eventually passed out from all the pain she had endured, and she welcomed the black blanket that

encased her.

* * *

**Okay I know that was intense. Believe me it was very hard to write. **

**But the words did flow freely to me. **

**They were coming out so fast, my keyboard was smokin'.**

**I couldn't type fast enough, so if there are any typo's, you know the reason why. ;}**

**I want all of your feed backs on this chapter. Even the one who are not my regular reviewers! **

**LOL **

**Thanks to all of you who have sub. to my stories. It really does mean a lot to me!**

**Till next time my peeps.**

**I'm outy!**

**-**_ Carmen_


	22. Chapter 22

**Be** **forewarned, you will need tissues for this chapter.**

**This one was the most difficult yet to write. **

**I hope you all don't hate me too bad!**

**I own nothing, except the sorrow filled in this chapter.**

**This song was written with 'Forever Love' in mind.**

**DON'T HATE ME TOOOO BAD! NO DEATH THREATS! lol**

_- Carmen_

_

* * *

_

_Happiness and love are a gift, they are not something that can be bought, borrowed, or stole. So revel in it while you have it. _

_- Anonymous_

* * *

_It is priceless, yet it is free, -time._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

DPOV

It had been two days since I last talked to Roza. She had promised to call me every single day that she was gone. Hans wont give me a status report, and I am going crazy not knowing what the hell is going on with her. I cant keep it out of my head that something terrible has happen to her. I was going to go down there to demand some answers from someone. I didn't give a fuck who gave them to me; as long as I got some. The queen herself could be the one to tell me, it wouldn't matter in the least. I just wanted anyone to give them to me. And give it to me straight. No bullshit.

I've called her repeatedly over the last couple of days, and left dozens of voice mail messages. Every time I called it went straight to her mail box. And now its full, so I cant leave another one. Goddamnit, this is frustrating! If something has happen to her, I am gonna lose it on the first motherfucker I get my hands on. It wont be a pretty sight when I'm done with that poor bastard.

This closet in my head is driving me insane. All these swirling emotions are about to drive me completely over the edge. I cant get a grip. My mother and grandmother had tried everything to help me with them, but it was to no avail.

Something as strong as love, can carry a man into a dark abyss. One that you can drown in and will never recover from. I cant live without her or her love. I put up a lot of walls over my lifetime, but this one is made of bricks that are about to crumble down and squash me underneath them. I cant let go of her. I don't want her to be alone if she is going through something horrible, hell, for anything for that matter.

I was doing my usual stomp across the main court, when I saw a massive amount of guardians entering HQ.

I took off at a run, not stopping till I reached it.

I wrenched open the door and saw Hans standing right inside it.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I was not leaving here without my answers.

"Belikov, come with me." he had a grave look in his eyes. I knew it wasn't good. I saw Jade standing there with tears about to spill forth from her eyes.

I hurried past her to catch up with Hans. I caught the look in her eyes, it was filled with sadness and regret. That could mean only one thing.

Hans reached his office and opened the door. We stepped inside and he spun around to face me.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a gust.

"Dimitri, we have a situation."

I didn't want to know. Cause if he told me, then it would make it final. Real. I didn't want it real. I wanted this to be some kind of a nightmare. One I could wake from and have Roza laying beside me in our bed. Warm and cozy, with her sweet scent filling my nostrils.

"Wh…what kind of situ.." my voice caught in my throat. I couldn't ask. It would be final once I heard it.

The day her plane flew away, she took half of me with her. A piece I don't want back. She is my other half.

I have so many things stuck in my mind. I didn't want her to go away. I wanted her to tell me she would stay with me, forever and a day. Cause I needed more time to make things right. She needed me more than ever right now in this time of her life. And I wasn't there for her.

Hans voice was so low, it was barely audible, "Rose and Tasha Ozera, got trapped in the cellar, and Rose demanded that the team retreat. We think we killed all of the Strigoi, but, it was getting late, and the team needed to get out of there. We have a rescue team in route right now to recover the body's and bri…"

"_What the fuck do you mean by that_?" I roared, it was so loud, the buildings foundation should have shook.

Hans jumped at my volume, "It's just like I said." he put his head down, "I'm sorry, I truly am. Rosemarie was a great guardian and a good friend."

I couldn't take no more, I jerked the door open and stormed down the hall. I took out my anger on the first person I saw. It didn't matter if she was one of Rose's best friends. Right now I saw her as the enemy. She left my Roza for dead.

"I should beat your fucking face in right here, right now." I yelled at her.

Her eyes were overflowing with tears, "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I just did what I was ordered t…"

I couldn't take hearing her voice, "Don't tell me about sorry, you little bitch. I will show you sorry."

I heard a herd of footsteps advancing on me, I spun around to face my opponents. I was waiting to let it all out. What is the worst that could happen? I would wind up with Rose? That would mean I was in heaven. So what ever they had for me, I welcomed.

Every guardian in the damn building was coming at me from every angle. I didn't get a chance to swing, cause I felt a pin prick in my skin and then I blacked out.

MY POV

Dimitri couldn't handle the thought of losing Rose. She meant everything to him. If he lost her, it would mean he lost most of himself. He didn't see any reason to go on living any longer. He would have took

out the whole regiment of guardians that was willing to take him on. It didn't matter to him anymore.

One of the guards shot a tranquilizer at him and knocked him out cold. They knew he was dealing with a lot. It was all overwhelming. He would never had behaved like that, if it weren't for the thought of Rose being dead. That was just something he couldn't handle.

He was taken to the clinic so he could get treatment. The orderlies strapped him to the bed so he couldn't hurt someone or himself in his current state of mind. His mother, grandmother, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian were called to be by his side.

Lissa was in the same state he was in. And the others weren't far behind. Everyone of them loved Rose dearly. Just the thought of her perishing, brought all of them to their knees.

Lissa was crying hysterically, "What am I going to do? She is my family. My best friend." she sobbed into Christian's chest. Christian let her lean on him for support in her time of need. That's what he was there for. He was her rock. Even though his aunt was missing too, he pushed all of his emotions down, and held his strength out to the ones he loved the most in life.

"Liss, remember what Hans said. There was a homing beckon set off after Rose's was. Maybe she is okay. Keep a positive attitude. Rose wouldn't want you like this." he tried to soothe her, but those words only pissed her off.

She pulled away from him and narrowed her eyes into thin slits, giving him an evil glare, "Don't tell me what Rose would have wanted," she snapped at him. Christian flinched at her cold tone. He had never heard that side of her before. And if he was honest with himself, he would admit that it scared the shit out him. She advanced on him, pounding her fist into his chest and collapsing against him. Christian caught her before she hit the floor. He pulled her over to a chair and sat her down on his lap, so he could hold her and let her cry into his chest. He ran his hand over her long hair, trying to calm her down.

Adrian wasn't much better, hell he wasn't any better. He was a wreck. As soon as he heard the news he rushed to Lissa's side, and they both went to the Guardian headquarters demanding some answers. Adrian was still deeply in love with Rose. He loved Mia too. But Rose was his first love. His true love. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life. He didn't realize till this moment, he was still very much in love with Rosemarie Hathaway. He felt his world falling apart, and there was nothing he could do about it. He needed a drink. _Bad. _He didn't tell anyone goodbye. He just left. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone so he could just cope.

Lissa and Adrian had basically got the same results as Dimitri had. The only information that was different, was the fact that another homing beckon had been set off seven hours after Rose's. It had belonged to Lark. The guardians had tried diligently to call his and Rose's phone to no avail. Neither one of them were picking up.

Dimitri woke up quite a few hours later, he was surprised to see that he was on lock down in a hospital.

Everyone was there. His mother was standing over him trying to get his attention. He didn't want to look at anyone. He didn't want to talk to no one. He wanted to be left alone in his misery. He turned his head pointedly to the white wall of his hospital room, so he wouldn't have to look at the many faces crowded in his room.

There was a soft knock on the door. His grandmother answered it. The one person he didn't want to see, walked in the door. He turned away from her. He hated her. Despised the ground she walked on. He knew it wasn't her fault. But he didn't want to see reason. She had ordered the strike team to leave his love to die.

"Dimitri?" Jade said hesitantly, "Rose gave me this to give to you." Dimitri snapped his head around to see what she was refering to. She held two plain white envelopes in her hand. "One is for you, the other is for the princess." That got Lissa's attention. She leapt from Christians arms to snatched the envelopes out of her hand. Jade put her head down, "I'm sorry. I really, really am. I'm sorry I couldn't save them." She turned and walked out.

Jade felt horrible for having to leave her people at that house, but she had had her orders, and she was one to follow them. She was told to immediately head back to court. The alchemist were dispatched to be at the location of the ranch in a few hours. Jade wanted to go back and get Rose. She was one of her closest friends, and Jade felt as if she had let her down. She didn't know how she was ever going to forgive herself for that. She was in despair, but it was nothing compared to Rose's loved ones.

No one had mentioned Tasha in all of the chaos, and Dimitri didn't think to inquire about his long time friend. He was too wrapped up in his agony of losing his love.

Lissa handed Dimitri his envelope and she took her own. Dimitri couldn't open it, he needed his restraints taken off of him. It was killing him that he had words left unspoken to Rose, and yet she thought of leaving him with her final words. Sometimes he couldn't register that she was not the same seventeen year old girl he fell in love with. She had matured into a woman, one who knew her responsibilities, and took them with grace.

Olena didn't need her son to ask her to get someone to remove the restraints. She knew him just that well. She knew he was in control now. Even if he wasn't, his family was there to lend strength to him in his time of need.

Lissa immediately launched into her letter.

_Well Liss,_

_If your reading this, it cant be good news for me, huh? Come on, dry those tears and laugh at my joke._

_It was funny. You have to admit it. I have lived on the edge all of my life. Something like this was bound to happen one day. I knew it, you should have too. I secretly think you did though. I was always the reckless one, remember? I lived on the edge everyday of my life. You kept my feet on the ground. You came into my life as a friend and I left as part of your family. What can be better then that? I say nothing. I love you, girl. I want you to be happy. You have a family to think about. You have a new baby, you have your sister and you have Christian. That is a lot, girlfriend. Every now and then we find that one friend who understands us better than ourselves. You were mine. You have never let me down. Don't let me down now. Smile. Live. Laugh. Love._

_Remember me for who I was. I know I will never leave you completely, just as you will never leave me. Don't lose yourself, sis. Take care of that baby and Christian. Give Christian a hard time for me every now and then. Smile. That's funny!_

_I know Dimitri is going to have a hard time dealing. Liss, please take care of him for me. You understand how I feel about him. I love him so much. I don't want him blaming himself, and I know that that is exactly what he will do. Try to talk to him for me. Share memories of me. Don't shut them out, that's the way you hold onto me. Tell that baby about her Aunt Rose. I hope she has the fight I do and the kind personality of you. I'm sure with Christian's snarky attitude, she will develop into a true smart ass. One even I can be proud of. I love you, now and forever._

_Love,_

_Rose._

Lissa had tears in a constant flow sliding down her cheeks. She was sobbing so hard she could barely catch her breath. She wanted to honor Rose's wish. She would do her best to make it come true.

The doctor came in and told the orderlies that he could be released as long as he didn't cause any trouble. If he did, he would be restrained again. Dimitri didn't say a word. He hadn't said one since he had woke up.

He felt internally dead.

Once the orderlies undid his bindings, he asked to be left alone. His mother didn't want to leave his side. But he insisted that she go. She let him know that she would be just outside the door if he needed her. Everyone filed out, looking very grief stricken.

Dimitri carefully opened the letter. Not wanting to tear the last thing he would ever receive from his Roza. Somehow he kept thinking if he didn't admit it, then none of this would be true. He didn't want to read the letter, he had too. He had to know what she wanted to tell him.

_My love,_

_I have loved you from afar and I have loved you from near. Ever since the day I met you, I knew we were destined to be together. Before I met you, I was a lost soul, you were the one who found me. I was able to plant my feet firmly on the ground and stay there. Thank you for that._

_Mi amore, don't cry. Please? Rejoice that we found the kind of love that we had. I would never take back one second with you. Even when you put me through all of those grueling training sessions, and kicked my ass on a daily basis. And believe me, it was hell. I hope you are laughing at that memory. Those days of us alone in the gym are my favorite. I loved it simply because I was with you through it all. Spending many wonderful hours in your glorious presence. I wouldn't take back a second of that time._

_But my most cherished memory, was from the night you proposed to me. I would have loved to become your wife. But fate had a different calling card for me. If it eases you any, I always did think of myself as part of you. Even when we were hundreds of miles away from each other. You were a piece of me I couldn't let go._

_You made me who I am today. You were the only one who got me. I let my walls down for you, as you did for me. I will always be with you. All you have to do is search your heart and you will find me. Don't go blaming yourself either. You are better than that. Don't be your typical stoic Dimitri Belikov self. Lean on our friends for support. You will find they love you very much. I don't want you to go another minute unhappy. My whole purpose in life was to keep you happy. I know you made me ecstatic. You filled the void that was missing in my life, and I would like to believe I did the same for you. Every single caress, every stolen kiss, every slight touch. The way you smell, the way you move. I love every single thing about you._

_You were always so graceful. You don't know how much I loved watching you, it was like I was at a ballet and you were one of the dancers. _

_Keep moving to the music sweetheart. Things will get better in time. _

_I will always be with you. I love you all the way to my soul, we were meant to find each other. And love one another till the day one of us died. I guess my time was up. Don't be sad. Remember our lives together, and relish in it all the days of your long life. I have no regrets. I love you, Comrade. I will never be far away._

_Love your,_

_Roza_

_xoxoxoxo - forever my love._

"Roza" he breathed.

Dimitri read his letter many times over, crying softly to himself.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD. **

**DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS.**

**IT BROUGHTME DOWN, LOW, LOW, LOW.**

_- Carmen_


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next faze in my little epic tale!**

**I couldnt let you guys hang right there, I hate when it happens to me. So, here you go!**

**I hope you enjoy it and have the courteously to review it.**

**Reviews are the only way I know if you like it.**

**If you are an author, then you know what I am talking about. ;)**

**I OWN NOTHING! Okay, maybe a few characters and the drama unfolding on your screen.**

**

* * *

**

MY POV

The battle that went down at the farm house, was utter chaos. There were bodies everywhere. Strigoi, human, Moroi and Dhampir alike. A lot of blood shed had occurred. It was pure pandemonium. Humans shooting guns, Strigoi attacking with a furious force. Both sides had put up a hell'va fight.

Lark came too, sometime after daylight. The fight he was just in, had been grueling. He was beaten and battered. His whole body ached from the blows that he had received. It hurt to move, it even hurt to breath.

But Lark knew he was a sitting duck if he didn't get his ass in gear, and do a survey of his surroundings. He didn't hear a sound in the house. Everything was dead calm. Considering the upheaval that had occurred at the ranch just a few hours ago, it was eerie. The only sound to be heard, was the wind beating on the side of the house. It sounded like a song. A song without words or meaning.

Lark's lips let out a groan from the pain of his injuries. His voice hitched in his throat, he didn't mean to make a sound, it was just involuntary. The pain he was feeling was just so massive, he couldn't help to suppress it.

He knew he had to get moving, he needed to eliminate any and all threats as soon as possible. Only, it didn't seem as there were any immediate dangers. The last thing Lark remembered, was getting thrown against a brick fireplace, his head hitting it with great velocity. At that thought, Lark reached up to survey the damage to the back of his head. He found dried blood clotted into his disheveled hair. His head pounded, it felt like a dozen elephants were doing a stampede on his brain, and their trainers were nowhere to be found to tame the wild beast.

He took a deep breath and started scouting out the area. He didn't come upon anyone, or anything alive in the house. He had checked the basement. Nothing. He knew Strigoi couldn't be outside right now, because the sun was out. He did however, have to keep a diligent watch out for humans. But he also figured at the same time, if anyone was alive that wanted him dead, he would be dead. He knew he had been out like a light for hours.

The battle had lasted a long, long time. The longest one in his life ever. He knew Rose's team had cleared the cellar in the barn. That was his next course of action. He had to make sure no one was stuck down there.

He stumbled across the vast green expanse of the lawn to the barn. He already had his gun in one hand and his stake in the other. One for human, the other for the evil undead creatures of the night. He approached the building with great caution, and a greater amount of effort. He felt like he was going to pass out at any given moment. He had lost a lot of blood. And he was feeling the effects of the lose

He slowly crept inside the barn, taking extreme measures to make sure he wasn't walking into an ambush. He quickly scouted the area, but found no threat. The door to the cellar was ajar, he made his way to it and took a peek down inside. There was a faint light he could see coming from the earthen room. He took the steps that led into it.

His head keeping a steady movement to watch his back and where he was going, at the same time. It was hard for him to keep focus. Moving his head that quickly, was making it spin and he was getting dizzy. Lark kept his back to the wall as he made his descent down to the barely visible room. His heart was thundering in chest. He was alone in a hideout that many Strigoi had occupied just a day earlier.

He glanced around the small room, and saw there was no threat. He quickly started checking the pulse of his fallen friends. The Moroi were dead, as were one of the Dhampirs. One was not, however, but she did have a weak pulse. Rose was covered in blood. Lark made an assessment of her wounds. There were no major injuries he could visibly see. But she was covered in blood.

He remembered his homing beacon, and set it off. He didn't have his cell phone. He had lost it in the epic battle that had exploded inside the house. He couldn't find one that wasn't broken or had service in the cellar either. The best he could make due with, was the beacon. That would have to suffice for now. He knew there were no homes in the area close enough for him to run to for help, and he didn't want to leave Rose vulnerable. So he held out hope that someone would come back for them, soon.

He pulled Rose into his lap, even though all of his training told him not to move her. He felt the need to comfort her.

"Rose? Rose wake up. Come on little lady, get your butt up." He sat there murmuring things to her over and over for hours.

* * *

Rose finally started to come around a few hours after Lark had found her. She started moaning in pain. It took a little while, but eventually her eyes fluttered open. She was confused to see Lark looming over her. She didn't remember the recent turn of events. Her memory was hazy and she was having a hard time forming words.

"Lark?" she croaked, her voice was hoarse, it barely was a whisper. Her lips were dry and her throat was on fire.

"Shh, Rose. Just lie still. Don't move. I'm not leaving you." he told her soothingly. He sat there with her, stroking her head and rubbing her arm.

"I'm cold," she was shivering. Shaking uncontrollably.

Lark knew it was from the blood lose, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She was pale, and he really didn't know if she could make it till help got there. He knew the alchemist would arrive eventually, but that seemed like an eternity for him to have to wait out.

He stroked her arm a little faster, trying desperately to warm her body.

That's when it all came crashing back to Rose. The Strigoi, Tasha getting stabbed, the letter, Tasha dieing in her arms.

"Oh God," she wailed. Tears instantly sprang forth in her eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Rose. Just lie still for me. Okay?" Lark didn't want her jostling herself, cause he knew she had internal bleeding somewhere.

"Tasha," She whispered.

Lark pulled her into an embrace, it was nothing sexual. He was just trying to comfort a friend, who had been through a traumatic event. He knew Tasha was a friend of hers, and that she would take her friends death hard.

Rose started whimpering into his chest, Lark had never seen her cry. To him, she had always been a strong woman. One who would put the biggest man in his place without a second thought about it. She was the most amazing woman he knew. Yes, he had ask her out previously, but now he knew she was engaged and off the market, so to speak. He would have had like to have a relationship with her, she was beautiful, strong willed, outspoken, opinionated, and a very good leader. Who wouldn't want her?

He gazed down at her, wanting to comfort her. But in the same sense he knew she had to get it off her chest. He let her cry into him, he just sat there and held her till she stopped convulsing. He sat there holding her and staring down at her beautiful form.

Lark heard a sound, and his head snapped up. He went rigid with tension, ready to defend himself and his peer.

"Rose, someone is out there. I need you to sit here, still and quiet. Do you understand?" he whispered to her. He didn't want anyone to know that they were down there. Lark didn't want her putting herself in anymore pain than she was already in. He felt protective of her. He had to assess the danger that was closing in on them.

She started to protest, but Lark wouldn't hear of it, "No, you stay right here. I will be right back." he bent down and kissed the top of her head without thinking. _What the hell was that,_ he thought to himself. He had never pulled any shit like that before. But there was just something about this incredible woman that sent him into a state where he just reacts before he thinks. He seemed to be struck, captivated by her. Which wasn't a good thing for him.

He gently laid her back down on the cold earthen floor of the cellar, and cover her up with his long trench coat. He had his stake poised and ready to strike. He heard the door to the cellar creak open and heard soft pads of footfalls on the steps.

He braced himself along the bare wall, ready to plunge his stake into whomever was coming down.

* * *

**How many of you hate me right now?**

**I'm so sorry, but I have to get all this in here for my story to continue.**

**Life is not a bed of roses, by no means.**

**Things do take an unfortunate turn of events in the lives that we lead.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to hit that little button and REVIEW!**

**I just haven't been feeling the love. Maybe its because I update too often and I am spoiling you guys. LOL**

_**- Carmen**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay guys, here is a Dimitri POV. **

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I would like to tell you, that MaggieChauvin, has an awesome story out that I have been Beta-ing for her. **_**'A Life At Stake Through Dimitris' Eyes'**_

**I would advice for all of you to check it out! Its good!**

**Okay here is a shout out;**

**snow goose ( **_**thanks for reading till 4:45. I hope you were able to stay on your toes, so you could keep those kids in line. LOL)**_

**A BIG THANK YOU, TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS. YOU REALLY MAKE MY DAY!**

_**- Carmen**_

_**

* * *

**_

DPOV

The doctors let me out of the hospital a few hours after I had woke up. Eddie came to my apartment to tell me that the alchemist had got on scene, and I should go back with him to HQ. He also "recommended" that I not 'start anything'. I knew what he meant. I didn't want to 'start anything' in the first place. I just lost control for a little while. I really do feel bad about taking out my anger on Jade, I knew she was just obeying orders, but she was the only leader left. She was the one who gave the final retreat order. It was just so hard _not_ to take it out on her.

I visibly shivered, as I thought of Jade's terrified expression from just a few hours earlier; when I went ballistic on her. I wanted to shake that memory right out of my head. Burn it even.

I trudged along with Eddie, headed toward HQ, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa and Adrian chatting adamantly. Lissa looked pissed, Adrian looked…..like shit. He really did. I didn't think it possible, for someone to feel, or look worse than me at the moment, but he was running a close race with. He looked like he the was three sheets to the wind, he was way past the two sheet faze. I nodded to myself, _I think I could definitely use a drink or three, right now, myself._

I still haven't gave up on Rose, yet. Not till I see for myself. News should be coming in shortly. I was on pins and needles. _How can this happen to us right now? We just found each other again. _It seemed like fate was just playing one big cruel joke on us, time after time. I would like to shoot 'fate' in the ass, and nail 'em to the nearest tree.

We walked in the door, and saw massive amounts of people, Moroi and Dhampir, gathered around in huddled masses spread along the walls, sitting in chairs, leaning on desk. There were loud whispers, it was almost like no one wanted to say the obvious too loud.

When I walked in the door, almost everyone in the room, turned to stare at me. It felt a little unnerving, but they all could go to hell for all I cared. That's when I saw the look in there faces, it was pure empathy. Something I had never wanted to see from one single soul as long as I lived. Cause with empathy, means tragedy. I had over come that before, but this was beyond something I could be repaired from. This was bone crushing and heart smashing.

My breath hitched in my throat, my steps faltered and I knew my face betrayed my emotions. But I could give a fuck less in my present state of mind. _They could all kiss my ass_. (_I wish I could. Lol. Seriously though, I would lay a big wet one right smack on it. Then make my way to the rest of his God like body!)_

I cast my eyes around the room looking for Hans. My eyes past over Jade, she looked like she hadn't slept in a month, that only made my guilt over her, increase ten fold. She met my eyes briefly, then quickly turn away and faced the wall. Eddie gave me a side glance, and his expression hardened. I knew he and Jade were seeing each other, I knew he probably hated me too. _Well hell, I just screwed up royally._

I acted like I didn't notice Eddie's scrutiny, and just took off to Hans' office. I wanted the truth, not rumors.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited for his response.

"Yeah?" he called, he sounded slightly annoyed.

I walked through, and his face dimmed, even more than usual. I knew he was recalling my reaction from the previous time that I was here. But I just went on with what I came for.

"Have you got a status report yet?" my voice was shaky, and my hands started to tremble. I didn't want to think the worse, but my mind was already bracing for it. I was slowly, slowly, falling apart inside. It was only a matter of time, that I really did snap.

"Belikov, have a seat," Hans' voice was uncharacteristically soft.

I slowly moved toward the seat that faced his desk, with shaky legs and trembling hands. I sat down in the very same chair that Rose was in just a few days earlier. Somehow sitting here, made me feel closer to her. I think it was just the memory of her sitting there, recently. My breathing was becoming difficult.

"We don't have a report, but the team is in route right now," he hesitated a moment, "they should be…."

I didn't get a chance to ask him anything, his phone went to shrieking. He picked it up and opened it to answer.

"Croft," he said in the receiver with a gruff tone. He started bobbing his head up, and down quickly.

"When is your ETA?" he jolted from his seat and started moving. I didn't need anyone to tell me who it was, I knew. I was by his side in an instant. He didn't slow down, and I didn't have any trouble keeping up.

He glanced at me, but never stopped moving, "She's alive," those two words, were the most marvelous ones I had ever heard in my life. Then, the next two, sent me crashing back down to earth, "for now."

_That meant she may not make it? _No, I would _not_ hear of it. She _would_ make it, she would survive. I would make damn sure of it.

I took off at a full run, brushing past the people in the corridor, in the office and out the door. People were looking at me, like I had lost what little sense I had left. I didn't give a shit what anyone thought. I would be there, when she arrived. I wanted to be the first one she saw, when she got off that plane.

I was running across the court grounds when I saw Adrian and Lissa again, they were still standing where they were when I first saw them, only now Christian was with them. Adrian looked like he had been up for days. He was disheveled, and Lissa's face was blotchy, Christian seemed like he was in his own world. Worry creased his face and a frown was set on his lips. I might just have to have a drink with Adrian after this is all over with, for sure.

I didn't stop to fill them in, I just kept going. I heard Adrian yell my name, but I couldn't stop, my legs wouldn't let me.

My feet were pounding the ground with a great force, and my heart was thrumming like an engine ready for take off. I faintly heard footfalls behind me, but I didn't look to see who it was. I needed to get to the airstrip.

When I reached it, I saw the plane approaching for a landing. I waited on the tarmac, with shaky hands and ragged breathing. My knees felt weak, but I would not show it.

Adrian came up behind me, breathing hard and gasping for air. He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, with his head down. He was panting heavily and his chest was heaving in and out hard.

"She's alive," I whispered. It took a great effort, but I managed to squeak it out. I saw relief flash across his face, as he looked up at me. I neglected to tell him '_for now'_, I couldn't think like that. She would make it.

He straightened himself out, and walked over to stand beside me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"She's going to be alright, Dimitri. I will see to that. I promise." he was serious. A side to Adrian that is hardly ever shown, but he was dead serious right now. I had to believe his words, I just had too.

As soon as the doors opened to the plane, the stairs were placed by them so people could get off. I bolted to the stairs, so I would know that much sooner, how dire this situation really was. Adrian was beside me in a flash. He too was that concerned. I didn't register all the people that had gathered on the tarmac, frankly I didn't give a damn about not one of them, there was only one person that matter to me. _She came first._

That person was still on the plane. Guardians were escorting stretchers of people from the aircraft. None of them was Rose. One of them however, was Tasha. It never dawned on me to inquire about her, till just that moment. I felt bad about it, but I had a more pressing issue, or rather person, to worry about at that time.

It felt like an eternity before I saw her gorgeous face, but when I did, I felt a little relieved to see for my self that she was still with me, still clinging to her precious life. She wasn't awake, but she was _alive_. She had bruises all over her body; starting from her head, and every other visible part of her as well. She had a black eye, and busted lip that was swollen three times the size than normal. She had monitors and bags of IV's coming from arms, head, and chest. She looked like she was ran over by a MAC truck. But, the only thing I cared about, was she was still breathing.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this one as well! ;)**

**Thank you all for all the great reviews you have blessed me with!**

**I love you all dearly!**

**Keep them reviews a coming.**

_**- Carmen**_

**Has anyone else -besides me- been having connection problems with FF?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I think I forgot the disclaimer last time, so here it is (personally I think its bogus, but here it goes.)**

**I, myself don't own anything but the plot to this story and a few characters.**

**I love all the reviews I got for the last 3 chapters! You guys ROCK!**

**I know all of you want DxR together, but however, I do have a destination. Just don't get too aggravated with me. Drama is what makes for a good story! If you don't go through trials and turbulence, then its not worth it. Right?**

**Okay enough babbling, happy reading my friends!**

**Enjoy.**

**- **_**Carmen**_

**Quick shout out!**

**Oh, Nadia, I do so enjoy your reviews, lol. Thank you sooo much!**

**ROSE'S TWIN, Demilove, Rdforever, vampirelover081.**

**I would like to thank everyone personally, I'm trying by giving a few shout outs at a time.**

**Do not think I under appreciate all of you, 'cause I don't. I swear! Your reviews make my day and gives me the inspiration to go on. More reviews, the better the words flow.**

**I love you all. Like I said, you guys rock.**

_**Thanks. **_

_**- Carmen**_

* * *

**APOV**

_Why cant I get into her dreams? I have always been able to reach her like that. Something's not right._

Rose had been in surgery for 2 hours, and the doctors still haven't told us anything. Everyone was gathered in the waiting area. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Olena, Yeva, Jade, Eddie, Mia and myself. We all looked like hell. Dimitri being the worst of them all.

Mia and I had been fighting for 3 days. I knew it was my fault. I couldn't help myself. This was Rose we are talking about. Rose. She was in major trouble. The doctors confirmed that she had internally injuries, but they haven't told us exactly what. Lissa nor I could fix it, and it scared the shit out of us, to say the least.

Mia had confronted me about me still being in love with Rose, and I couldn't deny it. It hurt her, I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't deny my feelings. I thought back to when Mia and I had met, and started dating.

_**flashback***_

"_Hey. What's so horrible that is making you get trashed?" I asked her. We were in one of the many bars here at court. She was sitting at the bar with one drink in her hand, and 4 empty glasses sitting in front of her. She looked like she was determined to get wasted and also looked like she needed company._

"_Long story," she slurred. Her hair was messed up and her make-up was smeared across her face, but she was still pretty enough._

_I gave her a wicked grin, "I love long stories, I have no where I have to be anytime soon." I took the seat beside her and pulled out my cigarettes, and lit one._

_She turned her body so she could face me, "Can I get one of those" She said eyeing my pack of smokes._

_Her shoulders slumped and she had her drink in her hand, sloshing it round and round._

_I lifted my eyebrows at that question. I was not expecting that from her, "No, bad habit."_

_She held her hand out to me expectantly, "I know what I'm doing. I am an adult. And beside, isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black or something?"_

_I didn't give in, but she just snatched the pack out of my hand and lit one, almost choking to death on a drag._

"_Easy there," I said with a chuckle "those things aren't meant for light weights."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me, "I'm no light weight, my friend." she told me sarcastically._

"_What is a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" I mused_

"_Is that the line you use on all the girls?"_

_I shook my head, "That wasn't a line, you wouldn't know one of my lines if I used one on you. I'm just that great." I had a smug look glued to my face._

_She snorted, "You're not that smooth, Ivashkov." I chuckled at her, and lifted my drink to take a big swig._

"_So, why the pity party?"_

_She took a deep breath, then exhaled it in one big, whoosh, "Nate and I broke up. That lying bastard was cheating on me with a no good tramp."_

"_Ah." I didn't know how to respond to that._

_Mia got so wasted, she couldn't direct me to her house, so I brought her back to mine, and put her on the bed, fully clothed I might add. I am not a pervert. I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk woman._

_I awoke the next morning to Mia groaning, loudly, "How far did we go?" She buried her face in her pillow, pulling it up around her ears with both hands._

_I laughed at her, "We didn't. You were so blitzed, you couldn't tell where you lived, so I brought you back here to sleep it off. Don't worry, I was a perfect gentleman."_

_She raised her head, and looked at me with incredulity, "Perfect is not something I would describe you as, Adrian."_

Ever since that night, Mia and I had grown closer, till we finally developed an intimate relationship. I proposed to her 6 months ago. Now I was having second thoughts about it.

* * *

**MY POV**

Everyone that was still at the hospital, were getting very antsy. It seemed like it was taking forever for them to get an update on Rose's condition.

Dimitri was pacing the floor, slowly wearing the soles of his shoes out. Adrian was sitting in a chair trying to focus on Rose, to see if he could 'dream walk' to make sure she was alright, not having much of a success at it though.

The doctor finally came out to the waiting room. He asked if he could speak with Dimitri alone.

Dimitri and him walked off to the side. Adrian teeth gritted, but he keep his emotions from his face, or so he thought. He caught Lissa giving him the evil eye. He scowled and folded his arms across his chest, taking a deep breath, holding it for a second then releasing it slowly.

"What do you mean pregnant? How far along?" Dimitri shrieked, his face was red from anger or maybe frustration.

The doctor said something in a quite voice.

Dimitri raked a hand through his hair, "Is she out of surgery right now? Is she out of danger?"

The doctor murmured something else, but no one could hear it. Dimitris' face paled and he was looking like he was having a hell'va time just staying upright. He swayed and started trembling. Everyone expected him to be horizontal at a moments notice.

"What the hell does that mean?" his voice sounded like that of a 12 year old. He had a soprano note to it.

"We don't know right now, but she is in the recovery room right now if you want to see her."

"Thanks doc, which room?"

The doctor told him the room number and he started to bolt, but Adrian came out of nowhere, "I'm going with you," he said with authority.

Lissa was not going to wait to see Rose either, she pushed her weight around so she could get to her friend. There was only suppose to be one visitor at a time, but being two very important Royals, they got want they wanted, and when they wanted it.

They managed to get to her side, she was still heavily sedated. She looked like an angel, even having all the bruises on her face, and monitors and IV drips coming out of her arms and hands.

Adrian automatically reached out and took Roses' hand, Lissa could feel the vibe from his magic radiating through him. Roses' wounds started closing up, and the bruises started fading. Soon, all of them were gone. Adrian felt completely and utterly drained. He collapsed on the chair that was bedside the bed, he put his head on the bed and let out a sigh. She was healed, well on the outside, but he couldn't heal her mentally.

Lissa was on one side of the bed. While Dimitri was on the other. Tears were slowly causing wet paths down his cheeks. Lissa was crying too.

"Come back to me, Rose," he murmured to her. What the doctor had just informed him was shocking. He didn't think that it was possible, but what he had just heard, it was _very _possible, because it had happen. And this wasn't the first time it had happen to her, evidently. The doctor had mentioned a previous pregnancy that had resulted in a miscarriage- Dimitri knew he was the only one that Rose had been with-

from 5 years ago. It was in her medical charts. And 5 years ago they had been together in the cabin.

How was he going to break the news to her?

* * *

**I thought I would throw in an 'Adrian POV'. I hope all of you liked it, even though it was short!**

**As always, your reviews humble me. I loved 'em!**

**Don't disappoint!**

**-**_**Carmen**_


	26. Chapter 26

**I** **wish I owned this story, or at least a certain Russian, but sadly I don't!**

**I do have a destination for this story, please just be patient. I'm getting there.**

**In the meantime, Happy Reading!**

**Enjoy!**

_**-Carmen**_

_**

* * *

**_

My POV

Dimitri, Lissa and Adrian were with Rose, when she finally opened her groggy eyelids. She looked up at the worried faces that were looking down at her. At first, she thought she was dreaming those wonderful people, until she heard her true love murmuring to her in his thick Russian accented voice. The medication she was under, was making her feel a little loopy. But otherwise she wasn't in any pain. She could only guess why that was.

Rose could only imagine how she had healed so quickly, she had two very kick ass healing best friends, that loved her immensely. They would give up anything in order to help her. Just as she would doing anything she could for either of them. She was very grateful for their help. Rose definately didnt want to have to deal with the physical pain. Not when she was going through the emotion turmoil that had nested in her head. She knew she would have to face Christian, and the guilt was overwelming her._ How could she face her friend, when she knew that she was at fault for not protecting Tasha, when she needed it most? Christian is going to hate me,_ she thought. She didnt know if she really could face him. She tried to hide all of her mental fragility, but it was getting hard for her to hold on to the facade.

Dimitri had apologized to Jade, till he was blue in the face. She told him that she understood, and not to worry about it. He was going though a tough time. But Dimitri was still ashamed of what he had done. He also knew Rose was going to be pissed at him when she found out. He didn't want to keep it from her, but now was not the time to let her in on it. Jade had been at the hospital the whole time Rose was in surgery. She wanted to apologize to Rose for leaving her and Lark behind. She had already caught up with Lark, he told her the same thing she had told Dimitri.

Dimitri nor the other two, wanted to tell Rose how much blood she had lost, due to the miscarriage, or the fact that's she had to get a blood transfusion. She had enough to deal with, with what she was about to find out.

"Roza, how are you feeling, love?" Dimitri whispered to her, concern showed in face. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then he sat carefully on the side of the bed, so he could give her a gentle hug, placing his hand on her leg, rubbing it unconsciously.

Lissa burst out crying again. This time, it was from the relief of seeing that Rose was okay. She sat on the other side of Rose so she too, could give her a hug. Lissa just wanted the comfort of feeling Rose's arms wrapped around her, and her arms wrapped around Rose. Lissa didn't keep Rose in the embrace long, she knew that her best friend was still exhausted.

With what Rose had went though, it was a miracle that she was awake at all, at the moment. Lissa knew that Rose was going to have a lot to overcome, and she wanted to comfort her friend. She also knew that Adrian and herself needed to leave, so that Dimitri could talk to her in private. They needed their space.

Like Adrian could read her mind, he approached the bed and bent over to give her a kiss on her forehead, "It's good to see that you are finally awake, Little Dhampir," his voice was shaky, and his hands were even shakier. Even though he knew she was fine, he still couldn't get the image of seeing her in the condition she was in, when she had first arrived back home. He also knew that he would never stand a chance with her. He loved Mia. Mia was the one for him. He realized that now. He had got lucky thsat night at the club, when he had run into Mia. Adrian figured that it was the thought of Rose dying, that stressed him out with Mia, and had caused the big blow out that they had had.

"I'm fine. Thanks for all the concern, you guys, but really, I am fine." her voice was hoarse and she didn't look _fine_, but no one questioned her abou it. They all knew she wasnt fine. Lissa and Adrian left the room so that Dimitri could talk to her alone.

* * *

DPOV

Dimitri sat there beside Rose for a long time. just staring at her and taking in her beauty. He cleared his throat a few times, trying to build courage and strength.

Looking down into her beautiful face and bottomless brown eyes, was enough to bring him to his knees. He didnt want to hurt her, and he knew this conversation was going to tear her to bits. I scooted as close to her as I could get, without hurtinge her. I so did not want to hurt my beloved.

"Rose, I ….I have to talk to you about something. The doctors told me that you uh," _shit, how am I going to tell her this_?

Rose looked up at me with an exasperated expression, "Just tell me, Dimitri. You can tell me anything."

_I sure hoped that was true_, "You were pregnant, Rose. You lost...you uh, lost the baby." I waited to gauge her feelings before I moved forward with the rest. That killed me to tell her those words.

"The doctor also told me, that that was not the first time either. He said you had a previous miscarriage in your charts. From five years ago."

"Again," she whispered. Her face was somber. I could see her mind reeling with what I had just told her. Her face was twisted in pain and her voice was so low, it was almost inaudible. I waited for more, it took a few minutes before she spoke again. She was staring at the white ceiling tiles, deep in thought.

She gazed over and met my eyes, "Yes, its true. And yes, both were yours. The first one I lost while I was training so hard. I didn't know then either, that I was pregnant." that's when she started crying.

That made me feel even worse then I was feeling just a few seconds ago. Knowing I was the one to blame for all of her rigorous training. If it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't had been doing that. I hated to see this beautiful creature cry, I stretched out on the bed beside her and enveloped her into a hug. Pulling her body against mine, so I could console her. Just laying there holding her till she let it all out. Tears started streaming down my face, as well.

"How?"

She raised her head high enough so she could look directly in my eyes, "When it happen the first time, the doctor said it must be a 'shadow kiss' effect. They really don't know, since I'm the only one they had ever come across, but they think its because Lissa healed me. Not just my soul, but my body, inside and out. They think with the healing, it healed this fucked up genetic quirk trait."

I lay there trying to wrap my head around all that she had just revealed to me, "Roza, we can try again, I mean, if you want too." I murmured into her hair. I wanted to give her the option. Even though I wanted kids with Rose, I was not about to put her through any more then she had already gone through.

She looked at me earnestly, "Of course I want your baby. Not right now, but soon."

Those were the most sweetest and the most intimate words she could have said to me. I bent down to her soft, full lips and gave her a deep, gentle kiss as my response. She didn't kiss me back like she normally did, that told me that something else was bothering her. I didn't bring up Tasha just yet, she had enough to deal with at the moment. But somehow, I knew it was about her. I knew she would also blame herself for Tasha's death. It wasn't her fault, but I knew she would view it differently.

"What's wrong, love?"

She shook her head, "Nothing," she muttered.

I bent down to meet her lips once more, this time she did kiss me back, with an urgent fervor.

She pulled back, and the next words out of her luscious lips, confirmed that she really was feeling better, "When can I get some food?" Right on cue, her stomach let out a loud growl.

I gave a soft laugh, "What? I'm starving!" she defended.

I shook my head, grazing her hair when I did, "Nothing, I will get you something," I started to get up, but she pulled me back down to her.

"No, don't leave me alone. Please?" she begged. I couldn't resist anything that Rose would ask of me. Instead I called the nurse on the intercom button. I told her that Rose would like to eat, she said something would be there in a minute.

The food came and she scarfed it down rather quickly. I wanted to move her into a brighter topic.

"I was thinking of making an honest woman out of you sooner rather than later."

Her face brightened a little, "Oh yeah?"

"I was thinking of having our wedding at the cabin. Our cabin. How does that sound? Just something small and intimate, while I have some of my family here. An outdoor wedding."

She beamed, "Oh Dimitri, that's a wonderful idea!"

The doctor came in just then, "Good afternoon, Guardian Hathaway. How are you feeling?"

Rose sat up in the bed a little, and I got completely off, so the doctor could check her out.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks doc."

The doctor did some vital checks and asked her a few questions. "You can leave as soon as you want. But I would advice you to take it easy for a few days. I know you were healed and all. But I would feel better if you didn't over do it."

Rose nodded in agreement. The doctor didnt stay long. He gave her a list of instructions and told her once again, not to over do it. He was about to leave when she called out to him,

"Uh, hey Doc?"

He turned so he could see her, "Yes?"

"How long do I have to wait till uh, uh….I can have..." she blushed a bright crimson.

The doctor got the gist of what she was trying to ask, and gave her a big grin, "You don't have to wait Rose. Your body was healed." he turned and walked out the door.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here. Where are my clothes?"

I gave her a fresh set of clothes, she got dressed and we were on our way home. But first we had to give the crew that was waiting, the update on her condition.

* * *

**I am sorry if I am confusing anyone, but I am getting around to it. I have to deal with one issue at a time.**

**If you have any questions, just pm me and I will answer it for you.**

**The next few chapters should shed some light on what's going on.**

**Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!**

_**-Carmen**_


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own VA, but I with I did, darn it!**

**Thanks guys for all of the reviews you have bestowed upon me.**

**It truly does give me inspiration. For the last two days, I have a bad case of writers block.**

**I think it has something to do with what the doctor told me Wed, my biceps have been burning, so they took an MRI and found I have nerve damage in my neck. And that is leading to the pain in my arms. I have to have surgery. I may just lose the function of my arms, but god I pray not!**

**Okay on with the story. I had to put this in here. I just had too. This is the last chapter, for a while, that has sadness. All of it is bringing me down!**

_**-Carmen**_

_**Here is my shout out for this chappie! **_

_**ROSE'S TWIN, VampGirl4EverandEver, cystal49s**_

_**MY POV**_

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

* * *

Everyone was in a somber mood. Christian was having a hard time dealing with the death of his Aunt. He had lots of support from his friends, but that still didn't help. Tasha's funeral was set for later this afternoon, and everyone one was grief stricken.

The gang was all gather at Lissa and Christian's house, they were all clad in black. The air seem too have a dark essence to it, uncomfortable and thick. No one would laugh, or really even make conversation. We all were getting ready and about to leave to go to the church,

"Christian?" Rose wanted to talk to him alone. She thought it best, if this conversation was done in private, with just the two of them.

Christian was leaning against the living room wall, with Lissa holding onto him. Christian hadn't broke down yet, and Rose knew it was coming. She was standing next to the sofa, trying to get his attention.

He looked over at her with his pain filled eyes.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you alone, please." she asked in a small voice. Dimitri had been telling her that it wasn't her fault that Tasha had died. But she still felt that it was.

"Sure, lets take a walk," Christian kissed Lissa on the cheek, and told her he would be back in a few minutes. He gave her a tight hug, then kissed his beautiful baby girl. Dimitri gave Rose a squeeze of the hand, letting her know that he knew what she was going to do. Rose gave him a quick hug and soft kiss; then Christian and her left.

They had walked a little ways in silence. Rose was contemplating on what to tell Christian. She was not going to inform him of the letter that had separated her and Dimitri for five long years, that would just hurt him even more. No, she would not ruin his memories of his aunt. She wished that Tasha wouldn't had told her either. She could have went the rest of her life without knowing that. Rose didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart was carrying a heavy burden. This was a buria in the making, and Rose wanted to calm the storm before it unleashed it's wrath.

She cleared her throat, and gestured to a bench for them to sit down, they both took a seat. There was a fountain directly in front of them. They sat there for a few minutes staring at the fountain as it spewed its different patterns. Rose finally got up the nerve to speak.

She turned to face her friend, "Christian, I'm….I'm sorry, I would have done anything to save her. I swear Christian, I would have gave my life for hers," her voice was shaky, and her hand were trembling uncontrollably.

Christian knew she would say something like that, he didn't want her torturing herself for something she had no control over what so ever. It was time for him to relieve her of her guilt.

"Rosie, it wasn't your fault. My aunt knew what she was getting into when she signed up for it. That is what she wanted to do. Ever since my parents …." Christian couldn't finish, he got choked up. Rose scooted closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"I know, but I still feel like I let her and you down. I had assigned her to my team, so I _could _protect her. I did a pretty shitty job with that one." Rose said the last part, with bitterness in her voice.

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. You can not hold yourself accountable with the eight people that you lost of that mission, Rose. That's not fair to you."

They sat there on that bench for a long time, they were both shedding tears. Rose felt so bad for Christian. She didn't know what to do, except hold her friend and tell him everything will get better in time.

When the sobs stopped, Rose tilted Christians head up so she could look him in the eye.

"I know you don't feel it was my fault, but I still need to know if you can you forgive me ?" she had a pleading look in her eyes. Rose had to get some sort of forgiveness. Even if it wasn't from Tasha, at least she could get it from her nephew.

Christian shook his head, "There's nothing to forgive, Rose. But if it makes you feel better, then yes I forgive you," she could tell that he was telling her the honest truth. She had to let go of the guilt that was consuming her. She desperately wanted to believe him. She was going to try.

They talked for a long time, before going back to Christians. It felt good to both of them to get it off of their chest.

Rose also had another thing on her mine. She had lost yet another baby. That was hard for her to deal with. You don't know how hard it is to lose a child, till you actually do. Rose wanted to try again, and in the mean time, her and Dimitri were going to have a good time with the attempt.

They made it back to Christians, Rose could feel empathy coming through the bond. She was glad Lissa was there to console Christian. This was something he was going to need help with to overcome.

* * *

RPOV

I really hoped Christian meant what he said. I don't want to feel guilty about it, but I just couldn't help myself. When we walked through the door, everyone was staring at us. I walked over to Dimitri, to take a seat with him by my side, he had other plans though; he wanted me on his lap so he could hold onto me.

I didn't complain. He felt so good. When I was in that cellar, the memory of him and I kept playing through my mind. That is what kept me alive. He just don't know how much he had saved me.

Dimitri snaked his arms around my waist, and I leaned back on him, resting my head on his shoulder. I didn't want to tell him about the letter that Tasha wrote. I didn't want to ruin his memory, but I _had_ too. That was about him too. But I _would not _tell anyone else.

The funeral was about to start, so we all filed out of the apartment. It was being held at the cathedral here at court. The building was not large enough to accommodate everyone that had shown up. Some had to stand along walls and the pews were down right full. You couldn't fit a hair in between not one person.

There was a family pew reserved for us, even though technically we were actual blood relation. We were the closest besides Christian, that Tasha had had.

We all took our seat, waiting for everyone else to get there. The service didn't start for another 20 minutes. Christian was going to deliver the eulogy. He was already sobbing, Lissa was trying to comfort him, but I don't think it did any good. Dimitri was beside me, with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I believe he was trying to help me keep my strength up. I wasn't crying right now, but I knew it wouldn't take long for the tears to start falling.

The priest waved Christian up so he could begin. I was praying he would make it through all of the turmoil that had developed in his mind. He was a strong person, and I believed in him.

After the funeral and burial, we all went to a restaurant so we could get something in our stomach's. No one really ate anything. Not one of us could eat right now. It was understandable.

**

* * *

**

No cliffy! Yippee!

**Has anyone else besides me; read Richelle's short story about Lissa's parents in 'Kiss's From Hell?'**

_**-Carmen**_

_**Sorry it was so short!**_

_**I see that I haven't been the reviews like I use to; do you guys just want me to Epiloge it?**_

Sorry guys, I did load a chapter that belonged to my other story! So, so sorry!

I hope you guys aren't confused anymore!


	28. Chapter 28

_**No matter how dark the moment, love and hope are always possible.**_

**Disclaimer: I**** dont own anything!**

**Sorry guys about the confusion on my last update!**

**i want to thank all of you for reading my story and reviewing it!**

**Heres a quick shout out; Just like always, NadiaCallanan, you give me tons of inspiration! Thank you for that!**

**fshfan70542 for your words of wisdom!**

**sabrina davidson, for reading my story cahpter for chapter just to catch up!**

**I also would like to thank all of you for taking time out to read my story! it's beause of you, that I am still writing!**

**Enjoy!**

**- _Carmen_**

****

_

* * *

_

_1 week later_

**RPOV**

_Okay Rose, you can do this! _You know _you are nervous when you have to give your own self a pep talk._

_I had to tell Dimitri about the letter, it involved him too. I know I would have wanted to know, if things had been reversed. I just didn't want to tarnish his memories of Tasha for him. I knew that they had became close friends with each other while he had been her guardian, but he had to know._

_I was laying in bed, waiting for Dimitri to get home from his shift. I had been replaying Tasha's last word over and over in my head. That's when the epiphany hit me, Babushka had more or less predicted it. Did she mean that we would have a baby after all? Something like hold on to the invisible…love?_

_We'll hell, I hate fucking riddle's. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I never heard Dimitri come in the front door. I heard him padding his way down the hall. He opened the bedroom door and leaned against its frame, with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I sat up a little in the bed so I could see him better. He had a ear-to-ear grin on his luscious lips._

"_Good Morning," he said._

"_Come over here and I will show you a 'Good 'Morning,' hot stuff." I purred in my most seductive tone._

_He didn't need to be told twice, he practically skipped so he could get to me that much faster. All thoughts I had had earlier were gone now._

_******MATURE******_

_Dimitri quickly shed his clothes and lye down next to a naked me. He made a connection with my lips, the kiss was hungry and passionate. He slid his hand up, and brushed my nipple with it, then his hand traveled down to my rib cage, rubbing my stomach. My body jerked and arched up, as I grabbed onto his shoulders, his muscles were rock hard. I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes, and saw nothing but love, and yeah, a little lust, reflected in them. Okay, a lot of lust. _

_The cool air was making my nipples pucker. He planted kisses on me, starting at my neck and working his way down. Every place he touched tingled._

_He made his way back up to my breast, taking one of them in his mouth, while massaging the other. His tongue flicked and teased. He kissed the top of my breast, and then he took the nipple in his mouth again. I arched a second time, feeling like a dam had broken between my legs. His head lifted, a smile of anticipation pulling at his mouth._

_My thighs parted without any demand from him. His hand slipped down to my fold under my panties, brushing my hips. He slowly moved to my lower belly, he found the edge of my panties and slid his forefinger underneath the lace_

_He moved that finger back and forth, in a sensuous tickle._

"_More," I moaned, "I want more of you."_

_He looked at me and grinned, "You'll get it." then his whole hand disappeared under the lacey fabric. I cried out from the contact he had made with my skin. I was completely consumed by his touch. He tugged at my panties, and jerked them off._

_Dimitri slowly worked his way up my body, by trailing kisses on every spot he touched. I was about to lose it. I was so, so close to my climax. I reached down, and pulled in up to me._

"_I want you now! I need you now!" my voice was thick with desire. He didn't hesitate, he slowly entered his erection in me, while I gasp out in ecstasy. Our bodies rocked to the rhythm as one. I grinded my hips into him, trying to get deeper. This man was driving me crazy, it was like I couldn't get enough of him._

_We both shuddered at the same time. Our breathing was labored and we were sweaty. The right kind of sex._

_******END******_

_We laid there on the bed for a little while, before I decided to let him in on a secret, that I had been keep for over a week._

"_Dimitri?" my head was laying across his chest and my hands were rubbing hand stomach in a sweeping gesture, up and down across his taunt muscles._

_His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping, "Hmm?"_

_I wanted to get this over with, "There's something I have to tell you," his eyes snapped open and he looked at me immediately._

"_Are you alright, love?" concern filling his voice._

"_Yes, its nothing like that." I paused for a second, and took a deep breathe. "Tasha was the one who sent you that letter. The one that kept us apart for five years."_

_His body stiffened a little, "How did you find that out?" his voice was soft. I knew he was having a hard time keeping in control in check._

"_She told me. When I was holding her in that cellar. She wanted me, or rather us to forgive her. Those were her last words."_

_He didn't say anything, but his body language said it all. He was stiff as a board, so I just kept going._

"_She was in love with you, and she thought if she could get you away from me, you and her could start a relationship. Evidently that didn't happen. She told me how she found that out, then gave up on her getting you ,so then she tried convincing you to talk to me. I would've done the same thing. 'Cause I love you that much. I probably would have done worse. I'm sorry. I know she was a close friend of yours."_

_Dimitri stayed silent for a few moments, "There's nothing to be done now for it. We have each other now," he whispered into my hair. I knew he was hurting, but there was nothing I could do to help him. Time heals all wounds. Big and small._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes love, I am fine."_

"_Um, Dimitri, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to hurt anyone else with this." I asked_

_He shook his head, "Don't worry about it Roza, I am not going to tell a soul. I promise."_

* * *

**_thanks for reading and dont forget to review!_**

**_-Carmen_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own a dang thing, except this plot and a few characters!**

**I would like to thank all of you for reading my story! Your applause is what keeps me going!**

**Thank you!**

**A special thanks to; delicious, nadia callanan, and amberrosalie, you three truly inspired me this last week.**

**I love all my readers and you guys are what keeps me going! I hope all of you who read my story, leaves a review, they just make my day!**

**I am beta-ing a story for MaggieChauvin, its called 'A Life At Stake Through Dimitri's Eyes', its really good. All of you should check it out!**

**Thanks again!**

_**Carmen**_

* * *

_**RPOV**_

The next morning, I awoke to an empty bed. I got out of it and padded to the kitchen to see if Dimitri was there. Nope. Not in the living room either. I went back to the kitchen to find me some breakfast. I settled on cereal, Dimitri was the cook, not me. I couldn't even boil water. It's true. One time I wanted to make some Mac and cheese, well I got busy and forgot about it. The next thing I knew, the smoke alarm was going off and the pot was smoking. All the water had boiled out of it. So, Dimitri made me promise not to touch the stove again. I conceded. It really wasn't that big a sacrifice seeing as how I hated to cook, but loved to eat.

I settled in on the sofa watching the TV. and munching on my cereal. Dimitri came in the front door, removed his coat and shoes, then joined me on the couch. He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning, my love," his voice was music to my ears.

I looked up at him, with a mouthful of cereal, "Morning, handsome," I flashed him a smile.

"You going to the gym for your morning ritual?"

"Yep, you want to spar with me?" I gave him my most seductive smile I could manage with food being in my mouth.

He chuckled, "The tournament is this morning. Have you already forgotten?" Damn I did forget. Well that made my day much brighter.

I quickly scarffed down the remainder of my meal and started to get up. Dimitri caught me be the waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"We don't have time right now. Later, you can bet your sweet ass on that one." I gave him a kiss.

"That's not what I wanted to do, well yeah I do, but I have something I want to talk to you about first." I stayed silent, waiting for him to go on.

He took a deep breath, and if I didn't know better, I would say he was nervous about something, "Rose, I don't want you doing anymore missions." I started to say something , but he went on.

"I cant handle not know what is going on with you. I was a mess with this last mission. There is no way, no way in hell, I could go through that again. You don't know how I felt when they told me that the team had to retreat and leave you and Lark behind. I lost it, Rose. As in went total ape shit on Jade. I feel horrible about what I said to her. I just cant deal with that again."

His voice kept cracking and I knew he was on the verge of tears, I put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you to go through that. But Dimitri, this is what I do to protect and serve our people." I felt bad for telling him this, but he had to understand my point of view. I had an idea of what he was talking about.

He started to say something, and then it occurred to me how to give him peace of mind, "How about if you come along on my next mission?"

His face held disbelief, "You could do that?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I could and yes, I would. I would do that for you. I am not second in command for nothing you know. Even though our missions are far and few between. We may not have one for months, years even. I guarantee you, you will be with me on the next one." he pulled me to him and wrapped me in one of his warm embraces that he was so good at. I just melt into him every time.

I noticed what he had at his feet, for the first time.

"What is that?"

He gave me a soft laugh, "This," he picked up the bag and showed me the contents in it, "Is for you," he handed me the bag. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though he was dead serious.

"Pregnancy test? A lot of pregnancy test at that. Why so many, and why the different variety?"

When I said many, it meant a lot. As in a whole grocery bag full. With all different types.

His demeanor changed, his eyes and voice held pain in them, "These are so you can check each and every morning. So nothing happens to you or the baby again. You will know exactly when it happens. I don't want to take another chance again."

I grabbed one of them and took off to the bathroom with it. I peed on one of the sticks, then put the cover back on, and waited for the results. Dimitri joined me in the little bathroom. I wanted him there, so he could be with me when I got the test results.

That was the longest three minutes of my entire life. But it finally past and I grabbed the little white stick. Dimitri was over my shoulder looking at the results too. Of course, when we think of doing things like this, we are let down. It was negative.

Dimitri spun me around to face him and snaked his arms around my waist, "Don't worry, my love, we can have fun while practicing." He gave me a deep lingering kiss, then he nested his face into my hair, taking deep breaths smelling my scent, and releasing them slowly. I felt a wicked grin creep up on my face.

"Yeah, we could definitely use the practice." I tried to hide my disappointment, but I could feel it coming through in my voice. Dimitri too, was a little disappointed. But like he said, we can practice. And what fun that would be. He held me close to him in a tight embrace. I too, held on for dear life. I wanted to talk to him about something else. I pulled back a little so I could see his face, I didn't want him trying to lie to me. Keyword, try. He knew he couldn't lie to me, just like I couldn't get away with lying to him. Our connection ran just that deep.

"Dimitri?" my voice was so soft, like that of a child.

"Hmm?"

"How are you doing? I mean, with the Tasha and letter thing? Can you ever forgive her?" I hated bringing it up, but I wanted to help him overcome his anger and sadness of his friend betraying him. He pulled back a little more.

"Come on, lets sit down on the sofa for a minute." he led me to the sofa. I sat down and he sat so close to me, it was like our bodies were joined as one. I wanted to be that close to him always.

"Roza, I'm not going to lie to you. Tasha hurt me immensely. I'm trying to move past that hurt, but its hard," he was stroking my thigh absently. And he had a far away look in his eyes. "I think one day, I will be able to forgive her, but right now, I am still angry about it."

I pulled him to me, resting his head on my chest, I was stroking his hair, like he was a child in need of comfort. "Dimitri, I want you to know, I have forgave her. There is no sense in holding onto that anger, anger only breeds anger."

He nodded his head in agreement, "You ready to go kick some ass, love?" he was avoiding the topic, for now. I let it slide. I knew he was hurting, and time is the only way for him to really get over it. I would be there for him when he needed me. I wouldn't be too far away. I hated to see him suffer, but everyone has to suffer a little in life. It just seems he and I, had to suffer repeatedly.

I laughed, and gave him a passionate kiss, then we pulled apart to go to the gym for the tournament.

* * *

We made it to the gym and I found the person I was looking for. He was standing with Eddie and Jade, when I approached, they all turned and greeted Dimitri and I. I asked Lark if I could speak with him alone. Dimitri did the same with Jade.

Lark and I went out of the side door that led to the outside track. We took a seat on one of the benches there. It was the same bench that Dimitri and I had sat on when he first came back to court.

I turned to Lark, "I dont know how I can thank you for what you did for me," he started to say something, but i wouldnt let him, "  
I owe you my life. I would have died, if it werent for you." he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an arkward hug on the bench.

"You dont owe me anything, Rose. I know you would've done the same for me. That's what a friend is for. Especially in our field of work. I was just doing my job." I knew all he said was the truth, but the words hit closer to home, when they are about you in particular.

We sat there talking for a few more minutes, then made our way back inside. I found Dimitri easily. He was the tallest one in the gym. I walked over to him, I wanted to know how things had gone with Jade. Actually, he was standing with Jade and Eddie. They were ranting on and on about something.

When i reached them, Dimitri reached out to grab me, so he could pull me to him. I could tell by their easy banter, that everything was all forgiven. Thank the heavens, no one needed that kind of stress right now.

We were all taking a seat, when I saw Lissa, Christian and the baby walking our way.

"Hey guys! Coming to watch the tournament?" Christian had a grimace on his face. He had that same expression for the last few days. It was understandable, seeing as he just lost his aunt.

"Nope, I am entered in it," Chrisian replied.

This is not the way for him to release his emotions, but I didnt tell him that. I could feel through the bond, that Lissa felt the same way as I did.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you guys who do review my story. It makes me feel so good knowing that people took time out of their busy lives to leave me a few kind words!**

**As always, Thank you!**

_**-Carmen**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything VA related, except for this plot and a few characters!**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews and kind words you have given me!**

**A quick shout out: ShadowkissedAngel, belikovs-babe, ROSES TWIN, shadowkissed586, lacey, and finally, twimomlovesdimitri thanks for reading in one sitting! It means a lot to me!**

**I would also like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. That is what I write for!**

**Thank you soooo much!**

_**~ Carmen**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**RPOV**_

The first round went fairly well, up until the last match. Jade had drew Christians name. I could tell she was uncomfortable sparring with him. I also knew Christian would hate the fact that someone took it easy on him. So she didn't. Christian did get in a few good hits, but it was like they didn't even faze her one bit.

Lissa was nervous sitting there beside me. She kept fidgeting and squirming in her seat. I'm glad I was holding the baby, cause she might had just dropped her. Dimitri and I was cooing over her. Playing little games and talking baby talk. Not like she could understand anything, with only being 2 weeks old, but all the same, we loved her and couldn't wait to have our own one day. Letting her little hand close around our finger. It was almost a fight to see which one of us could hold her first.

I handed Andrea over to Dimitri, you could tell he was just itching to get his hands on her. He took her with no effort at all. He was a natural at all this baby stuff. I could just picture him sitting there, with our own baby in his hands. He will make a great father one day. That baby is going to have a lot of love. Sitting there looking at him getting all mushy with a baby, made my chest ache. Just knowing he could had been a father in just a few short months, hurt me deeply. He glanced up at me, me not realizing I was staring at him and Andrea, and gave me a knowing smile. The smile didn't touch his eyes. I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. I was determined to give him a baby of his own one day soon. We would just let nature take it course. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long. I wanted one just as much as he did.

I turned my attention back on the match at hand. Jade had Christian pinned underneath her. That was the end of the match. Damn. I had missed it. Jade got up and extended her hand to help Christian up. He took it with grace and gave Jade a half hug, then made his way over to us.

"Damn it Rose," he had a big grin on his face, even though he just got his ass whooped, "did you have to teach her that well? That girl is a power house! I'm going to start sparring with you too!"

I gave boisterous laugh, "I didn't know you were that kinky Christian. If you like it rough, maybe it should be Lissa who spars with me." That comment made all of us laugh.

It took a few minutes for Lark to get the bracket fixed, so we could see who we would be fighting in the second round. We all sat there making small talk with each other. I could tell Christian was still grieving for his aunt, but I could also tell it was getting easier for him every day_. That, _I was thankful for.

"Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, come on down," you could hear the oohhs and ahhhs of the crowd. This was like a matinee for everyone. They all had been waiting for something like this to happen ever since Dimitri had shown back up at court. Maybe I could charge an entrance fee? A little pocket money? I laugh internally at that thought.

"Shit I need to make my bet!" I heard Eddie and Christian mutter to Adrian at the same time. Evidently Adrian was the bookie this month. I don't know who bet on who, but it didn't matter, I could take out Dimitri, if I didn't get overly cocky about it.

"Ready handsome?" Dimitri nodded his head and gave a soft chuckle.

"Didn't know you liked your butt kicked outside of the bedroom, love."

"Ha Ha, didn't know you had a funny bone either. You should have been a comedian rather than a guardian."

Dimitri handed Andrea over to a hysterical laughing Lissa. She took the baby and nestled her into the crook of her neck, "Good Luck you two." I glanced at her over my shoulder and laughed.

"He," I pointed to Dimitri, "is the one who gonna need the luck, Liss. Oh yeah, and your healing capabilities." Dimitri snorted at that off handed comment, but didn't say anything. I liked talking smack with him. He on the other hand, liked giving me the silent, but deadly commentary. I was always trying to ruffled his feathers, I never succeeded at it though.

We made it to the center of the circle. We touched hands and whispered good luck to each other, then it was on. We circled each other for a long time. I was trying to wait him out and he was doing the same thing to me. I think he was not striking out because he didn't want to hurt me. Well he had to get the fuck over it. I was not some Faberge egg, that would break with a single drop. I was Rose Hathaway for shit's sake.

I struck out with a jab to the stomach, which he dodged. I gave him an opening which he didn't take, that only infuriated me. I landed a swift kick to his side. He grunted from the force of the blow. It went like that the whole match. Me hitting and kicking him, and him not taking the opening I gave him. Finally in the third round I had had enough. I just went for the pin, and of course he didn't struggle against it.

Lark announced me as the winner, I only won because he didn't try. And to top things off, I had to spar with Jade for the win. She did just what Dimitri had done earlier. By the time the tournament was over, I was very pissed off.

I made it back to my seat with Lissa, huffing and puffing about some people being stupid, and how those matches were bullshit. Dimitri knew I was fuming, I turned on him.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded.

"What was what?" oh, he wanted to play dumb. I could not believe this shit.

"You didn't even try out there. That's bullshit Dimitri! I'm not going to break you know! If you knew you were going to do that, then why enter the tournament in the first place?" I was trying my best to be civil, but I hated for someone to throw a match, especially against me.

He shook his head, "No, no I didn't. I'm sorry, love, but I couldn't bear to hurt you. Even if it weren't intentional." Seeing him like that, just melted all of my anger away. He looked almost broken.

I enclosed my arms around his waist, "You have to promise me, to never do that again. 'Cause if you do, it will have dire effects on your health. Understand? He nodded slowly, then snaked his arms around me, pulling me to his chest, where I buried my head in it. He kissed the top of my head.

"Want to get something to eat?

I nodded eagerly, "You know me so well," I laughed. I looked over at the rest of the gang, "Care to join us?" They all agreed, then we filed out of the gym with each other. The only one who was not with us, was Mia. I thought that a little weird, but I didn't ask.

* * *

_**APOV**_

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

Tonight the sky above reminded me how to love, the stars are shining. I was staring out on the terrace, at the people down below, busy with their errands an such. Rose had been playing in my thoughts for a week now. It was time to talk to her. I needed to tell her how I felt. I'm still alone in my mind. This time I wanted it all. I wanted to show her all my cards. Show her I could be all she needed. The last time I didn't know how messed up my life would be without her, but this time, I wanted it all. I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind?

Could I get her off my mind this time? Everything had melted in my mind, and I couldn't shovel it out. I had been watching from the sidelines for way too long. I had been waiting for a dream to steer me in the right direction. No such thing occurred. All of my dreams involved Rose. Rose seeped into each and every one of them.

I had sent a message to her, telling her I needed to talk to her. I had just downed my last bit of liquor that was in my bar stash. I was rumbling through some cabinets till I finally found another fifth of J.D.

I poured me a stiff one and took a seat in an armchair.

Mia had left to stay with her dad and his girlfriend, she said she wanted to give me space to figure everything out, before we went ahead with our wedding plans. I loved Mia, a lot. But I couldn't help the feelings that I couldn't resist when it came to Rose.

There was a soft knock on the door, so I got up off the chair and answered it. It was Rose.

"Come in, Little Dhampir." she walked though the door and turned to face me.

She had a smile on her face, she quickly gave a me a half hug, "What's up, Adrian?"

I hugged her back.

"Take a seat," I told her. She followed me into the living area and took a seat in the arm chair that I had just been sitting in. I sat on the sofa, across from her. "I'm just going to go ahead and come out with it." she nodded her head for me to continue. She had a look of apprehension on her beautiful face, "Rose, I know I am probably too late, but I need you to know something." I took a deep breath, trying to gather my courage, "I realized I made a mistake, I thought you just needed some space. I gave you that. I have come to realize though, that I am still deeply in love with you." she started to interrupt, but I held up a hand,

"I have to get all of this out, please. Just let me finish. I would give you all of my heart. I can be all you need, Rose. I would do anything for you. Anything. I have been hitting the bars every night since I heard that you were left behind in the raid. It scared the shit out of me. When I found that out, it made me understand that I am still very much in love with you. I vowed to myself that I would tell you my secret, even if I cant act on it, you would still know how I felt. Rose, I love you. Not just infatuation, but real love. The kind of love, that wont let me go a day with out thinking of you. Just wondering if your okay, what your doing, how your feeling. I love you."

She moved closer to me and knelt down in front of me, clasping her hand with mine.

"Adrian, I do love you. But, I don't love you the way you love me. I'm sorry. But you do have a woman that loves you a lot. Mia would do anything for you. I know you love her too. You just have to get over me. Its never going to happen, Adrian. I love Dimitri. I am about to get married, and so are you, my friend. I don't want to lose your friendship, Adrian. But if you cant get past this,…..then I guess I am going to have to keep my distance from you."

I knew she was right. Its not like I had planned it. I had to do damage control with her. Mia did love me like I loved Rose. I had to give it my best shot with her. I can't let love go to waste. I would be doing exactly that, if I didn't give it a try with Mia. I would take the chance and give her all of my heart.

I shook my head, "No, no, I don't want to lose you as s a friend. I will do my best. I promise."

* * *

MPOV

Rose and Adrian talked for a bit longer, both agreeing to keep their conversation to themselves. Rose didn't want drama with Dimitri getting jealous of Adrian, because she didn't reciprocate those feeling that Adrian had for her. So, she thought it best that she called Mia her to come over, so that all three of them could talk. Mia agreed, and took off to the town house that she and Adrian shared.

Mia was nervous, because she didn't want to lose Adrian. But she couldn't hang on to their love by herself. It takes two to make a relationship work. She was bracing herself for the worst.

Mia already knew that Adrian was going to talk to Rose. She didn't harbor any ill feeling toward Rose, she knew it wasn't her friends' fault. She just wanted to put all of this in the past, and enjoy a bright future with Adrian as her husband. Adrian and her, both knew that they didn't have the same connection that Rose and Dimitri shared. The kind that touches your soul, but they did share a deep love for one another.

Adrian was waiting for her at the door when she arrived. He gave her a warm smile, and it seemed like it touched his eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Something told her, that everything was going to work out just fine.

**Thanks for reading this story! I just love all of you! I hope all of you got the gist of this part of the story!**

**Thanks again!**

_**~Carmen**_

_**P.S. If anyone needs any Beta-ing done, just p.m. me and I will try to help you out! ;)**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I have updated! I apologize! I have had a bunch of doctors appt.**

**I had to have a lot of MRI's on my neck. God I don't want to even get into it. It's not a very pretty sight on my end.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, also. I have been reading a story on here, by TrulyMadHatter, called 'Labyrnith'. It is awesome! I love her writing techniques. You all should check it out. It is really a good read!**

**As always.**

**~Carmen**

**

* * *

**

**Six months later….**

"Awe Rose, you look stunning! I told you that that was the dress for you!" Lissa was practically beaming. We had searched high and low for my wedding gown for months, till we found the perfect one. I was doing one last fitting with the dress on, to make sure everything was perfect. My wedding gown was an off white color, with the material resting right off my shoulders. There was lace wrapping around me right under my breast. It was a corset type, pushing up my boobs, making them look a lot larger than they were. The gown kissed the floor, making a circular pattern around me. With a five foot trail following me. I absolutely adored it. Hopefully one day I would be able to pass it on to one of my children. If I ever had any.

It was the day before mine and Dimitri's wedding. All of my close friends and family had shown up yesterday to help with the wedding preparations. No one would let me do anything, except supervise here and there. Everyone wanted to help out so much, they didn't want me to stress over my big day. I thought it was touching.

We had just returned to my room, after having the wedding rehearsal, and I was getting nervous. Not cold feet nervous, but nervous all the same. It was approaching midnight, and Lissa had laid the law down, that me and Dimitri couldn't see each other after midnight. She said it was 'bad luck'. Humph, I had snorted at her when she said that. I don't believe in 'luck'. I believe you make your own luck.

Lissa, Mia, my mom, Jade, Jill, Alberta, Olena, Yeva, Dimitris' three sisters and myself, were staying on the same floor here at the Academy. Dimitri and I had had our bachelor and bachelorette parties at court. The girls were throwing me a late bridal shower. Adrian had already gave us our wedding gift. It was for our honeymoon. He loaned us his house in the Bahamas, for two weeks. I tried to tell him that it was too much, but he wouldn't hear of it. I finally conceded to him and dropped the matter. We were due to leave immediately following the reception. The wedding was scheduled to take place at the chapel at the academy, then the reception was being held outside of the cabin. _Our cabin._ It wasn't decorated to the extreme. Wedding bells hung here and there. Teal blue streamers were wrapped into bows. It was not overly decorated to where it was gaudy. Simple and perfect.

Refreshements were set up to be served inside the cabin, with a wooden dance floor set up outside the cabin. Along with a D.J. booth set up just to the side of the dance floor. Lissa wanted to get a live band from court to play, but I didnt want to have a huge wedding like that. It just didnt go with Dimitri or my personality's. We wanted to keep it simple, with just famliy and close friends.

Lissa was my maid of honor, and Mia was to be my brides maid. Eddie was the best man, and Christian was a grooms man.

We all were sitting around, me opening gifts the other women had bought for me. Lissa went a little overboard with the gift giving. If anyone knew Lissa, they knew she loved to shop. The face's of her credit cards were practically worn down from all the swiping they did.

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor, with a gigantic mound of wrapping paper and tissue surrounding us.

"Oh my god, Liss! This is gorgeous!" I had just opened up one of her more romantic items that she had gotten for me, "A Nighty? Dimitri is going to keel over when he sees this on me!"

She waggled her eye brows at me, "That's the whole point, Rose!"

I caught the older women flushing with embarrassment, but I was too excited to worry about that. Lissa had got me a red teddy made of sheer lace. There was hardly enough material cover just the basic body parts on a woman, the thing screamed 'Drop Dead Sexy'.

All in all, I got a pretty good haul of gifts. Ranging from jewelry to sex toys. Yeah I know. Sex toys?

That was Jade's doing. She bought it as a gag gift, but I was tempted to actually try to get a little kinky with Dimitri. Don't know what he would thing about that, though. Guess I would find out soon enough.

It was getting late, and we had an early morning ahead of us. I needed to get to bed, or else I was going to be late for my own wedding. And I definately didnt want that to happen. I had always been late for everything. But not this. This was just too important!

All of us women had tons of appt. ahead of us in the next few hours. I had to get my hair done and nails. Lissa was making sure I didn't miss out on a thing. That was my best friend for ya.

* * *

**Sorry guys that it's so short! I've had a bad case of writers block. I had to force just this little bit out of me! I am so, so sorry if it's not up to snuff.**

**Thanks!**

**~Carmen**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, we have come to the end of the line guys!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**Rose's wedding march is to the tune of 'Fade into You' by Mazzy Star.**

**Great song, one I thought was perfect for this chapter!**

**~Carmen**

**

* * *

**

I woke up with Lissa shaking me violently. She wanted to get the hair and nails done and out of the way. I didn't see the point in getting up at 4:00. Not since the wedding wasn't taking place till 10:00. But Lissa being Lissa, she was almost more excited then me. Almost.

"Rose, you only get married once. Well, you only getting married for the first time, once." Lissa laughed.

I shook my head, "I will only get married once, period."

My insides were a cave of butterflies. The anticipation was almost overwhelming. Today was the day that I would become, Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. Wow, that sounds incredible. Rosemarie Belikov. Rose Belikov. Just thinking that, made me even more jittery.

It was hard for the manicurist to do my nails, my hand was shaky. Very shaky. I didn't want to cry. I knew once I saw Dimitri waiting for me at the end of the aisle, I was going to break down and lose it. I wonder if he would tear-up?

After getting hair and nails done, Lissa and I were on our way to check out the chapel to make sure everything was ready. Eddie caught up with us as were walking across campus.

He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "So, ready for the big day, Rose?

I nodded vehemently, "I've been waiting for this day for five long sufferable years, my friend," just as I said that, two Moroi men that were visiting the academy strolled by us. We couldn't help but over hear them discussing Dimitri and I getting married. I knew they were just goading me. I was trying to ignore them. Idiots. So it was alright for Moroi to be happy, but Dhampirs had to suffer and go without love?

"Ugh, what a disgrace to their race, them two," said the first one.

The other nodded in agreement, "I know. What the hell are them two thinking?"

Before I knew what was happening, Eddie was in their face. He didn't say a word, he just punched the both of them. They fell flat on their ass. Lissa had joined Eddie in the melee. I could feel pure hatred and disgust coming through the bond. She couldn't believe one of her kind could be so ignorant. But at the same time, it didn't surprise her.

"_Who are you, either of you, to say what is right or wrong?" _she was in their face, jabbing her finger into their chest. "_All the things guardians do for the both of you, protect and serve your every command and wish! You both make me sick!"_ I recognized the darkness was taking over her, I started to take it from her, till she wheeled around on me, _"Don't you dare Rosemarie. This is all me! I wont stand for your wedding day to be ruined by two complete morons!"_

I didn't argue with her, I just grabbed her and Eddie by the arm and dragged them away. But before I could, she gave one last bit of compultion on the two in question, "You will be happy about this union and you will tell others that this is a wonderful thing. Understand?" the two fools nodded their heads like a bobble headed doll.

When we got out of earshot, I tried to calm my friends down, "Hey, everything's going to be fine. Got it? Fine, just fine. Liss, you need to calm down, if you don't want me to take the darkness away, Eddie, un-ball your fist. Please?" both of them started to chill. Slowly.

Eddie gave me a sheepish look, "Sorry Rose, I just couldn't take them jerks talking about my friends like that. It wont happen again."

I gave him a sly grin, "I would've done the same thing, if things had been reversed, Eddie."

"Come on, we need to make sure everything is ready to go, then we have to do make-up and get our dresses on," Ah, there was my Lissa.

* * *

Once we were ready, Lissa grabbed her camera and started to take tons of pictures. Not that she needed to, the photographer that she had hired from court, had already covered all of the bases in that department.

Lissa finally put down the camera, and called for my dad who was waiting outside the door.

"Okay Abe, we girls are dressed and waiting."

Abe walked in, and when he saw me, the old man welled up with tears. My father the mobster was tearing up. Who would've thought?

"Rosemarie, you are absolutely beautiful. More than that, hell, I don't have words to describe it." he gasp.

I checked myself out in the mirror, and the reflection I was met with, was like a fairytale. I didn't even recognize myself. My cheeks were rosy, the haunted look in my eyes were gone, not a trace that it had ever been there to begin with. I was glowing. Absolutely glowing. Lissa and Mia had pulled out all the stops. Nothing had stood in their way for this wedding. It was like the wedding of the century.

There were Moroi and Dhampir alike, seated in the chapel. I had wanted a small wedding, but it had grown in number. Seeing as this was one of the few Dhampir-Dhampir weddings, a lot of people had shown up to show their support. It made my heart grow twice the size as normal.

Lissa and Mia had already made their way down the aisle, and now it was my turn.

Abe grabbed me by the hand, he had a more than serious look in his eye, "You ready Kiz?"

I nodded my head, and tears sprang to my eyes when I saw Dimitri standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. My wedding march song began to play, and everyone stood up. I didn't notice anyone but one, and that was my soul-mate. Dimitri. His eyes were trained on me as well. His face showed pride and love coming from it. My heart was about to burst wide open. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. God, I love this man with all my heart. I didnt know that kind of love could exist between two people. It felt like I was going to spontaneous combust.

He looked like he was ready to march down the aisle and throw me over his shoulder, and bolt for the nearest exit. As good as that sounded, I wanted to be his for life. I wanted to marry the man of my dreams. So he would have to wait for the cave man thing.

Dimitris' niece, Zoya, was the flower girl. There was red rose petals littering the walkway. I felt my dad give me a soft squeeze of the hand. My mom was in the front row of the chapel, tears streaming down her face. Janine Hathaway, not stoic today. She looked like a marsh mellow. Happiness and approval, radiating from her.

I heard gasp and silent sobs here and there. But I remained focused on my love. The best thing that ever happen to me. Aside from Lissa. I couldn't wait to give him his wedding present.

We made it to the end of the aisle, and my father passed my hand over to Dimitri, but not without one last threat though, of course he would, this was Abe Mazur we are talking about.

He got a deadly glint in his eyes, "Don't let me down, son. And you better _never_ hurt her. Got it?" his whispers, sounded deadlier than his normal tone. Dimitri gave him a head nod, and then took my hand in his.

After my dad took his seat, Dimitri whispered to me, "I love you, Roza. With everything in me, I love you." He gave me a brillant smile, one I returned.

"I know, as I love you, comrade," I knew I wouldn't make it through this without tears. And I wasn't the only one. A tear escaped his eye as well. I reached up, and thumbed it away. He clasped on to my hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed it ever so gently, then brought our hands to rest in front of us. Him never letting go.

I kind of drowned out the ceremony, well till it got to the vows part. We each had wrote our on unique vows. Both included 'till the end of our exsitance'. Then we got to the kiss, and wow what a kiss. It should had been rated 'X'. Not a kiss for a church, thats for sure. We got a lot of loud whistles and cat calls for that part. Dimitri and I, made our way back down the aisle and filed out. People soon joined us. There was a trail of people headed to the cabin for the reception.

The only thing I focused on, was the fact my _husband_ was holding my hand in a vice grip, I in return was holding onto him for dear life.

We had people coming up to us wishing us well and happiness. I haven't hugged so many people in all my life. The one person who really got to me, was Adrian. He was the last one to approach us.

"So, I guess I have to give up now, huh?" he laughed.

I sighed, "Yep, looks that way." I said. I heard a growl erupt from Dimitri, but I squeezed his hand, and he chilled. Adrian gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Guess it's my turn next. Mia just had to catch the bouquet!" we both chuckled. Then he moved on to congratulate Dimitri.

After the festivities, everyone made their way to guest housing. Dimitri told me he had it set up to spend the night in the cabin, and that we would leave for our honeymoon in the morning. It was time for me to give him my wedding gift.

He was laying down on the full size bed that was set up for us in the cabin. I had changed into some lingerie that Lissa demand that I wear, and sauntered over to him.

His eyes just about bugged out of his head. He immediately went for me, but I held him at bay with my hand. He had a confused look on his face, he made me laugh.

"Hold your horses, I have something to tell you," I took a deep breath, then released it in one whoosh, Dimitri had a nervous look in his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**Tha…tha….that's all folks! **

**I will be doing a sequel. I hope you all check in when I do.**

**I was trying for at least 450 or more -500 would be awesome.**

**It would make me write faster!**

**All of you have been so kind with this story. I hope you follow me to the next.**

**Just because this is the last chapter, I would still like to hear how you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

_**~Carmen**_


End file.
